Fire Emblem: Awakening Einion's Journey
by TyrannosaurusRex
Summary: Summary is inside... Chapter 23(Chapter 21) is edited due to some mistakes which appeared in the chapter.
1. Prologue

Takes place in Ylisse. Einion(not the Heron) is not only a young man but also a victim to amnesia as he couldn't remember most of his past and family. He fights alone before he meets and fights alongside Chrom and his bands of Shepherds in hopes to regain his memory and knowledge of where he come from and how did he became powerful if he couldn't remember how he took hold of such power. He has to fight Plegians, Risens, Valm, and Grima. Not by himself but he had help from Chrom, Robin, the Shepherds, and Lucina. ChromxRobin EinionxLucina... no gay pairing.

**Prologue**

A battle rages on, in a burning town in a continent of Tellius. The town of Tosdhar is defended by a strong-willed and very powerful man name Einion who is in his full black glistening ebon armor which are black as the night, his mask made out of silk cover his mouth, and red cape which with a symbol of a wyvern. He is commanding five hundred soldiers who are also in black armor against fifteen thousand barbarians from an unknown continent. Einion has short silver hair, a brand mark of the black dragon laguz on his forehead, eyes red as blood, and a strong muscular body.

"Get the women and children of out this town and go to Nevassa to raise the alarm of an attack. I don't think we could hold this town any longer." Einion ordered at least twenty five soldiers while the others are fighting the barbarians. Einion witness that him and his men have destroyed 75% of the invaders but they're still outnumbered by a lot. Einion walked around and met with the soldiers who are at their phalanx position against the invaders charging at them. The phalanx is starting to crumble as the soldiers are slowly dying by the hands of the enemy. Einion growled before his men have died, took his sword and his sword is surrounded with blue flames and strike the ground. Blue powerful energy wave has been released and killed off hundreds of barbarians. Einion could use the technique again but is exhausted, a soldier ran behind him, "Brother!" Einion looked at the man in same armor with his sword unsheathe who continued, "We are being overrun! We cannot hold this village much longer! All the women and children are safely evacuated!"

Einion nodded and order his younger brother, "Good job Nico! I want you to escape." Einion said as his fell down to his knees and Nico ran to help Einion. "Einion! I'll-" Einion grabbed Nico's shoulder and said, "Don't. Order a retreat. Go to father and mother and tell them that I fell in battle. You have to escape. I promised mother that you will be back safe." Nico's eyes are shedding with tears as he is listening to his brother, "I'll try to hold them off as long as I can while you order a retreat. Tell father to sent messengers to the whole continent of this invasion. You, father, mother, and my other siblings, live long." Einion got up with shortage of energy after Nico reply, "Yes Sir!"

The two brothers ran towards the remaining hundred soldiers who are in their shield wall formation against the enemy. Einion look at Nico, "Order a retreat now. I'll cover you." Nico nodded and ordered loudly as Einion leaped high to the front line of his men, "Fall back! Fall back to Nevassa!" One of the soldier blow a horn to signal the retreat. The soldiers start running and Nico waited until all the soldiers are not left behind except for Einion who is killing and slashing through the enemy.

Einion start to pant and gasp for air through the heat of the fire and the smoke. Einion finished killing the battalion of barbarians and then ran towards where Nico and the hundred soldier ran. He ran towards outside of Tosdhar and see that the retreat hasn't been caught off. Einion sigh in relief and turned back to see more barbarians have caught up to him. Einion is now ready to fight to the death. He charge at the barbarians, killing them with unspeakable rage and anger, his sword is getting heavier as his energy starts to be wasted, his muscles starts to cramp up, and his lungs felt like it's about to collapse. Einion feels like his body was going to give up but the blood of the black dragon laguz won't allow him. Einion could think of transforming into a black dragon but it might destroy the whole village with one blast.

Einion fell to the ground on his knees with his sword stabbed through the ground. "Dammit! There are too many!" Einion shouted and a fighter try to kill him with the axe but Einion raise his hand and shot a fireball on him then a warrior came in with a hammer and knocked Einion out cold. Einion is down and felt a very bad concussion in his head before he close his eyes.

* * *

**TyrannosaurusRex**: This is my awakening story but in this chapter, it's Tellius. It's just a prologue of my OC as he will experience amnesia the next chapter. I think you guessed it, he's from Daein. You probably could guess who his parents are. This is suppose to be a sequel after all my Tellius stories but this story will pretty much have nothing about Tellius but the Prologue.


	2. Chapter 1

**Bold - Ancient language or tomes**

**Chapter 1: Unwelcome Change**

Einion awoke from a horrible nightmare he just have. Einion looked around to see that he is in a forest and his armor which is cover in dried blood. 'Where am I? How did I get here? Most importantly, how come I don't remember anything about myself?' Einion thought as he wonder around the forest, trying to remember what has happened. All Einion could remember is his name, skill with sword and fighting, and the ancient language of the tomes he studied but he couldn't remember his family, his age, his birthplace, even the fights he been in or his status.

Einion sigh, "Dammit, Why can't I remember a damn thing!?" Einion clenched his fist so hard that blood is starting to drip from his hands due to his sharp nails before he heard his stomach growl, 'So hungry. I need food.' He still walking through the forest and unsheathe his Peshkatzs when he sees a herd of deer. He now remembers how he collects knives such as Baselard and Peshkatzs. He hid behind the bush and wait until a deer came enough for him to throw his knife. As the deer is starting to approach the bush Einion is hiding, Einion raise one of his Peshkatzs to get ready for the kill, 'Yes, a little bit closer.'

As the deer got close enough, Einion shot his Peshkatz at the deer in the leg which result the rest of the herd to run away while the one he shot is struggling to run in it's full speed. With blood dripping from it's body, Einion unsheathe his sword and quickly killed the deer with a thrust to the body. Einion quickly gather some wood to build a fire and start cooking the deer. He may not be a great cook but he manage to not to burn the meat. After he finish the whole deer, he got up and start walking around the forest again after he put out the fire, he want to see if there is a town or anyone in the forest other than him.

As Einion is walking, he felt an earthquake shaking up in the forest. He held his ground as he is seeing balls of fire in the skies, hitting the trees and the ground. The forest is starting to burn, "Could this get any worse?" Einion whisper to no one in general as he starts to run from getting hit from the fire. Einion was then cut off from the fire ball hitting in front of him. Einion ran to his right where the path is clear and manage to step onto the open field.

Einion look back where the fire is destroying the forest. Einion then see a bright star appeared in the sky. It got larger and opened up like an eye then see figures coming out of the star. Einion got his sword ready as he is ready for battle then ran towards where the figures were dropped. As he got made to the location, he then see two people, one a male and another a female. The man has short blue hair, a brand of Exalt on his shoulder, and he has his blade stab to the ground with an risen warrior suddenly disappeared. The lady has blonde hair and a staff, sitting there helpless while a warrior raised his axe for the kill. Einion was going to jump in to help but he then see another figure coming down from the star.

Einion look and see a masked man with a woman figure? Einion shook his head as he look closely at the masked man who is in the stance which he have his sword to block the attack from behind. He could see the hair curled like a ball behind his mask and he could see breast? Einion shook his head again as he could hear the man shouted to the blue hair swordsmen, "Help!".

"Huh? Right!" The blue swordsmen ran towards the risen warrior who got distracted, giving the masked man a chance to strike it through the chest the same time as the blue haired swordsmen did, making it dissipate.

Einion watched as they are to sheathe their swords and listen to the blue haired swordsmen spoke to the masked man or woman, "Quite an entrance. What's your name?"

The masked man didn't answer and another risen warrior appeared. The blue swordsmen and the masked man got sheathe their swords as the risen person was charging at them. Einion grab one of his knives(Peshkatz) and threw it straight to the head. The risen warrior dissipated after it got shot in the head resulting the blue haired swordsmen to walk towards the knife.

"Chrom! Lissa!" Einion still hid and saw a woman with long white hair and a man with a full body armor.

"Robin! Frederick!" Lissa shouted as they drew closer.

"We're so worried about you two!" Robin said with a worry tone.

"We're fine." Chrom said, calming Robin down.

"Milord, Milady, are you both alright?" Frederick asked

"Yes, luckily this person protected me-?" Lissa saw the masked man disappeared from sight. "Huh, where did he go?"

More risen soldiers appeared out of trees and bushes to surround them as the fire drew closer.

"What are those things?" Robin questioned, pulling her sword out as the risen are closing in on them.

"Stay on your guard. Those things are not human." Chrom stated as everyone held their weapons tightly.

"Robin, do you have an plan of attack?" Robin scan the battlefield around them, any plan she comes up with had a slim chance of success.

"We are outnumbered, any plan I could think of has a very little of chance of success"

"So, we are basically doomed." Frederick stated. Einion who is hiding in the bush emerge out of his hiding and spoke up, "Oh, are you?"

Everyone look at Einion who walk towards them. Robin ask Einion, "Who are you?"

"My name is Einion. May I ask for yours." Einion spoke to everyone in general. The group introduce themselves in a friendly manner. Everyone but Frederick seem to trust Einion. Frederick doesn't trust Einion because of the black armor, red eyes, and mouth covered. Frederick was going to ask Einion a question about his past but the risen soldiers started to run towards them. Einion quickly threw a knife at one which was close to attack Chrom.

"So, it was you who threw the knife." Chrom look at Einion who replied, "Talk later, kill them first." Einion ran towards the other and slice the head off after he unsheathe his sword. Two more risen soldiers try to attack Einion but Einion chant a spell, "**Divine Powers, cast your purifying light onto these corrupt souls! Creiddylad!**" Einion struck the two risen soldiers with great flash of light and everyone was impressed of his powers including Chrom.

A sound of thundering hooves start to be heard. Einion looked as a lone short red messy haired woman on a white horse. The woman is wearing a red leather armor, holding a spear with one hand. Then a archer is following her. A archer appears with light blue hair and is wearing a fancy outfit and a single gauntlet.

"My lady, it's too dangerous out here." the archer said.

"Will you shut up and leave me alone?!" the rider shouted.

"A delicate flower such as yourself shouldn't be out here."

"How is this for delicate!?" The red hair rider landed a sharp kick on the man's stomach; the archer step back and clench his stomach.

"What a sharp kick for a beautiful woman."

"Can it, I don't have time for your nonsense!"

"At least, let me know your name."

"It's Sully. Who the hell are you?"

"So the lady is interested. I am a man of myth and legend; the man who can shoot an arrow of love through any women's heart. My name is..."

Sully interrupted him "Gahhh, I don't have time for this, Ruffles." Sully then snapped the reins and her horse took off away from the spot.

"Virion... it is Virion. Milady, wait for me!" Virion followed behind Sully as she stopped in front of Chrom and the group minus Einion. Einion is currently fighting off the risen soldiers. 'Ha! I may not remember who my teacher was or how I learn to fight perfectly but everyone better hurry up before I take all the fun.' Einion thought as one risen soldier raise it's axe and try to slash at Einion who leap to the side. Einion glare at it and said to it, "Too slow!" then Einion charge at it and punch his arm in to form a fireball in it's body.

"Einion!" Einion turn when he heard Robin's voice but didn't answer. Chrom shouted towards Einion's direction, "What are you doing? You're suppose to listen to the plan that Robin came up with." Einion didn't answer but turned back to kill more risens. The plan that Robin came up with was Sully and Virion will be side by side attacking on one side while Robin and Chrom pair up and attack the other side. Frederick protects Lissa and Einion was suppose to cast some spells but apparently Einion wasn't interest listening to any plans or strategies because he has a strategy on his own. Einion knew that he was born with a great tactical mind and he's not interested in sharing with strangers.

Einion walk towards the risen chief who only has a axe. Einion dared it to come and attack him. The risen chief ran towards Einion and try to kill him. Einion kept dodging every attack and toying with the risen chief. 'Time to finish this.' Einion thought as the risen chief raise it's axe and swing down at Einion who intercepted by the handle with his left hand. Einion then stab the risen chief then slash his sword to the right side out of the risen's body, making it dissipate.

"Einion! Behind you!" Robin shouted and Einion turned to see a risen was going to strike Einion with it's axe. The axe stopped inches away from his head as it was blocked by the the mysterious masked man from behind then slash his sword across the axe through the risen's body. The body dissipate and the masked man sheathe his sword.

"Unnecessary interference. I would have got him." Einion said in a cold tone through his silk mask resulting the masked man to glare at him. "I just saved your life." Einion didn't reply but saw a risen archer shot an arrow at the masked man. Einion quickly pushed him out of the way and caught the arrow with his left hand then he threw it back at the risen archer which result a bulls-eye to the head between the eyes. 'Breast? The masked person is a woman?' Einion thought as he realized that he has pushed the masked man or woman in the chest area. He look at the masked person whose face show a slight of red.

Chrom, Robin, Frederick, Lissa, Sully, and Virion ran towards Einion and the masked person. "Einion, are you alright?" Chrom asked.

"Of course I am. I am." Einion said proudly and Chrom look at the masked person who got up from the ground. "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. May I ask yours?" Chrom said to the masked person who replied, "You may call me Marth."

"Marth?... After the heroic king of old?" Chrom asked and the Marth nodded. Chrom continued, "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

"I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the blink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but the prelude. You have been warned." Marth was going to walk away but Einion spoke up, "What do you mean by that?"

Everyone look at Einion who spoke again in a rude tone, "You speak like you knew the future. What's going on?"

"I just know the world is in danger." Marth replied.

"I don't trust you even if you have saved my life. That doesn't mean anything." Everyone was shocked of Einion's current behavior and tone towards Marth and Einion continued, "How about show your face or should I cut that mask of yours?" Einion grab his Baselard and walk towards Marth who starting to back off. "Einion, that's enough." Chrom try to calm Einion down which he did as Einion lower his weapon.

Marth(Lucina) walked away and thought, 'Who is this Einion? Clearly I never heard of him in my timeline nor have I any idea what's under that helmet and silk mask. The way he fights was unique with raw and sheer power which I never imagine a certain person could have, he fights like a demon. It's like he has a potential to save the future. I think I'm starting to like him even with his cold attitude.'

"Marth, wait." Marth turned when Robin called her. "Why not journey with us? We could use someone with your talents." Marth shook his/her head then walked away. Robin turned to Einion and ask, "What about you? You may not have listen to my strategy but I think we could use your talent and ability of fighting."

Einion look at Robin and nodded, "Sure, but it comes with a prize."

"Sure, name it. How much?" Chrom jumped in before Robin could reply.

"I'm not doing it for money, it's a personal problem I recently have." Einion replied to Chrom's offer.

"Oh, then what is it?" Chrom asked and Einion answered, "You see, I couldn't remember a thing about me personally. My memory has been shattered and broken like I became a victim to amnesia. I only remember how to fight and kill but not my past or family. I beg that you help me regain my memory and knowledge about myself. If you accept, then I will help you on whatever quest you're on. I'm ready for danger."

Chrom is starting to like Einion and accepted his offer, "You got yourself a deal." Chrom and Einion shook hands.

* * *

**Robin Character**

**Gender: Female**

**Build: 01**

**Face: 01**

**Hair: 01**

**Color: 01**

**Voice: Female 1**

Yeah, pretty much just ones and some of the conversation is from another fanfic called 'Fire Emblem: Awakening' by 'Purple Clover'. I like that fanfic and copy some part of the convo because the convo in the game is too long and I never played Awakening but I'm watching the youtube videos. I don't take credit for the Sully and Virion conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Exalt**

**Next morning**

As the sun rises, the group has arrived at the capital city of Ylisse called Ylisstol. Chrom explain everything to Einion about their group which is called 'Shepherds', the Ylisse-Plegian War, and the legendary sword Falchion. Einion scan the capital and see that it is busting with daily activities. A white castle stood proudly at the center of the capital.

"So many people and the tow is so big." Robin said, looking at the town with amazement. Einion is trying to remember the last time he step foot into a city as big as Ylisstol.

Einion closed his eyes then somehow while he started to think, he dream of something, like a memory. He sees a city in black as big as a mountain, walls and gate made out of thick layers of steel and diamond, the city was wide and equipped with siege weapons, and the city has ten levels as the tenth has a keep and a tower. The tenth level also has a statue of wyvern along with it's rider holding a very long sword and a red flag with black figure of a face of a wyvern. Einion couldn't recall what the city is called but he hopes to figure it out soon.

"Einion!" Einion open his eyes to hear Lissa's calling his name. "Yes?"

"What do you think of Ylisstol?" Lissa asked, wanting to know Einion's opinion of the town.

"I think it's maleficent." Einion answered and Chrom jumped in, "Hey, have you guys seen Robin?" The Shepherds looked around and Einion begin to think, 'Just Robin? Where's the red hair rider and the archer that try to get her attention?'

The Shepherds shook their heads and Chrom sigh, "We have to find her! This is her first time in Ylisstol, she could get lost or wor- ROBIN!" Chrom shouted as he spotted Robin is buying some sort of book meters away from them as the group is following him, Lissa and Frederick shout to Chrom to slow down but Chrom didn't listen. Robin turned to see Chrom sprinting towards her and ask, "Huh, Chrom, what's wrong?"

Chrom stopped in front of her and scold her, "Seriously?! What's wrong is you just wander off from the group without informing us where you were going! We were worried about you getting lost!"

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wander off like that..." Robin apologized, "I was amazed with the new surrounding and sight. Truthfully, I only walk to this stall."

Chrom sigh, "Well, inform us next time. I hate to lose a new recruit." Robin nodded before Chrom ask, "Anyway, what kind of book did you buy?"

"Oh," Robin look at the book in the bag and continued, "Just a journal in case if I ever lose my memory, at least, I could write something that reminds me of the past..." Robin's eyes begin to sadden as Chrom could see tears threaten to shed.

"You don't remember anything from your past, Robin?" Robin slowly nodded her head and begin to cry softly as she continue to speak, "Beside my name and knowledge of strategies, like Einion, there is nothing I could remember about my past..."

Chrom place his hand on Robin's face and wipe the tears away, "I'm sorry... Please don't cry." Robin took a deep breath and smile weakly at him, "Don't worry about it, Chrom. I hope to look forward to regain some part of my memory." Chrom smiled and it wasn't long for Frederick, Einion, and Lissa caught up to Chrom. Lissa scolded Robin while Frederick give her some sarcasm. The scolding and sarcasm was interrupted by an outburst from a old man.

"Look! The exalt has come to see us!" The crowd gather around woman with blonde hair and the brand of the Exalt on her forehead. The woman walking around waving to the people with soldiers guarding behind her.

"The exalt is your ruler, yes?" Robin asked the group.

"Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn" Frederick answered.

"Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?" Robin asked and Frederick answered her again.

Einion didn't really pay any attention to the conversation. He is wondering if she could help him get his memories back. 'Hopefully she could help me. She is called the exalt for a reason right?' Einion thought and then was interrupted by Robin who exclaimed to Chrom and bowed, "C-Chrom... I mean Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

"Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities." Chrom said, rubbing his head.

"The prince and princess... That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

"Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm..." Frederick stated while letting out a sigh

"It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you two like to meet her?" Chrom asked both Einion and Robin.

Einion answered, "I couldn't care less."

"Me meeting the exalt? The ruler of this land?" Robin asked and Chrom nodded before Frederick went up to Chrom and whisper to his ears to protest, "Milord, I ask you to reconsider. We don't know if they're both spies or not."

"Come on, Frederick, I mean, do they act like spies?" Both Chrom and Frederick look at Robin panicking a little with Lissa calming her down but Einion just look like he doesn't really care. Chrom just realized that Einion hasn't remove his helmet or mask yet.

"Ok, maybe not Robin but Einion?" Frederick whisper, "We don't even know what he looks like. He has that helmet and mask on the whole time without taking it off."

"It will be fine, Frederick. I'm sure we could trust both of them. I made a deal and a promise to Einion about my help and Robin is a person we could trust." Frederick let out a big sigh after hearing this.

"I pray that you are right, Milord. It's your judgement." Frederick backed off and Chrom smiled as he turn to Robin.

"What do you say Robin? Would you like to meet Emm?"

"Sure." Robin answered nervously and Chrom look at Einion, "And you, Einion?"

"As I said, I couldn't care less." Einion answered rudely which result Frederick raise an eyebrow.

"Alright then, let's meet up with Emm."

* * *

**Minutes later, in the palace**

The Shepherds made to the palace. Robin was marveling at the palace's inferior as the walls was covered with expensive paintings, tapestries, and portraits. The marble floor were covered by the finest rugs in the continent and the high golden ceiling is held up by high stone pillars with some hint of ruby, sapphire, emerald gems covering the pillars.

"Wow, this place is beautiful." Robin said to herself quietly as she look at every detail of the hallway. Once the group reached the throne room, they see Emmeryn, waiting for them with one guard beside her.

"Chrom! Lissa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?" Emmeryn greeted them with a smile

"Well—we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while." Chrom answered Emmeryn

"Wonderful. And our people?"

"Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia." Chrom answered

"Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should have intercepted them." Phila, one of a members of Ylisse's Pegasus Knight Squadron and Emmeryn's bodyguard, jump into the conversation.

"No, Phila. Your duty was here, with the exalt."

"And besides, we had plenty of help!" Lissa said to Emmeryn who turn to Robin and Einion, "Ah, you speak of your two new companion here?"

"This is Robin. She fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make her a Shepherd." Chrom said then introduce Einion, "This is Einion. He also fought bravely and I decide to make him a Shepherd."

"It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin, Einion."

"Not at all, milady!" Robin replied and Einion didn't replied back.

"Forgive me, Your Grace, but I must speak. Both Robin and Einion claims to have lost their memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves or even a Plegian spy." Frederick step forward with a grim look.

"Frederick!" Chrom exclaimed at the Great Knight.

"Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do they have your trust?"

"Yes. They risked their life for our people. That's good enough for me."

"Well then, Robin, Einion... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady." Robin replied.

"Thank you, milady." Einion spoke for the first time in the palace.

"But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time..." Emmeryn turn to Frederick.

"They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, Your Grace." Frederick turn to Phila, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse." Phila reported.

"Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us." Emmeryn said to Chrom who nodded.

* * *

**Next chapter will be Regna Ferox when they face Marth/Luncina. **


	4. Chapter 3

******If you're wondering about what does Einion's sword look like. It's looks like Ettard except the blade is made of ****sapphire and steel and the handle is gold. It's called Galahad. Einion doesn't remember anything of his sword until beginning of this chapter nor does he remember anything of his dragon laguz heritage which he never will until later chapters. He doesn't remember his sword's power until later chapters and this chapter. **

**Chapter 3: Two Falchion?**

The Shepherds have made a deal with one of the khans of Regna Ferox, Flavia. The deal is that if they win the tournament at East Regna Ferox then Ylisse will be provided with warriors of Ferox. After the Shepherds left Ylisstol, they were engaged in a battle against the risen and the suspicious Ferox warriors. They also gain reinforcements such as Donnel, Stahl, Vaike, Miriel, Sumia, and Kellam before they met with Khan Flavia of the East Ferox. Robin and Chrom had their conversation of what's a definition of a lady which result Chrom ran away to avoid getting hit in the head by Robin who was going to throw a rock. Chrom and Einion have spark a rivalry with the sword but a friendly one. Robin and Einion also spark a rivalry in magic.

Chrom, Robin, and the Shepherds are on their way to West Ferox to challenge the champion of West Ferox in order for the alliance between Regna Ferox and Ylisse to form.

As the group were traveling to the tournament, Einion have another vision. It was his sword, surrounded with blue fire, and the letters on the blade show some sort of ancient text. Einion snap out of his vision as he is walking behind the group. As he is following Chrom and his Shepherds, he took our his sword and scan the sword. He try to look for the text and found it. He read it carefully and it said, 'Galahad, the Blue Flames of the East' then he look around then found another text, 'Forged by the blood of Einion'. Einion sheathe his sword after scan through his sword and wonder, 'How come I don't remember? Sure, I'm getting some memory back but I don't remember forging a sword like this.'

"Get ready, we're almost at the tournament." Chrom announced as they are entering the town where the tournament is being held. Einion look and see that they are approaching the Colosseum. Einion was amazed by the size of it, 'Wow, that must be the biggest building in the town. That's why they are called a warrior country.'

As they approach the entrance, they were met up with some guards. "Hold! Do you represent the East Khan?"

"Yes, we represent Flavia, the East Khan of Regna Ferox. I am Chrom, leader of the Shepherds." Chrom answered and the guard nodded and let them in. The Shepherds enter the Colosseum and are on their way to the arena but was stop by another guard who stated, "May Naga be with you and may the best champion win." Chrom nodded and was led to the arena. They look around and see the arena is crowded and Chrom look at his Shepherd, "Alright, Shepherd!" Chrom announced on one side of the Colosseum. "Today, we represent the East Khan. Let's win this in order for Ferox to support our cause!"

Everyone cheered but Einion who growled. Einion was never a cheer type of guy and Chrom just realized that, "What's wrong Einion? You look pretty serious."

"I wouldn't start cheering right now." Einion replied then point at the other side, "Look who's our opponent." Chrom look over his shoulder and his eyes widen in surprise. The champion representing the West Ferox is none other than the masked man, Marth.

"What is Marth doing here?" Robin asked, wondering what's Marth's business as a champion representing the West Ferox.

"It doesn't matter," Chrom said as he walk towards the center of the arena. "Marth!"

The young masked man said nothing. "Fine then. Our swords can speak for us!" Chrom drew his sword and Marth drew his sword and readied himself to battle.

Chrom gasp in surprise as he realize that Marth's sword is Falchion before he ask, "Where'd you get that?"

Marth still say nothing.

"There's no way..." Chrom said and leap up high and spun in a front flip towards Marth to attack. As Chrom landed, Marth blocked his blows and then start his attack.

"Tell me.. Who taught you how to fight like that?" Chrom demanded as he blocked Marth's attack.

The two swordsmen pushed each other back and both readied themselves for a lunging stab at the same time. Einion watched as he cocked an eyebrow to see that both Marth and Chrom were doing it in a same form but missed each other. Marth leap up and did the same flip as Chrom and try to hit Chrom but missed while he answered, "My father!"

Marth turned and point his sword at Chrom who is back with the Shepherds.

"Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. We should mind our distance." Robin spoke up. Einion agreed for once except one thing which he said, "I agree but I think I'll fight my own." Einion start to charge at one of the warriors in fast speed. "Einion!" Chrom try to stop him but Einion didn't stop to listen, "You dolt." Chrom whisper.

When Einion got to one of the warriors who try to swing his axe at him. Einion dodge to the side and quickly drew his sword and cut off the warriors leg then stab him in the ground. Everyone was amazed of his speed in a full armor. Marth readied himself as he starting to think, 'He's fast in that armor. What is he?'

Marth didn't notice that Chrom charge at him and go for an attack. "Who is your father?" Chrom asked before their swords are in a deadlock.

"I've said enough for one day, sir."

"Hmph. Is that how it is? Lissa owes you her life, and for that you have my gratitude. But within these walls, I represent the East-Khan and the interests of Ylisse. I can't promise to stay my blade, but I vow not to shame you."

"Heh, never expected such youthful arrogance... We shall see who shames who!" Marth said as he pushed Chrom off.

Marth charge at Chrom with top speed and start throwing in furious attacks but were all blocked.

Einion attack by a mage who shot Elthunder at Einion. "Einion! No!" Chrom watched as he is witnessing a death of a recruit. Chrom charge at the mage after he kick Marth back. Chrom stab the mage from behind then wait until the smoke clears up. Once the smoke clears up, Einion appeared to be unaffected by the magic.

Einion growled and shouted, "Quit insulting me with such weaklings! Send me warriors that could be of challenge!" The other warriors in the arena were in fear and one of the warriors shouted, "A demon!" Chrom is happy that Einion is alright and then engage Marth in combat again.

Einion look as the warriors are slowly approaching him with their weapons ready. Einion dared them to attack him which four came with axes and lances, Einion grab four of his Peshkatz and threw them at once, killing the warriors that were charging at him. Einion then look at Marth who is still fighting Chrom.

Einion charge at Marth and leap forward to get ready to fight Marth, "Hey, Marth!"

Marth look at Einion who lunge his sword forward which almost got the mask. Marth backed off and start to pant.

"Damn, that was close. Almost got your mask." Einion said as he pointed his sword at Marth and dared Marth to attack him. Marth leap up and spun in a front flip like he did earlier. Einion blocked it as Marth landed and what's amazing was, Einion is holding off with one hand and Einion didn't budge from the attack. Marth try to push Einion off but met his match as Einion pushed him off away to the wall. Chrom and the Shepherds were amazed that Einion manage to hold as Chrom begin to think, 'This is like the third time I seen Einion fought with sheer raw power and unbelievable strength but I never imagine that with Marth struggling to push him off like Marth did to me. Einion seems to be very promising to help us in our quest and he's the strongest warrior I ever seen. Not to mention his skill with the sword is pretty unique and somehow, he knows some powerful magic but I never expected him to have a very strong resistance to withstand such a powerful lightning attack. I wonder who was his teacher. Who trained him?'

Einion walk to the wall and slash at Marth who block the attack. While the two swords are locked, Galahad start to glow and surrounded by blue fire. Einion's eyes widen in surprised as he backed off to see what's going on.

Einion begin to have another vision. The vision that Einion is having now is a warrior in black figure facing another warrior in black figure holding swords. One holds a sword with blue aura while the other is holding a sword with red. As the two warriors fight, he sees another warrior holding a sword with black aura as he is surrounded with fire, wind, thunder, dark, and light magic. He then see four more warriors accompanied the warrior holding a black sword. The four grab their swords and...

Einion's vision were interrupted when Robin shouted, "Einion! Watch out!" Einion snapped out of his vision as Marth charge at him and slash him slightly in the face. Luckily, Einion back out in time but Marth manage to knock his helmet off, showing a youthful face with silver short hair and a strange brand on his forehead. Marth blushed when he sees a face that looks like Einion is about seventeen.

Einion growled as he push his silky mask down and said, "I couldn't remember the last time somebody done that to me." Einion begin to step forward and said in a deadly tone, "You'll pay for that!" Marth got ready and Einion slash at Marth who blocked his attack.

Einion is running, pushing Marth back to the wall. Einion realized that Marth is still blushing? Einion whisper, "Listen, I know you're not a man so how about remove your mask?"

Marth gasp in surprise and shock that Einion figure out that he was a woman. Marth reply quietly, "How do you know that I'm a woman?"

Einion who is still angry replied, "Let's just say, I knew when I first saw you in the forest. If you don't want me to know, you should have worn an armor."

Marth nodded as she is starting to have thoughts, 'He's so cute and handsome. I wonder, why is he so suspicious of me?' Einion grab Marth's hand and spun around to throw Marth and her sword away. Marth landed at the center of the ring and Einion approached her and raise his sword, ready to kill.

Marth look at Einion with tears coming out of the mask. "You won. Go ahead, finish me off."

Einion stab his sword down and missed Marth by inches. Marth confusingly look at Einion who smirked and said, "You give me the best fight I could remember. I decide to let you live." Einion held his hand to Marth who is still blushing.

"Y-You're not angry with me?" Marth asked while her face is still red.

Einion said sternly, "Well, I am but I guess I see you as a rival just like Chrom with the sword and Robin with magic." Marth didn't know what to say as she froze a bit before Einion said while still have a smirk, "Hurry up before I change my mind and kill you where you lie."

Marth took his hand got up. Marth took her Falchion and ran out of the Colosseum.

"Well fought! You have my respect. And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs." Flavia came in to the arena while laughing.

"Truly?" Chrom asked and Flavia nodded in response as a 'yes' "Thank you, East-Khan."

"I should thank you thanks to your warrior! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!" Flavia announced before she left the arena then a dark skinned man with the eye patch came to the arena.

"Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..." The dark skin man grumbled and the Shepherds turn to his direction.

"I'm sorry, have we met?" Chrom scratch his head.

"I'm the West-Khan Basilio you so rudely removed from power!" Basilio turn his attention towards Einion, "You're handy with a sword, boy. I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man." Einion didn't answer resulting Basilio to chuckle, "Not much a talkative person, are you?"

Chrom chuckle along with Basilio and ask, "What do you know about him?"

Basilio start to rub his head and reply, "You mean that "Marth"?" Chrom nodded before Basilio continue, "Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat." Basilio start to speak with excitment, "It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha! Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

"He's so dark and mysterious." Lissa said out loud before sigh dreamily. Einion quietly face palmed himself and think, 'You mean a 'she'? Not a he?'

Robin turn her attention to Lissa, "Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan."

"Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?" Lissa sigh dreamily again before Chrom look at Lissa and speak with a protective manner, "And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!"

"Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

"Milord? Milady?" Lissa and Chrom look at Frederick, "If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

"Right as always Frederick." Chrom said.

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a little present for you."

A man with a light blue tunic came from behind Basilio. He looks like an able fighter but his face looks like he's mourning for something.

"This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly." Basilio introduce the Myrmidon.

"Marth beat him?" Lissa asked then receive a nod from Basilio "But he looks so big and strong..."

Lissa start to walk towards Lon'qu before getting shoo'd by Lon'qu, "Away, woman!"

Lissa took Lon'qu words offensive and replies, "Hey! Wh-what did I say?!"

Basilio laugh at Lissa's response resulting everyone but Lon'qu to look at him, "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge." Lissa give out a small 'oh' as Basilio continue, "Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps he even has the makings of a khan. Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

"You're certain about this?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, yes. He's your man now."

Chrom turn his attention to Lon'qu, "And Lon'qu?" Lon'qu turn to face Chrom, "You have no objections?"

"He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

"All right then. Welcome aboard." Lon'qu nodded and officially join the Shepherds before they say their farewells to both the Khans.

* * *

**Ylisstol**

Einion is walking around the courtyard after the others went inside the palace, thinking of nothing but the duel he had with Marth and the vision he had during the duel. Einion is starting to have questions of Chrom's part of the deal and the wisdom of his quest. Einion also having questions of Marth's intentions.

"Great duel today, huh?" A voice was heard behind Einion as he drew Galahad and turned around. He sees Marth in front who have her hands up.

"What are you doing here? You want a rematch?" Einion said with a mocking tone. Marth shook her head and reply, "You are so cold, so arrogant, so suspicious. Why must you be angry with me now?"

Einion lower his sword and said nothing. "Not much of a talker, are you?"

Einion shook his head and sit down on a bench nearby. Marth follow him and sat next to him. "I know you don't really trust me but I believe that you could trust me with some part of info."

Einion sigh and reply, "I don't think you gain part of my trust yet."

"But you trust my parents." Marth said then close her mouth after she realized what she just said. Einion give her a weird look and ask, "What? I don't even know who your parents."

"Forget what I said." Marth got off the bench and try to walk away but she felt a strong grip holding her hand. She turn around to see Einion's look became demanding. Marth sigh and said, "You're a nosy fellow, aren't you?"

Einion growled as Marth giggle softly, "How about take the helmet and the silky mask off? Show that handsome face of yours, you're actually pretty cute without the mask and the helmet."

"Oh? I wonder what you look like under that butterfly mask of yours. I wonder if it's a beautiful face like that butterfly mask you're hiding under." Einion said in a mocking tone result Marth to blush. Marth lean towards Einion's ears and whisper, "How about we go somewhere private and I could tell you everything."

* * *

**Somewhere far away**

Torture and endless scream are being heard in a tall black tower. Soldiers in black ebon armor guarding the tower and torturing a barbarian who is being torture with machines and burns. The soldiers tied him to the rack torture device and also whipping him endlessly. The barbarian scream in pain as his every joint are starting to dislocate and could feel the painful sting of the whip. The whip is describe to have sharpen disks on the end to tear flesh off the body.

"All I ask is a simple question. Who send you here?" A man with black armor, silky mask, and red cape said with a angry voice.

The barbarian growled and scream, "I'll never tell you, you dog!"

The man in black took offense of the barbarian's words and took a knife(baselard). He then held the knife to the fire in the fireplace.

After the knife reach to a hot temperature, the man walk towards the tortured barbarian. He grab his arm tightly and then swiftly stab the barbarian in the forearm. Loader screams and cries came out of the barbarian as the man said, "I'm a dog, huh? You invaded my home, kill my people, and every breath you and your savage brothers take is an insult to my family's honor. And now, you and your comrades shall pay the price."

The barbarian didn't reply as he is still crying in pain as the man continued, "Twenty years ago, you and your barbarians attack a village and burned it to the ground where my brother and I were defending with our lives along with only five hundred soldiers. I remember my brother, the Prince of Daein, sacrifice himself for the safety of the soldiers and I. I, Prince Nico, son of Soren and Micaiah, vow to avenge my brother's death by rid the world of you and your barbarian brothers!"

Nico pull the knife out of the barbarian's forearm resulting a loudest scream the barbarian could muster. Nico drew his sword and separated the barbarian's upper torso from his lower by slash through his stomach. His sword was made out of rubies and steel while the handle is made out of gold.

The rack torture is starting to be filled with blood as Nico sheathe his sword and order, "Dispose the body and grab another prisoner. Torture them and flog them as much as you guys want. Remember to make it slow and painful torture before they die. Besides, we got thousands of them and if that's not enough, then oh well. Let's just hope they know not to mess with the military prowess of Daein."

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers replied as they untie the body and disposed it before they grabbed another barbarian and this time, the other barbarian's hands were tied together to the ceiling. The soldiers start flogging him with whips, use a tickler to tear his skin apart from flesh, and burn him with molten metal. The torture was barbaric beyond description as Daein soldiers do nothing but torture their prisoners with slow deaths as well as using them as punching bags.

* * *

**Ylisstol**

"So, Lucina, you're the future daughter of Chrom and Robin, huh?" Einion ask to make sure he heard it right. Lucina nodded then took her mask off. Under the mask reveals a very attractive woman who looks around at least sixteen at the most.

"You promise to keep the info to yourself right?" Lucina asked to make sure that Einion promise not to reveal any of Lucina's secret. Einion nodded, "You have my word." Einion took out baselard and get one of his gauntlets off. Einion then have the blade of baselard on his hand. Lucina's eyes widen and ask with worry, "What are you doing?"

"Keeping my promise." Einion replied as he slash his hand slightly for blood to spill from his hand. Einion felt no pain from the cut. Einion then put his knife back and put his gauntlets back on. Lucina sigh and ask, "By the way, how did you became so powerful?"

Einion took a deep breath and reply, "I don't remember but I kept getting these visions. Today when we fought, I see myself facing another warrior with a similar sword but different color. Then I see another warrior with absolute power and a sword in black aura, along with the man stood four more men. You interrupted that vision somehow by knock my helmet off."

"I see, well," Lucina said as she grab Einion's helmet and pull it out of his head with Einion quickly reacted by grab his helmet which was rudely taken off by Lucina, "I think you should take the helmet off more often."

Einion shook his head, "I don't think so."

Lucina try to pull but Einion's gripping strength is too much. "So strong, I think.."

"Let go of the helmet." Einion interrupted with a deadly tone resulting Lucina to let go, "*sigh* You're simply not a gentle fellow but you're still a handsome one." Lucina give Einion a wink as Einion put his helmet back on and begin to think, 'Lucina, you fool. Are you now obsessed with my looks now? But no lie, you are attractive and all but I don't think you've gain all of my trust.' Lucina walked away and disappeared through the night.

Later, Chrom informed everyone to march to meet with the Mad King Gangrel.

* * *

**Looks like Lucina is developing a huge crush on Einion but Einion doesn't seem to return it. Remember, this is a sequel to all my Tellius stories which are planned and I have to break my promise, I am going to do something about Tellius in this story soon. The reason was that, Einion will get his memory back soon so there is no point of taking Tellius out of the story and Einion's fighting skills is too much for some characters because of his age. Yep, spoiler alert, Einion is actually a Prince of Daein and is over 100 years old which this story will take place over 100 years after my planned Tellius stories so I think it's better if this is a Tellius and Ylisse crossover. Yep, the Shepherds might face the continent of Tellius soon including Daein and Goldoa.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Actually, I lied about the dragon part. This chapter, we will see what happened before he was lost in the forest.**

**Chapter 4: Friendship Formed**

Next morning, the Shepherds left Ylisstol to meet with the Mad King Gangrel to retrieve Maribelle, the daughter to the duke of Themis. It's going to be a long march which will most likely take at least a day or two. They are just marching with no soldiers accompany them, just them and the Exalt. Einion is expecting a trap or an ambush at least.

Some reason, Einion passed out through the march which result Chrom to order to set up camp and rest. Einion stayed on the ground and have another vision, this one is strange and what he sees is a prison, guarded by men with axes, laughing and torturing at the man in the prison cells. The man, who is being tortured is none other but Einion. Einion was being whipped, spatted on, and been hit by rocks. His armor is still intact but his sword is on the table where the barbarians guarded. "Heh Heh Heh! Not much of a fighter now, are you?" One of the barbarians said before spat at Einion. Einion didn't react before one of the barbarians try to draw Einion's sword but was electrocuted by some sort of barrier around the sword. The barbarian scream in agony and pain as he fell down to the ground. Einion break through the prison by melting the cells with fire. The barbarians reacted by grabbing their axes but Einion leap over them and grab his sword. He drew it and slaughter the prison guards before he sheathe his sword. Einion was going to make escape but he heard more are coming so he then transform into a powerful dragon. His dragon form broke through the ceiling and try to fly away from the castle. As he was flying, he felt a fire magic hit him. He look to see a sorcerer giving him a cold and cruel smile. Einion roared at the sorcerer as he is now getting hit by arrows and magic but the arrows couldn't penetrate his scales or the magic has any affect on him. Einion then fill his mouth with black energy and fire it at the castle where he was as a prisoner. The castle and walls start to collapse as he flew towards the castle with a murderous look. When he sees that nobody survive through his blasts, he flew away and then the vision went black until the vision turn into a burning village. The villages is now cover in dead bodies consist of soldiers in armor, barbarians, and the citizens of the village. The two sides were fighting with one outnumber the other by thousands but have a larger casualties than the other. The armored soldiers flee as one person stand his ground. That one person is Einion who is then knocked out by a hammer and fell into battle. After the battle, he was in a palace with a man on a throne with a crazy laugh before he was sent to the another castle.

Einion awoke in a tent from a dream or a vision. Einion sees Chrom, Robin, Lissa waiting for him to be awake. "You ok, Einion?" Chrom asked with worry resulting Einion to nod in response. They smiled and Robin sigh in relief. Lissa jumped into the conversation, "Your armor is being washed by the way."

Einion's eyes widen as he shouted, "What!?" The shout was heard throughout the whole camp and then Lissa begin to calm Einion down, "The cut on your hand was infected so I healed the wound. That's probably how you fainted throughout the march. Also, your armor is dirty and smells, so we decide that you should at least wash the armor and the clothes you are wearing right now." Einion nodded and got out of the bed, revealing a black tunic made out of silk, there is a red symbol on the upper right of the tunic symbolizing a face of a wyvern like the red cape Einion wore, the tunic also have jewelry all over. His pants are white and feel like it's also made out of silk.

"You know?" Einion look at Lissa as she continued, "You really do look attractive with the clothes you have on right now." Einion's face turn slightly red then Chrom take a closer look at the symbol on his tunic, 'That's the symbol of the powerful Daein Empire. Could that mean that Einion is actually from Daein? We don't know yet.'

Einion see the clothes that were prepared for him. Everyone but Einion left as Einion grab a towel and walk out of the tent. He walked to the bathing room and took his clothes off. He soak his clothes with water and soap in the sink then make his way to the bath tub. He fill the tub with warm water before he got in and started to relax.

Meanwhile, outside at camp, Chrom is walking around to find Robin after he have a question of the next move to make tomorrow and also assign Lon'qu to guard Lissa from a assassination plot.

Chrom approached a large tent and went inside, "Hey, Robin?" No answer as he shout again, "...Robin! Are you in here?!" Chrom scratch his head in confusion as he sworn that this is the only building not been checked yet for Robin, "Robin! ...HELLO? I HAVE A QUESTION ABOUT OUR NEXT MOVE!"

"Chrom?! I-is that you? Er, if you could just wait outside, I'll just be a moment..." Robin said panicking from the other room in the tent.

"What?" Chrom scratch his head as he begins to walk towards the other room, "Come on in?" Chrom reach for the door knob as he starting to see steam coming out through the other side, "Gods, why is it so steamy in here? Did someone leave-" Chrom slam the door open, causing Robin to scream.

"Ah, there you are. I can hardly see a thing through all this blasted steam. Anyway. I wanted to consult with you on tomorrow's march. You see..." The steam is starting to clear up. Chrom's face became red as a tomato of the sight he is viewing right now. What Chrom is seeing is naked Robin covering her breast and public area with her arms, "Er, is there any special reason you aren't wearing any clothing?" Chrom asked, resulting Robin to growl at him and give him the deadliest and most angry face she could muster.

Chrom didn't walk out or kept his eyes off Robin's naked body. A part of him is telling him to get the heck out while the other is telling him to walk up to her and confront her. Chrom didn't know what to do as Robin answer Chrom's question, "Chrom?"

"Yes?"

"Rather than stand there like a slack-jawed village idiot." She said softly before she begins to yell at him, "PERHAPS YOU COULD WAIT OUTSIDE LIKE I ASKED?!" Robin point outside with the arm she is using to cover her breast while Chrom's face became redder than before in embarrassment.

"But, I... You..." Chrom is at lost for words, "Oh, gods, I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to! That is to say-" Robin is getting more irritated as Chrom is still standing.

Robin caught Chrom looking at her c-cup breast, "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUT!" The tone of the scream scared Chrom as he is starting to exit the tent, "R-right! Absolutely! Straightaway! I'll, er, wait outside the tent." Chrom walked out while Robin begin to have thought, 'Such manners! What has gotten into that pervert's head?!' Robin begin to form a smile as she develop a new thought, 'Even though, he looks cute every time he stutters.'

After Robin got dressed, she went outside to meet with Chrom who looks embarrassed and terrified to meet with her. Robin give Chrom a disgusted look, "All right, you! What sort of idiot blunders straight into the women's bathing tent?!"

"I'm sorry! Very, very sorry! I misheard you, I swear it. I had no intention of peeping!"

Robin let out a sigh as she calmed down a bit, "Just... Fine. Apology accepted. Now what was so damned important?"

"Oh, er. I was hoping you could offer some advice on tomorrow's route."

"Fine. What are the options?" Robin asked and Chrom answered her about the map and the two routes he was planning to take. Robin give him easier path through the hills.

In the men's bathing room, Einion is finish drying himself off and then he start to dry his clothes with fire. He make sure his clothes are not close to the fire which is being formed from his hands. After his silky tunic and pants are dry, he wore them and made his way out to the woods to be in peace. As he made it to the woods, he spotted a huge rock. He got on the rock and begin to meditate until he got interrupted by a couple of voices, "Oh, stop it! Yes, I'm a girl, but it's your job to guard me! So no running away and being all weird. All right?"

Einion walk towards the voices and see Lissa and Lon'qu together. He listen to the whole assassination plot and Lissa teasing Lon'qu of catching butterflies which result Lon'qu to shout at Lissa. Einion walked away and back to the rock he was mediating, clearing his mind, and ease the stress that has been haunting him of his struggles to remember.

An hour later, he finished mediating and begin to workout. He took his shirt off to reveal 8 pack abs, muscular tone arms, sculpted v-shape neck and back, broad shoulders, sculpted chest, and numerous scars. He start go on a rocky area where the rocks are sharp to penetrate skin. He start doing hand stand push ups. He couldn't feel any pain from the rocks as he could remember words, 'Pain is weakness.' He doesn't know who taught him but he remember the words.

Einion finished his workout which consist of hundred handstand push ups, hundred knuckle push ups, hundred diamond push ups, three hundred crunches, three hundred body squats, three hundred calf raises, and lastly five minutes planks. He put his tunic back on after stretching his muscles to rid of the lactic acid.

Einion start to explore the forest until he spotted a water fall. He walk towards the water fall and drink from it. The water is very refreshing and rich in minerals. Einion never stop drinking until he feels refreshed and hydrated.

"Einion?" Einion turn to see Lucina behind him with mask off.

"Oh, hey Lucina." Einion response with no enthusiasm.

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"You're not, what do you want? This better not be about my looks."

"It's not about your good looks even if I got to admit, the clothes actually looks good on you."

"Well, thank you. I'm flattered but isn't there anything else you want to talk to me about?"

Lucina sigh, "Yesterday, you said you see me as a rival, remember?"

"Yes, but I'm not in a mood in a duel or train. I just finished my workout."

"I know, I watched you for at least five minutes."

"And you followed me to the waterfall?" Einion isn't mad or happy but he's cool about it.

Lucina nodded and said, "When you said that you see my family and I as rivals. I realize that you're more powerful and stronger than my family and I combined. There is no way you could see us as your rivals. You also went easy on me yesterday as well, didn't you?"

"You're right, I don't really see you guys as my true rivals and I did go easy on you until you almost got my face but is there anything else but rivalry and fighting?"

"There is nothing, I'll leave you alone if you want me to."

"I don't want anything and you do as you wish. I have a question for you." Lucina look at Einion as he continued, "You said you would tell me everything, right?"

Lucina nodded and Einion said, "You only told me your name and that Chrom and Robin are your parents from the future. I'm sure that there is more, like what about me in the future?"

"I'm not sure. You weren't mention as one of the Shepherds in my timeline before. Nobody know if you even existed."

Einion sigh and reply, "I see, so, tell me about the future."

Lucina shared the future timeline with Einion. Einion got to admit that the future that Lucina is sharing is full of sad tales like all the 'Shepherds' are died, the fell dragon name Grima is resurrected, all of Ylisse fell into darkness, and Lucina have struggle to fight against Grima and his legion of risens. After Lucina told her story, she begin to close her eyes with her face down and started to cry as tears start flowing out of her eyes.

Einion was touched by the story and place his hand on her cheek before he starts to wipe the tears on her face. Lucina look up at Einion who is looking at her with compassion. Lucina didn't expect him to give her a look full of pity.

"Your story was sad. I think I could tell you something that is slightly related to that." Einion said with a sad tone, catching Lucina's attention and Einion begins to speak with sadness and sorrow, "I remember some parts now. The king of Plegia." Einion begins to shed a tear as he continue, "The village I was defending while most of the men along with me were dead. They took me away from my family and my home before I got to this place. I was taken to a palace with a king with a crazy laugh before he imprison me to a another castle to be tortured. After torture, I see a huge black dragon," Lucina started to think 'Grima' but Einion continued, "That dragon was me. I escape from torture and destroy the castle and everyone in it. Then it went blank."

Lucina begin to feel pity for Einion as he finally open some part of himself to her. "Looks like we're both the same. My parents were taken from me and you were taken away from your family. We both have suffered so much in our lives, you lost your memories and what's coming back to you are full of pain, suffering, and sorrow. I suffered in the future where the world was full of wars and darkness. Now I believe that we should start to trust one another and form a friendship between us."

Lucina extend her arm to Einion who starts to shaken, thinking of whatever if he should form a new friendship between them. He had never expect her to ask to be his friend after that he has been mean to her. Lucina give him a warm smile, "I know trusting one another is hard but I'm sure you can trust me like I trust you even if we met only like three times. Will you not call me friend? I'm sure that, deep down, you needed a friend."

Einion is starting to grow fond of Lucina and shook her hand to form a new friendship which Lucina still see Einion as a crush while Einion only see her as a new friend and rival but not a fierce one. Their hand separated and they look each in silence.

"Umm, walk with me?" Lucina decide to break the silence. Einion nodded his head and they both start to explore the forest together. "So, you have any family but your mother, father, and aunts, Lucina?"

"Oh, I have a younger brother and sister, a uncle who married aunt Lissa, and a cousin."

"Have we met your uncle yet or later?"

Lucina smiled and said, "You guys already met him."

"Frederick?" Lucina shook her head.

"Virion?"

Lucina giggled and replied, "No. Lon'qu married Lissa." The statement cause Einion to laugh. He's laughing the fact that Lon'qu is struggling to talk to Lissa earlier and Lon'qu has fear of women. Lucina is now confused why Einion is laughing, "Did I say something funny?"

Einion is still laughing, "No, it's just hard to believe that Lon'qu married your aunt Lissa." Lucina is darting him with a deadly look which doesn't scare Einion who continued, "You do know that Lon'qu has a fear of women, don't you?"

Lucina calmed down and let out a small 'oh' from her mouth and reply, "Then that means, I didn't really beat Lon'qu." Einion give her a confusing look as Lucina continued, "He must have realized that I'm a woman. In our duel, he charge with great speed but didn't attack. He froze for like five seconds before I strike him before Basilio declare me as his champion."

"I guess you got lucky until you faced me." Einion teased Lucina.

Lucina playfully punch him in the arm while her face turned red, 'What's wrong with me? I'm usually serious but I feel like a different person around him. I think I'm in love with him.'

"Einion." Einion look at Lucina who ask, "Is it possible if you.. you know. Help me out with a sword by teaching me or spar sometime?"

Einion nodded his head in response, "Sure, let me grab two practice blades from camp." Lucina watch as Einion return to the camp to grab the practice blades. Fifteen minutes later, Einion got two practice blades and started a practice spar with Lucina.

Fifteen minutes later, they finished sparring and Lucina was exhausted with some blows to the ribs while Einion didn't receive any blows. Lucina is panting, "Looks like you won. No matter how hard I tried today, I couldn't land a single hit on you."

Einion smirked and patted her on the back, "That's enough for today. I need to get back to camp and you look to banged up."

Lucina nodded and give the training blades back to Einion. "Bye Einion."

"See ya." Einion reply back as he started to walk away.

Einion is almost at camp as he heard a conversation between Chrom and Robin.

"Not the most appropriate way for a man and woman to get to know each other. But...I suppose as long as nobody else knows."

"Ha ha! It's like we're partners in crime sharing an unsavory past! Anything that brings us closer will make us stronger on the battlefield. Just you wait."

"Partners in crime? Heh heh, I like the thought of that. Well, partner, your secret's safe with me."

* * *

**Capital of Daein, Nevassa**

There stands the great city of Nevassa which is said to be the greatest and the most durable city of all of Tellius during the reign of the Mad King Ashnard. Now, the city was remodeled and rebuilt by the powerful eldest son of Ashnard, Soren along with his wife, Micaiah. The city itself has ten levels and is called the 'City of Power' due to it's enormous size and durability compare to the other cities.

At the tenth level during night, Soren wearing a purple tunic, is on his knees in the garden of Nevassa, grieving and mourning of the death of his eldest son. It's the same day of twenty years since the passing of his eldest son.

"Soren?" Soren turn to see his silver-haired queen walking towards him with a worried face.

"Micaiah." Soren said in a low voice. Micaiah walked to Soren, "Soren. He's gone, we can't do anything about it. Let's get some sleep."

"Go on ahead, Micaiah. I'll be there in a minute." Micaiah didn't leave but instead wrap her arms around Soren, "Soren, you been mourning for him for at least twenty years. We can't bring him back from the dead."

Soren sigh and turn to his wife. He give her a peck on the lip, "You're right, we can't bring him back but I-" Micaiah put her finger on Soren's lips to shush him, "I know but we must worry about the future now. You still have more than one children and you will have two more on the way."

Soren's eyes widened as Micaiah took Soren's hand to feel her stomach, "I'm pregnant... With twins. A boy and a girl. I see it in my foresight."

Soren form a smile and embraced her warmly. "This is wonderful news!" He pulled her face towards his, and kissed her passionately. She move her arms around his head in response, running her fingers through his long hair. Micaiah pulled away when Soren pick her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to celebrate this wonderful news with my wife in bed." Soren make his way to the bedroom.

"You naughty boy!" Micaiah spoke in a playful tone as Soren got to the bedroom.

Meanwhile, Nico is in the royal library, reading a book which looks like a journal or a diary with a candle at the side. It's was written by the famous general name Gawain. It's about how he became skilled in the arts of weapons including the swords. It was also written on how he manage to get hold on to the holy swords, 'Ragnell' and 'Alondite'. Nico read through on him being a teacher to his grandfather, Ashnard, and a teacher and father to two of the current Great Riders of Daein name Ike and Zelgius. Greil is also a grandfather of the other Great Riders name William and Wes.

Nico wields a sword, Perceval which said to be a sister sword of Galahad and also have a power to rival with it's sister sword which both were created by Soren after defeating the Goddess Ashera. Nico is said to be cold-hearted towards others except his family, filled with pride, have sense of arrogance, vengeful, and ruthless unlike what he was over twenty years ago which he was classified to be very kind and nice with a smile which he already got rid of. His skill with a blade is said to be balance of aggression and defensive and his fighting style is based on pure aggression. He was taught by the Great Riders with the sword while his father taught him magic. He is also said to be one of the best warriors in the country of Daein, behind his father and the Great Riders of Daein of Ike, Zelgius, William, and Wes. Zelgius is the leader of the Great Riders but tied with Ike for the number one best warrior in Daein.

Nico is done reading for the night when his ten year old son, Harlaus appeared with a candle. "Father?"

"Yes?"

"I can't sleep while grandma and grandpa keep making strange noises." Nico sigh and told his son, "Go back to sleep, I'll figure something out." Nico said sternly.

Harlaus walk back to bed and as for Nico, walk out of the library. Once he is in the hallway, he could hear noise such as 'oooh' and 'aaahs' from his parent's bedchamber. Nico walk towards the door and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Soren's noise was heard through the door.

"It's Nico and I want to tell you that you woke Harlaus up. So, can you two keep it down?"

"Sure, honey. Just go back to sleep." Micaiah replied to Nico.

Nico left both of his parents alone then head to his bedroom. Once he made to his bedroom, he watch as his wife, Alice, sleep peacefully. Alice has green hair with a brand(Lion) on her forehead and her sleeping clothes seem to be a full body sleeping robe. Her skill with the sword is said to rival Nico's but lack strength compare to Nico. Nico laid on the bed after he change to his undies, and he begin to snuggle with his wife, kissing and nipping her neck. Alice sigh with tiredness, "Nico, I'm trying to get some sleep."

"Ha! How about let's have some fun?" Nico asked with a growl.

"Not today. I'm really not in a mood right now." Alice replied sternly as she slightly elbow Nico in the stomach lightly and hissed at him to get him to stop.

* * *

**I'm going to stop here. No lie, it took me too much thinking for this chapter. Forgive me if I make any mistakes, I didn't really looked it over. Last chapter, I said 'going to do about Tellius soon'. I didn't mean to put 'soon', I meant 'now'**

**Review what you think. I might need help with pairings. I already got RobinxChrom, Lon'quxLissa, VirionxOliva, LucinaxOC. GaiusxSumia? Hey they love sweets, right? CherchexFrederick? It makes sense since Gerome trains to get stronger like Frederick trains to get stronger and healthier in his 'Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour' nightmare. **

**Guest: good job keep it up, also, is tharja gonna be obsessed with robin or Einion  
TyrannosaurusRex: I haven't thought about it yet, honestly, she is probably going to be obsessed with Einion, I don't know why she is obsessed with the avatar in the game. I watch the support(both male and female) videos and it looks like 'Love at First Sight'. Thank you for reviewing.**

**If you're wondering why Ike is in there, read a part of my first fire emblem story. Yes, Zelgius survived and the OC's (Wes and William) are also from my first fire emblem story with class change(maybe). They're branded in my fire emblem fanfics.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Guest: good job keep it up, also, is tharja gonna be obsessed with robin or Einion**

**TyrannosaurusRex: I haven't thought about it yet, honestly, she is probably going to be obsessed with Einion, I don't know why she is obsessed with the avatar in the game. I watch the support(both male and female) videos and it looks like 'Love at First Sight'. Thank you for reviewing.**

**I already got some pairings in my mind. This chapter may not be the best chapter you read but I hope that it's alright. It took me a while to write this chapter and honestly, I was kinda stuck in this one.**

**Chapter 5: The Mad King**

**Einion's Dream**

Two warriors face each other. It looks like the same vision Einion had when he faced off against Lucina. He was facing another warrior with a similar armor and sword except the fact that it's red instead of blue. As they fight, there were slightly equal as it looks like one warrior copied the other warrior's fighting style and technique. Einion is wondering if they're both students of the same teacher, he's the other warrior's teacher, or the other warrior was his teacher. Galahad was covered in blue aura while the other sword is covered in red aura.

Einion and the other warrior charge to strike each other before the vision change to a vast army besieging a city. The city is very fortified and and reinforced with soldiers. The army that besieging the city are men in black, red, and white armors along with beast like creatures, large birds, and dragons. Some of the soldiers are riding on four legged wyverns, pegasuses, and griffons. The army breached the city with brute force and slaughtering anyone in their path including the women and children. The army was led by the same man that Einion was facing in the earlier vision but riding the biggest wyvern he has ever seen. Dragons in the army start setting the city in fire, the large birds swoop at the defenders with their beaks and talons, and the beasts are killing with their claws and teeth. It seems that there is no hope for the people of the city.

The vision then turn to fire then to a huge black dragon starting to appear. The dragon let out a loud terrifying roar over the city that was burned with legions of the same army that was besieging it. The warriors start cheering and the dragon let out a powerful black fire to sky.

* * *

Einion awoke from the dream and start panting. He got out of the bed and then see his armor is in his tent. He then look at his armor and realized that his armor and the armor that he see in his dream looks exactly the same. He then put his armor on and went outside, he sees that it was almost morning and nobody is up. He sigh and walk to the same waterfall that he went to drink.

As he got to the water fall, he started to drink the water and wash his face. After he wash his face, he took out his knives to train. His training with weapons are based on agility, speed, and technique. After an hour of training, he look up the skies to see the sun is coming up from the sky. He has decide to go back to camp to see who's awake.

As he got to camp, he went in the barracks and stop until he heard someone talking, "I been takin' me some combat lessons! I gots a lot to learn, but I'm getting' better every day." Einion realized that it was Donnel talking as Einion is continuing to eavesdrop, "HAAAH!" Einion chuckles as he is wondering what Donnel was doing. He took a quick peek and see Donnel thrust his lance in the room as he was pretending to attack an enemy. "Whew, got to catch me some fishy!" Donnel walked out without noticing Einion who is leaning on the wall.

Einion walked into the small room where Donnel exited.

"Morning, Einion." Einion turn to see Robin entering the room with Chrom. Einion waved morning to them and Chrom ask, "What's up? We were looking for you this morning."

"I was mediating in the woods earlier." Einion lied as he is starting to think, 'The man in my dream. Why does he look so familiar?'

"It's almost time to march. I also wondered what drives you last night and this morning. Do you have any dreams or aspirations?" Chrom asked with a worried tone.

Einion look at Chrom, realized that Chrom was awake before he entered the woods or must have seen him entering the forest. "I dream nothing but the vision that I've seen." Einion got up and left the room while Chrom and Robin looked at each other and shrug their shoulders.

"You know, you've grown very skilled. Care to pair up in the coming battle if we have one against the king of Plegia after we march?" Chrom asked Robin who smiles at him, "Certainly! I'll devise some strategies and drop by later." Robin answered and left the room. Chrom wanted Robin to stay but he's now become too shy to tell her to stay and tell her how he feels about her. He wonders if Robin feels the same thing towards him. He just realized that Robin is more just a tactician in his army, he has fallen in love with her.

* * *

**Daein**

Nico, who is on his wyvern, went to Vyincourd Castle at the mountains in the Desert of Death which is now occupied by Daein. Vyincourd Castle is where assassins, tricksters, dread fighters were trained. Vyincourd Castle is surrounded by a stone wall and it's also said to be a hunting ground for any bandits which include laguz. The castle is not just a hunting ground for bandits, it's also a prison. Feared for it's location in the desert and cruel labor.

As Nico entered the castle, he sees prisoners mining gold, steel, silver, and other ores. The prisoners are also being used as sport for target practices and punching bags. As Nico's wyvern walking towards the keep of the castle, soldiers bowed to him and forced the prisoners to bow. Nico got off his wyvern and made way inside the keep to see the warden. Nico entered the keep and see the warden is yelling at a prisoner.

The warden turned as he shout angrily, "Who dares to enter -" The warden's face turned from anger to fear as he bowed down quickly and said with fear, "Prince Nico. Forgive me."

Nico look at the Dread Fighter and begin with a cold tone, "I came here to look around and this is how you speak to me?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were coming." The warden whimpered. Nico then look at the barbarian prisoner in the keep, tied up onto a chair with two assassins behind. Nico walked over, "What's going on here? Have I miss the fun part?"

The warden got up and ask, "What fun part?"

"Wonderful! Now that I'm here. Let the fun begin." Nico crack his knuckles and made his way to the tied up prisoner. Nico kicked the prisoner on the chest, resulting the prisoner to groan in pain and the chair to flip and roll back to the wall with an awkward position which the chair is upside down. Nico walked over, "Let me guess. How can a person achieve this kind of strength and power? That is the question you were thinking after that kick."

As Nico walked over, he reposition the chair for the barbarian to look at him. He held his hand up on the prisoner's neck, "Here's your answer."

Nico then took the cloth out of the barbarian's mouth. Nico shove his hand in and electrocute the barbarian from the inside. After Nico electrocute the prisoner, he remove his hand which still have lightning sparks around. "Guess, his resistance to magic ain't good. Dispose him." Nico ordered with a cruel laugh.

"My prince, don't you think that's way too cruel?" Nico look at the warden with a cold look and replied with a angry tone, "Are you questioning my actions and orders?!"

The prince's words has install fear in the warden's heart, "AH! No, Prince Nico!" The warden quickly approached the dead body with his two assassins to dispose the body, "Right away, your Highness!"

* * *

**Ylisse, Border Pass of Plegia**

The Shepherd walk towards the cliff where the mad king, Gangrel and a white haired woman. Something snap inside of Einion as he remembers seeing the mad king before in his visions. He could feel the burning anger and rage inside him. The mad king begins, "What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwa ha ha ha!"

"King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us." Emmeryn said to Gangrel.

"The truth? I can give you the truth." The white haired woman jumped into the conversation.

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?"

"You may call me Aversa."

"Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

The conversation went on as Einion is still feeling the burning anger inside. He clench his fists for a while before Chrom killed a Plegiaen barbarian and Maribelle was saved by Ricken.

Einion snap out of his anger and see that the fight has begun. Einion drew Galahad and watch as barbarians, dark mages, myrmidons, and wyvern riders are engaging with the Shepherd. Einion walked as a wyvern rider is flying towards him with axe and wyvern is hissing towards Einion. Einion leap up and roundhouse the rider off his wyvern and then threw one of his knives at the ground where the rideris still lying.

Einion landed and a myrmidon charge at him with great speed and swing towards Einion. Einion blocked the swing and spun around and beheaded the myrmidon. A barbarian charge at him, axe being held high and was swung across. Einion deflected to the side and punch the barbarian in the face. The force of the punch destroyed the skull of the barbarian, breaking every bone in the head and neck.

Einion was then hit with dark magic by one of the dark mages. Einion emerged from the dark magic and walk towards the group of magic users, "How about I show you what magic really is."

Einion begin to chant "**Powerful Flames, Heed my command! Destroy my enemies with your fiery wrath! Rexflame!**" The group of mages start to scream in pain as lava is emerging from the ground, burning the bodies of the mages before combusting violently.

Einion look at a wyvern rider who appears to be the general of the army. He ran towards him, listening to the rider's statement, "I won't ask for your name. Only your life!"

"Why don't you try to take it then?" Einion mock the wyvern rider. The wyvern rider have his wyvern to fly up and charge at Einion. Einion then threw a knife at the wyvern who fell down to the ground. The rider got up and throw his axe at Einion. Einion quickly intercepted the axe by grabbing the handle.

The dismounted wyvern rider gasp in surprise and ask, "Wha-Who are you?"

"I thought you only ask for my life, not my name." Einion then threw the axe back at the dismounted rider. The rider was then beheaded as the swing was too fast and the throw was too impossible for the rider to react. The battle is now over as Einion look at the dead bodies of Plegia warriors that fell in battle. The heroes of this battle is not him this time but Chrom and Robin who were inseparable throughout the battle.

Einion sheathe Galahad and look around to see any Plegians are still alive. When he start to heard a weak voice, he turn to see a barbarian struggling to get up with a sword in his gut. Blood is coming out of his stomach. Einion walked towards the barbarian and drew Galahad. Einion held Galahad to the barbarian's neck and demand, "Tell me where is your king, then I might spare you."

"I will never tell you, you dog!"

"Very well." Einion raise his sword and beheaded the barbarian. 'Hmph, looks like it has to wait. When I see the King of Plegia, I will break every bone in his body. I'll tear him apart with my hands.'

"Einion?" Einion turn to see Robin who begins, "We're marching back to Ylisstol." Einion nodded and followed the Shepherds back to the capital.

* * *

**Dang, this chapter was harder than the last chapter. My first barrack scene, what you think? **

**I believe some of you guys think Einion's personalty is cold, mysterious, bad a**, and etc. Yes, he's bad a**, mysterious, but not really cold. He's kinda depressed and kinda untrusting cuz of memory loss.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Einion's Hidden Power**

**Ylisstol**

The Shepherds made it back to the capital and Emmeryn already called a war meeting with the Chrom and Frederick. After the meeting, soldiers are starting to muster to get ready for war.

Chrom was walking in the courtyard and let out a sigh, thinking about what Gangrel said. He knows that what what Gangrel said is true. His father, the last exalt before Emmeryn did send a invasion to Plegia and killed many of Plegians.

"Chrom? What are you doing out so late?" Chrom turned to the voice and see Robin, giving him a worried look.

"Oh, hi, Robin. Just...dueling with some unpleasant thoughts... Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you should know first. ...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie. The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years. The violence... It was a brutal campaign, ending only with his death 15 years ago. Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but his war was no kinder to his own people. As the fighting dragged on, our army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn."

"Such an experience would change anyone."

"Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults—and stones. She still bears the scar from one... But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

"It must have been so hard..."

"I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin. I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out and healed them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people "forgave" her? ...She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom—the part most worth protecting. She IS peace. But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent. Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

"Well spoken, sir." Chrom and Robin turned to see Lucina walking towards them. Chrom wonder how did the masked person got into the courtyard, "Marth..."

"Good evening to you." Lucina bowed.

* * *

**The Palace of Ylisstol**

Einion is guarding Emmeryn in her room. It was no lie that Einion knew what's coming. He remember the words that Lucina told him the other day. Einion begin to think, 'It's night time and when will the Plegians show up?' Einion snap out of his thoughts when he hear an explosion. Emmeryn look at the direction where the explosion was heard, she walk to check but Einion held his hand out, "Stay here. I'll investigate." Einion walked out of the room and look around.

Einion couldn't see anyone but the Shepherds but Chrom and Robin that came to protect Emmeryn. An assassin charge at Einion and swing his sword towards Einion's head. Einion duck and grab Baselard and swiftly slash through the assassin's stomach before Einion drew Galahad. The assassin fell forward and another assassin leap towards him. The assassin try to behead Einion but Einion stab the assassin before the assassin could swing his sword. Einion swing his sword to the side to get the dead assassin off.

"Emm!" Einion look to see Chrom, Robin, and Lucina without her mask rushed to Emmeryn's rescue.

"Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!" Emmeryn ordered.

"No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

"The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader." Robin stated as Lucina's Falchion is starting to glow.

"Falchion is gleaming..." Lucina looking at her sword.

Einion look at Lucina's Falchion then look at Galahad to see that it is also glowing. Einion look as he Galahad's aura disappeared. 'Galahad's aura disappeared.'

"What's wrong?" Chrom asked Lucina who look at Chrom, "It's not your concern."

"Seems like nothing ever is with you." Chrom replied

"My apologies."

"Just stay by Emmeryn's door with Einion. We'll handle the killers."

Lucina rushed beside Einion by the front door.

"Chrom, please! Flee while you still can! You each have but one life, and I do not wish it weighed against mine!" Emmeryn order but Chrom ignored her.

The enemies are starting to approach against the Shepherds. The enemies are consists of dark mages, thevies, fighters, and cavaliers ad their mission was to kill the Exalt.

A fighter charge towards the front door, Einion swiftly charge and slash his Galahad across the body. The top half of the body split away from the bottom as a thief leap up to attack Einion but Lucina step in and slash through the legs. When the thief landed on his stomach, Einion stab the thief on the the ground. Einion look at another fighter rush at Lucina. Einion shot a fireball at the fighter.

Lucina look at Einion and said, "Looks like we'll make a perfect team." Einion nod in agreement, "I agree."

* * *

**Praven, City of Daein**

Praven was built after the defeat of Ashera. It's very well walled and strong built. It's walls are high and steep. Praven is consider the holy city in Daein where most of the Holy Lancers(Sentinel) of Daein and Holy Blades(Trueblade) are trained. The Holy Lancers are Daein's most elite foot unit troops after the Imperial Royal Guard of Nevassa(Marshal). The Holy Lancers are consider to be fierce and ruthless, they are said to be more trained and advanced than Crimea's Royal Knights. The Holy Blades are more skillful than the Holy Lancers with the sword but in combat, they are no match.

Nico is continuing his training with one of the Great Riders, Wes, who is the weakest of the four Great Riders and the son of the leader of the Great Riders, Zelgius, and former Rider Petrine who died in the Mad Kings War.

The training for Nico was rough, training with a Great Rider whose speed and agility to rival with Soren's power in combat but Wes's skill with the sword is slightly better than Soren's. Wes wields a sword, Alondite which was passed down to him after his father, Zelgius forge a sword, Guinglain, as his own to be powerful than Alondite. Wes's uncle, Ike has also forge a sword for his own to rival with Zelgius's newly forged sword.

"Impressive! You're getting better everyday." Wes commented as Nico is struggling to lay a hit on him. Nico starting to pant as he swing his practice blade across at Wes. Wes dodge the swing and Nico swing below for the legs. Wes leap up and back flip. When Wes landed, he give a smirk and said, "I said you're getting better. Well, so have I."

Nico is now exhausted, every strike he manage to deliver will get blocked or dodged. Nico walked slowly towards Wes before he heard a clap. Nico look to see another Great Rider, William, the older brother of Wes. William wields Dinadan, a powerful doubled bladed Kwan-Dao Sword.

"Remember, Nico, what makes a warrior strong is not the weapon, but the warrior holding the weapon." William stated as he walk towards his brother and the prince.

"Nico, I believe my brother dismissed you from training. Your next training will involve transforming into your laguz form." William stated and Nico shook his head, "Oh no, I'm not training in my laguz form tomorrow."

William look at the prince with disbelief, "What?" Wes also look at Nico with disbelief. William and Wes are not one bit afraid of Nico's ruthless and cold attitude.

"There's no need. I already surpass my older brother in combat in my laguz form already!" Nico try to put the statement into conclusion but William wasn't convinced as he argue back with a angry tone, "Why you punk! How dare you! I've fought along side with your grandfather and your father in combat! Since way before you, your brothers, cousins, and sisters were born! I also look up to every brave warriors of Daein before your grandmother and grandfather were officially married."

Nico growl at William as William continued, "Do you even have a clue? Even a little more training will determine if you really did surpass him or not! Do you understand!"

"Yes, but you probably don't!" Nico responded as he turn towards his wyvern and continued, "Look, I will prove myself that I surpass him by killing every barbarians in this continent including breaking every prisoners at Vyincourd Castle."

William was shocked to see that Nico haven't listen one bit of his statement. Nico got on his wyvern and flew away.

* * *

**Ylisstol Palace**

The fighting continued as the assassination team haven't stop attacking. They have gain two allies, a rabbit beast warrior, Panne, and the candy loving thief, Gaius.

Robin just hit a fighter with a thunder ball. A thief charge at Robin with full speed, Robin look away. "Ahhh." Robin open her eyes to see the thief to fall to the ground.

"Chrom," Robin watch as Chrom approach her, "You save me..."

"Of course, I can't afford to lose our chief tactician." Chrom reply shyly. Robin smiled and Chrom asked, "Care to fight side by side like last time?"

"Of course, partner."

Chrom grab her hand and head outside to meet with the leader. Cavalries of Plegia start to charge towards them. Robin manage to take one out with Arcfire with Chrom knocked another cavalry off his horse and stab him. They are starting to push the Plegians back and face their leader who appears to be a Sorcerer. The Sorcerer is dark skinned, wearing dark robes, black hair and beard.

The Sorcerer look at Robin, "Well, well... Ha ha ha! Oh, I know you... Submit to me, and perhaps I might honor you with the truth!"

'Honor me with the truth? What is he talking about?' Robin thought as Chrom step in front of her.

"You- You will pay for interfering in my designs! Emmeryn is suppose to be dead!" The Sorcerer stated towards Chrom.

"The only person is to be dead by tonight will be you." Chrom replied back and the Sorcerer chuckled and look behind Chromand Robin, "You," Chrom and Robin look back to see Einion and Lucina appeared. Einion's eyes looks full of anger as the Sorcerer continued, "You look so familiar which I couldn't recall. You look like the great warrior I tortured twenty years ago."

Einion begin to walk towards the Sorcerer.

Lucina try to hold Einion back but Einion was too strong and too stubborn to be held back. Chrom and Robin are beginning to look at Einion with worry as Einion is continuing to walk, "You!"

The Sorcerer smiled wickedly as he shot Elfire at Einion but no effect on Einion.

Einion is starting to be surrounded by fire, thunder, wind, dark, and light magics as his anger is beginning to rise to the limit and his rage is starting to cloud his mind. Einion kept growling and Robin begin, "Einion! Calm down." Einion didn't listen and the Sorcerer is starting to shaken with fear.

"This should stop you." The Sorcerer said as he shot Arcfire at Einion but still no effect which strikes more fear into the Sorcerer. 'Woah, even with a powerful fire magic, Einion still take it like it was nothing' Robin thought.

Einion stopped as he begin to feel intense energy is flowing in him and he roar to the skies. The roar was load and terrifying as it sounds like a wyvern. Einion's helmet fell from his head and continue to roar. Wings are appearing from his back, claws appearing, and tail is growing out.

"No! This- can't be!" The Sorcerer stated as Einion give out a final roar and the aura around him erupted from Einion resulting everyone to cover their eyes. Once the bright aura disappeared, everyone open their eyes. Some of the Shepherds look astonished and some with fear. The Sorcerer was looking with intense fear, "No! I finally recognize you. You are that warrior twenty years ago! It's you!"

Einion transformed into a dragon. The dragon's scale was black as the night, the belly was white as snow, wings are red as blood, claws sharper than steel, and teeth sharper than swords. Horns are surrounding the dragon's head.

Einion look down and roar at the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer shot Arcfire at Einion but still no effect. "No! How is this possible! Even with my improved magic, you're still indestructible!"

Einion growled angrily and black energy charging in his mouth. Einion then release a beam of black fire at the Sorcerer. The blast was destructive and powerful, killing the Sorcerer, burning his flesh. After the Sorcerer was killed, Einion stomp the ground and roared to the moon. Einion reverted back to his human form and his eyes still full of anger. 'That energy was so familiar. It's like I felt a surge of energy flowing through me before I transformed.' Einion walked inside the palace after he grab his helmet and put it on.

"He doesn't look like he's in a great mood." Robin stated and the Shepherds went back to Emmeryn's room. They realized that Einion is not there but they're not going to try to look for him.

* * *

**Ylisstol courtyard**

Einion walked outside and look up to the skies. 'So, the dreams that I dreamt were actually twenty years ago and yet, I couldn't remember before that. Have I been sleeping for twenty years?' Einion thought as he drew Galahad and angrily stab the ground.

"Einion?" Einion look to see Lucina walking behind him. Einion's angry expression never change as Lucina is walking towards him.

"What you want Lucina? I'm not in a mood for any flattering."

"Einion," Lucina spoke in a soft manner, "I understand you're angry but-"

"But nothing," Einion interrupted, "Everytime I try, nothing happens. None of your words could make me feel better Lucina."

"Why do you attempt to push me away? I thought we were friends, are we not?"

Einion reply, "I don't know. It's great, I got my revenge for the torture I faced twenty years ago by killing the torturer. I thought I will feel satisfaction but I don't! I feel more anger flowing in me and I don't know why!"

"Sorry, Einion, I-" Lucina look down and a tear fell from her eye. Einion look at her and ask, "Why do you cry, Lucina? Can it be that you feel rejection from a man you admire after the first meeting?"

Lucina look at Einion, "Maybe this feeling I have for you is just a mistake. You were always so cold towards me then became nice to me. Now you're back to your former self." Lucina start to walk away and begin, "I loved you Einion. I have when I fought with you and you have realized it. But I know you don't feel the same way and you wanted to break our friendship."

Einion's anger begin to soften up as Lucina walked up to him and kiss him on the cheek. Lucina state, "Good bye Einion. I don't want to see you ever again. Don't try to make me love you ever again" Lucina turned and walk away.

Einion's expression changed from angry to pity. He knew Lucina had a huge crush on him but he never had an idea of her being in love with him. Einion walk towards the palace. As he makes his way towards the palace, he met up with Chrom, "Einion, I see that you're not angry anymore. Have you seen Marth?"

'They still call her Marth?' Einion nodded and said, "Yeah, she went that way." Einion pointed to the direction where he believe Lucina went.

"Alright." Chrom said as he make his way to the direction Einion was pointing.

Once Chrom saw Lucina walking, he cut in front of her, "Going somewhere? You have a bad habit of leaving without saying good-bye, you know."

Lucina is still heartbroken from her conversation with Einion as she reply with a sad tone, "Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."

"Good ones as well—you saved my life as well as both of my sisters." Chrom realized that tears were shedding from her eyes, "Why are you crying?"

"Don't worry about it. Just forget it." Lucina walk past Chrom and disappeared through the night. 'What has happen to her? Can it be about-' Then it hit him, 'Einion.. I think I get it now. Einion's soften anger, Marth fighting besides Einion, the way she lay her eyes on him during battles. She has fallen in love but he rejected her love.

Chrom walked back to the palace and learn about Panne and the history of taguel. Emmeryn try to apologize for the almost extinction of the taguel race but Panne spat on her words.

* * *

**Mysterious world**

"Nngh... How?! My purpose is too significant...to be thwarted...here... Aaargh..." The Sorcerer begin as he is thinking of his battle with Einion. "How did they find him?"

A mysterious dark woman figure appeared and said, "Validar."

"What? Who are you... Where did you...come from?" Validar ask and receive a chuckle from the dark woman, "I am the power that compels you. You will not perish here. It is not written. You must live on to author a destiny greater than you know."

Validar gasp as he figure out who he was talking to, "I-impossible! It can't be you! It can't be..."

"I am the wings of despair. I am the breath of ruin. I am the fell dragon, Grima..." The dark woman replied and continued, "So, you have fought with the great grandson of the dragon who used all of his strength to help Naga and the first exalt to seal me away."

"What?! You mean.."

"Yes, I know his heritage. Einion, High Prince of Daein. Son of Soren of Daein and Micaiah of Begnion in the continent of Tellius. Grandson of the Mad King Ashnard and his mount Almedha of Goldoa who is the daughter of the same dragon who help seal me away."

* * *

**I'm going to stop here. Sorry that I took so long, I just got a job and it really messed up my updating schedule. I most likely skip some chapters ahead due to maybe since Einion has finally rediscover his transformation, he will be unstoppable. Sorry that you hate that I broke Lucina and Einion's friendship up but I did it. I don't know why but I decide to break their friendship, don't worry, they will be back together.**

**Guest: Are you done with this story or are you still writing it  
Answer: I'm still writing the story. I believe I won't be updating as fast as I use to update. If I was done with the story, I would have put it as complete. Thank you for reviewing, if you have an account then I would have reply back to you after that review.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chrom and Robin's full S support or is it?

**Chapter 7: Confession**

**Near Breakneck Pass**

It's been five days since the attempt of assassination of Emmeryn and the armies of Ylisse have been fully mustered. Chrom couldn't think of anything but Robin. The five days, he have been avoiding her, feeling awkward around her, and always avoiding eye contact with her during meetings. Everytime Chrom and Robin spar, it always ended with Robin won in seconds which is unusual since the spars they use to have were always Chrom being the victor.

Chrom is standing in his tent, thinking on how would he have the courage to tell Robin about his feelings without him looking or sounding like a wimp. Chrom believe that he needs some help like advice but from who? Chrom is thinking of all the possible candidates that could at least give him the best love advice.

The candidates he was thinking of were Maribelle, Sully, and Sumia. He also thinking of Virion, Frederick, and his little sister but scratch them off. Virion knows how flirt and poetry but what would he do if he figure out who's the girl? Frederick may be his guardian but he will definitely give him the worst love advice out of the whole camp like making her do his nightmare workout with him. It doesn't matter what Lissa say but what would she do after? Chrom knows that Lissa will probably follow him and hide behind somewhere before telling the whole camp. He knows Einion and Lon'qu are out of the question due to Lon'qu fear of women and Einion might not be great with women at all since he did rejected 'Marth'

Chrom sigh and went outside his tent. He walked to the dining tent where everyone is eating breakfast. Everyone greeted him while he was looking for an open seat until he found one which is between Robin and Lissa. Lissa is eating next Lon'qu who is looking very uncomfortable while sitting next to Lissa.

Chrom sigh quietly and walk to the open seat. Chrom feel so tense and nervous as he sat down. He look down his plate to see that breakfast is sausage, eggs, bacon, pancakes, and bread. He slowly grab his fork and starting to eat his food. He took one quick peek at Robin to see that she is reading some history. He look around to see that everyone but him has finish eating their breakfast. Chrom look at Robin who caught his gaze.

"Morning Chrom." Robin smiled and was the first to talk which makes Chrom panic in his mind, 'Crap! I'm so nervous.'

"M-Morning Robin." Chrom replied nervously after looking away.

Robin's smile disappeared, "So, how was your sleep, partner?" Robin ask sternly.

"My sleep?"

"Yeah Chrom, you sound like you woken up from a nightmare." Robin close her book as she got up. Robin walked around the table and sat in front of Chrom.

Chrom look up at Robin's serious face which makes Chrom to panic more in his mind. Chrom knows that Robin felt disrespected that Chrom avoid having eye contact with her. Chrom is starting to sweat before he replied without thinking, "Sleep was good. Well, I have a dream about you." Chrom's eyes widen after realizing what he just said.

Robin cock an eyebrow, "About me?"

'Shit! Shit! Shit! What am I suppose to say?' Chrom thought before he found make something up, "Yeah, it's about you and I fighting in a battle with Gangrel. We won and peace was restored to all of Ylisse." 'Please buy it.'

Luckily, Robin bought it and smile, "Oh, well, I'm going to go outside and review some battle history. Find me if you need anything." Robin got up from the seat and left the tent. Chrom sigh with relief and continuing to eat his breakfast.

After Chrom finish his breakfast, he walked out of the tent.

Chrom is walking throughout the camp and spotted Sully training by herself. Chrom approached her, "Hey Sully."

Sully was panting before she look at Chrom and responded, "Hello Chrom, are you here for some sparring?"

Chrom shook his head viciously, "No thanks, I just need to ask you an important question and please keep it a secret for me."

Sully sigh, "Whatever, Captain. What's the question?"

"It's kinda personal, I was wondering what do you expect from a guy friend? As in a romantic relationship."

"Well, maybe a strong man who will spar with me pretty much everyday and let me be independent." Sully answered with a serious tone.

Chrom begin to think, 'Strong? Independent? But I am already strong and Robin is independent.' "Ok, thanks for the advise Sully."

"Go get her, Captain." Sully replied with the same serious tone.

Chrom sigh as he realize that Sully's love advise will definitely not work. He decide to go find Maribelle for some advise. When he found Maribelle, she was sitting on a table, drinking tea. Chrom walk towards her.

"Good day, milord." Maribelle greeted.

"Hey Maribelle, Chrom is fine. May I ask you a question?"

"Sure, ask away."

"Um," Chrom scratch his head, "In a romantic relationship, what do you expect from a guy friend?"

"Well," Maribelle begin to think, "I think a well mannered young man who will fight by my side and won't lock me up in a cage."

Chrom sigh, 'Well, the independent statement again. Well mannered? I think I need some lessons right now.'

"Um, mind if you give me some lessons of being 'well mannered'? The woman that I was talking about complain to me about my manners." Chrom asked as he remember one of the conversations of him going to get hit on the head by Robin.

"Oh," Maribelle form a small smile, "Is the woman you're talking about happens to be Robin?"

"What?" Chrom panicked as he look around, "What are you talking about?"

"Lissa told me in Ylisstol that you made Robin angry one time and she was going to hit you with a rock. I knew it something to do with your mannerism." Maribelle smirked as Chrom just stood still with a funny look. Chrom was completely speechless as he realized that Lissa somehow knew about the conversation.

"Ok. It's Robin, promise me that you will keep it a secret."

Maribelle nodded as she signal Chrom to go inside her tent before they start their lesson.

_An hour later..._

"Ok, I think I have enough for today. Thank you Maribelle." Chrom dashed out of Maribelle's tent while Maribelle was reading a book to teach Chrom.

'That was boring... I don't think that I could go for an extra minute.' Chrom thought as he walk around camp.

"Chrom?" Chrom's thought interrupted as he heard Robin behind him. "Robin?!" Chrom gulped as he turned around to meet her face to face.

"I've been looking for you for the past hour. I was wondering where you were for the last hour."

"I was at Maribelle for something."

"Really? For what?"

"Um, you want to talk somewhere else?"

Robin nodded and follow Chrom to the forest. Robin was wondering why Chrom took her.

"Chrom? Is there a special reason why you brought me to the middle of the woods?" Robin asked the somewhat confident Chrom.

"Er, of course not!..." Chrom replied as Robin begin to turn around and leave, "Wait! Actually I do have a special reason, milady."

"Chrom, you're acting very strange. Are you hiding something from me? I don't remember you calling me 'milady'." Robin look back and cross her arms.

"H-hide? Of course not! N-nothing at all. It's just..."

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"I'm not stuttering! I'm perfectly relaxed and normal."

"And refusing to meet my eye? Listen, Chrom. Didn't you say that we're close friends, with no secrets between us? Didn't you mean that?"

"Of course not! I mean, of course I do! I mean" Chrom sigh, "It'shard to put it into context."

Robin sigh, "I know you've been avoiding me recently. And I'd like to know why, Chrom. I think I deserve an explanation. Please. I can't go on pretending there's nothing wrong. Do you dislike my company now?"

"D-Dislike you? No. Why would I dislike my chief tactician? Nothing could be further from the truth."

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"It's just that..." Chrom is beginning to think that it's time for him to confess his feelings for Robin. "We've been fighting a lot together. We're always side by side. At first, I thought of you as an ally, then a comrade, and finally a friend. I've felt the bonds of trust grow between us, stronger and stronger. And then I realized...you were more than just a friend."

Robin blushed a little, "Chrom, what do you mean by that?"

"I mean I care about you, Robin. As a man, and you as a woman."

Robin gasp as well as her face is redder than before, "Chrom, you possibly don't mean.." Robin was about to leave but Chrom quickly grab her hand,"Wait, please! You've made me come this far, and now I'm going to say my piece."

"But when you're worked up like this, you might say something you regret."

"I don't care, Robin! I always try to find a way to express my feelings and now I think it's the time."

"O-kay?"

Chrom took a deep breath and begin, "Robin, I'm hopelessly in love with you."

Robin give out a small 'oh' and Chrom got on one knee and propose, "Robin, you are the wind at the back and the sword at my side. The dream I have about you was us building a peaceful world together..Just you and me. Will you marry me?" Chrom held out a diamond engagement ring. The ring was describe to have the sign of the exalt on top of the diamond with rubies, sapphires, and emeralds around the band. It was a ring of the House of Ylisse, it was the ring which was made by his parents for him. Chrom is giving a hopeful look as Robin's eyes widen at the sight of the ring.

Robin's heart is starting to pound and started look down of the ground and cry. "Chrom.." Chrom's hopeful look change to fear as he watch Robin crying in front of him.

"I wish I could... But," Robin look at Chrom, "It's impossible and wouldn't be right."

"Oh Come On!" Chrom and Robin look as Lissa popped out of the bushes.

* * *

When Robin said it was impossible in the game, I imagined Lissa eavesdropping in a nearby bush, and then standing up and shouting the exact words I just put. Please review what you think or any suggestions.. Or maybe PM me. By the way.. I did not forget Sumia, wait until next chapter

I am definitely change Robin's appearance.

Build: 01

Face: 01

Hair: 03

Color: 03

I most likely will change the title and the OC's name because it will get confusing in the future. I let Sephiran live in Radiant Dawn..

-TyrannnosaurusRex. 7/26/14


	9. Chapter 8

**I change my mind, I'm not doing a Sumia suggestion**

**Chapter 8: Confession Part 2**

"Oh Come On!" Lissa stood and shout at the shock Chrom and the sad looking Robin.

"Lissa! Were you spying on us?" Chrom asked his blond haired sister who nodded.

"I'll see you back in camp, Chrom." Robin walked away from Chrom who turn back to Robin, "Robin! Wait!" Robin didn't look back and ran back to camp, leaving Chrom heartbroken while still holding the ring he presented in his proposal. Chrom look down and said quietly, "I knew this would happen." Chrom sigh and Lissa tries to comfort him, "It's ok, you could propose to her again."

"What do you mean? She just rejected me." Chrom replied with little anger and begin to run back towards camp. He felt his hearts pounding rapidly as he's running.

Lissa stood alone with a look of pity and happiness at the same time. "Well, I feel sorry for my brother but I'm actually happy." Lissa then held his hand out and look at her engagement ring that Lon'qu present to her.

* * *

**Shepherd Camp**

Robin went inside her tent and lay on her bed. Robin laid on her stomach, crying uncontrollably, doesn't know if Chrom hate her for rejecting his proposal. Robin loves Chrom and wanted to say 'yes' but she knows that she has one thing that Chrom might not like is the brand on her hand. The brand symbolize the blood of the fell dragon, Grima, and Chrom has the blood of the Exalt symbolizing the bond with Naga.

She heard a knock on her door, "Come in."

The door open revealing a black armored man coming in through the door, "Einion?"

"I hear crying from your tent. Is everything ok?" Einion asked with a soft tone. Robin nodded, Einion doesn't believe her so he said, "You don't look ok. What's going on? You could tell me. Are we not friends?"

Robin sigh and reply, "It's Chrom. He proposed to me earlier today." Einion sat on her bed and ask, "Did you accept or reject his proposal?"

Robin push off from the bed and sat beside Einion, "I kinda reject him. Our marriage will never work out. A General and his tactician? Should I say, a Prince and some low class woman? I have the mark of the Fell dragon in me and he has the mark of the Exalt."

"Does it matter?" Einion asked and Robin look at him funny, "What?"

"He loves you, do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him. I fell in love with him for a very long time."

"Why not tell him that you love him? Why not accept his proposal? Why does it matter if you're not royalty?" Robin was touched by Einion's words and thought about what he just said. She admit that she was convinced and begin, "You're right. Maybe I should tell him tomorrow."

Einion nodded until they both heard someone is knocking on the door, "Robin?" Robin gasp as she realized Chrom is knocking on her door. Einion look at Robin and said, "Best for you to tell him now." Einion made his way to the door and opened it. Chrom was surprised to see Einion open the door.

"Einion? Is Robin here?" Chrom asked, Einion nodded and whisper, "I'll leave you two alone." Einion walked out.

"Chrom? Come in." Robin shouted and Chrom obeyed. Chrom walk towards the bed where Robin is sitting. They look into each other eyes as Chrom begin, "Forgive me Robin. I wasn't thinking and I was thinking that we," Chrom sigh before he continued, "could start over. I didn't mean our relationship, I mean, about the proposal. No, I meant the awkwardness between us."

Robin smiled, "You don't need to, besides, I was thinking of what you said to me earlier." Chrom look with surprise and Robin stood up from her bed and walk towards Chrom who backed up to the wooden wall of her cabin, "I find your proposal irresistible and I regret that I reject your proposal."

"You-you do?" Chrom stuttered before Robin answered, "Yeah, I love you too and - Mmmmph!?" Robin's eyes widened as she realizes what is happen. Chrom pressed his lips on Robin's and forcefully slip his tongue into her mouth to fight for dominance. Chrom wrap his arms on Robin's slim waist. Robin close her eyes and melt into the kiss she is receiving from Chrom. They been kissing for a minute before Robin broke the kiss while Chrom went to kissing and nipping on her neck. Robin let out small moans as she begins, "Chrom?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you think that we should wait until the war is over?" Robin asked, resulting Chrom to pout at her, "But, we're not marching. We're resting for the night."

"I know, but we have to worry about the soldiers first. Maybe, after the war is over, I'm all yours." Robin replied, resulting Chrom to let go off her before she backed off and blow him a kiss.

"Robin, wait!" Chrm walk towards Robin and held her hand out. Chrom pull the same ring he presented to Robin earlier, "So, do you accept my proposal or am I going to get rejected again?" Robin responded by giving him peck on his lips and pulled back, "Of course I accept. We will make a world a better place like you said. I am the wind of your back and sword of your side as you are to me."

Chrom smiled and walked out of Robin's cabin after they both say their good-nights to each other. Chrom walked into his cabin and lay onto his bed.

"So, how was it?" Chrom jumped out and look at his younger sister who smiled at him.

"Lissa! What are you doing here?"

"Just want to ask you a question. How's the proposal to Robin?"

Chrom sigh, "She accepted. I'm the happiest man alive right now." Lissa squealed as she is jumping up and down on Chrom's bed.

"Lissa, stop jumping. You're ruin my bed." Chrom ordered his younger sister then realized a ring was on her finger. Chrom's eyes widen as he realized that it's an engagement ring.

"Lissa?"

"Hm?"

"Who give you that ring?" Lissa stop jumping and hid her hands behind her back.

* * *

**Hyrule**

"Nico! Come out and fight me you traitorous bastard!" A man name Ganon is riding his horse in the fields of Hyrule. He was used by Nico for plunder of riches and power in Nico's name until Nico betrayed Ganon by massacring the Gerudos down to the last child a year after Ganon was hired by Nico.

In the stone fort, archers of Daein are ready to fire as Ganon is being engaged by the warriors of Hyrule, Zoras, and Gorons that deserted. Nico is in the keep with two Dark Knights behind him. Nico is holding a Palantír, watching how Ganon manage to defeat the deserters that joined Nico.

"It's me, he wants, eh?" Nico ask one of the captains who replied, "Yes."

"Then so be it." Nico believe that it's time to engage him with Nico riding his wyvern, Tyrant, which is said to be the biggest wyvern most of the world have ever seen. Tyrant is so terrifying and huge that most wyverns wouldn't dare to fight except for two wyverns that were able to meet up a challenge with Tyrant. Soren's wyvern, Hurricane, is double the size of Tyrant due to it's age and a better aggressor for a wyvern because of the years of fighting and Soren's skill of training the terrifying lizards of Daein. The other will be Einion's wyvern, Urgost, who has left Daein in order to look for his fallen companion and rider.

"Sire?"

"Yes, prepare my wyvern, Tyrant, captain." Both of the captain look at Nico with a confused look thinking that he is planning to avoid conflict, "Sire? You wish to leave the castle?"

"Are you questioning my orders!?" Nico snapped as he smash the Palantír to the table.

"Ah! No, Prince Nico. Right away, sire!" One of the captains left the keep and head to put armor on Tyrant before Nico could kill him then feed him to Tyrant.

Outside, Ganon was finally knocked out of his horse. The soldiers, Zoras, and Gorons grab him but Ganon broke off by using his dark magic to get out of their hold before he got onto his horse again and shouted, "Nico! Come out of that castle and fight me!"

As Ganon made it close the gate, he shouted, "You Coward! Come Out!"

A terrifying roar was heard from the sky. Tyrant appeared to the sky and landed feet away from Ganon who has been waiting to engage the High Prince in a duel. The men that were fighting Ganon earlier were frightened and terrified on the sight of Nico.

"Lord Nico!" One of the men spoke with fearful tone while the other begin, "We saw you sire!"

"Yeah, Long Live Lord Nico." Another soldier spoke and everyone begin to chant, "Long Live Lord Nico."

The only person not chanting was Ganon who was chuckling towards Nico, "No way, you live long enough." Nico was staring at Ganon with a angry expression as Ganon continued, "Actually it's been too long for my taste. Nico, listen up! We quit! All of us! We don't work for you. You could find someone else to do your dirty work!" Nico drew Perceval from it's sheath. Perceval is surrounded with red powerful aura as Nico is starting to awaken Perceval's most powerful and ultimate technique.

Ganon is still insulting, "Oh yeah, there is one last thing." Ganon forms a dark energy with one of his hands, "This is for all the people we killed in your name! We wish my people weren't foolish enough to believe you. So here, have it!" Ganon shot a dark energy beam straight at Nico.

As the beam is at midway from Nico, Nico laugh as the aura of Perceval has gotten stronger, a red ball of energy is forming and expanding. When Ganon's dark beam was going to make contact with Nico, the beam suddenly disappeared when it hit the ball of energy.

"What?! No Way!" Ganon's eyes widen as he realized that his magic has been absorbed by the energy ball. Nico, still laughing, slash his sword, releasing the ball of red energy straight at Ganon and the warriors that deserted their nation to join Nico's.

"Nico! Please Don't!" one of soldiers of Hyrule pleaded but it was too late. The ball hit Ganon first and traveling toward the Hyrule Castle while killing all the deserters that join Nico's army.

The Daein soldiers including the two Dark Knight captains watch with disbelief in their eyes that Nico will actually just destroy Hyrule a year after hiring Ganon.

As the ball hit the Hyrule Castle, part of the castle and the whole palace exploded, killing the citizens, killing the King, Link, and the Queen, Zelda. Nico mockingly laugh at the partical destroyed castle, "Ahahaha! Oh my! This is... stupendous! Wow, what a great show! Unbelievable! Look at that! AHAHAHAHA!" Nico never like Hyrule except the fact he respect the power of the Triforce. But the power of the Triforce was no match for the might of a hundred twenty three year old prince.

* * *

**Shepherd Camp**

Einion is resting on the bed in his cabin then he sees blue aura from Galahad's sheath. He got up from his bed and walk toward Galahad. He drew Galahad from it's sheath and see a blue aura all around the sword. Einion then have visions, showing a destructive castle, been nearly destroyed by one man. He has the same armor as Einion and his sword a different color. It's the warrior from his earlier vision.

Einion's vision changed to the two swords, Galahad, and the sword in a different color. The two swords are fighting each other, both are powerful. Einion is wondering if it's fate that the two will face each other or is it just a dream. In the vision, he discover something is going on with Galahad. Galahad's power is rival with the other sword's. He see him and the other warrior were distance from each other.

Einion see himself starting to be surrounded with blue aura then raise Galahad up to the air, a beam of blue energy was release to the sky. Einion's eyes turned blue then the other warrior raised his sword up to the air like Einion did but the color was red. After the other warrior raised his sword, they both charge at each other, slash their swords at each other. The swords collide with each other.

Einion snap out of his vision and start panting. He knew Galahad was special but not powerful or have powers. The vision have now make Einion willingly reawaken Galahad's power.


	10. Nation Description

Alright, I decide to do this, it's a description of the nations in Tellius now.

**Daein Empire**: Daein, a country which is ruled by the High King of Daein, Soren, who ruled Daein for over 100 years. The heirs of the country will always bear the brand of the Black Dragon, a symbol for power.

The country grew into depression after the believed death of the former High Prince, Einion. The title of High Prince is passed down to the former caring prince, Nico, the second oldest son of Soren and Micaiah, blinded by revenge and rage, his mind became clouded with madness. Nico has vow to surpass Einion and avenge his death, not only to hunt barbarians and enslaving them but to scour the other continents with the help of not just Daein but Goldoa, Crimea, and Begnion.

Daein was known for their military power which is the strongest behind it's longtime laguz ally, Goldoa, and their raise for wyverns. It's military is consist of Halberdiers, Heroes, Generals, Swordmasters, Warriors, Snipers, Rogues, Assassins, Sages, Archsages, War Monks, Paladins, Great Knights, Silver Knights, Gold Knights, Griffon Riders, Dragonlords, Dread Fighters, Bishops, Saints, Tricksters, Berserkers, Trueblades, Reavers, Marksmans, Vanguards, Marshals, and Sentinels. The military was feared for it's powerful and number of wyverns and griffons the country raised, the weapons they forged, and it's ability to repel anything including cavalry.

**Monarchy of Crimea**: A country of wisdom, ruled by the great grandson of Elincia, Alexander(Conqueror/Marshal), who rule for 40 years.

The Crimean military is very limited but known for it's powerful navy, skillful and powerful cavarly, and their archery skills. It's military consist of Soldiers, Knights, Silver Knights, Gold Knights, Great Knights, Paladins, Mercenaries, Heroes, Myrmidons, Swordmasters, Marksman, Halberdiers, Fighters, Generals, Sages, Bishops, Saints, Griffon Riders, Pegasus Knights, Falcon Knights, and Seraph Knights. The Crimean military may be weaker than the laguz countries, Daein, and Begnion, but their blood grows fierce when they defend their country, and fiercer still run the blood though the veins of Crimean warriors when they follow a great leader, like Darius(Gold Knight/Vanguard), the greatest of Alexander's sons. Darius is said that he might rival with the High Prince of Daein, Nico, in combat.

**Republic of Begnion**: Ruled by the Empress, Sanaki,and her husband of 90 years, Arthur, the younger brother of Soren.

The Begnion military is the largest military in the continent of Tellius, rivaling Daein's military strength. Military consist of Soldiers, Knights, Cavaliers, Fighters, Myrmidons, Archers, Paladins, Generals, Sages, Archsages, Great Knights, Snipers, Saints, Valkyries, Falcon Knights, Seraph Knights, Wyvern Lords, Dragonlords, Marshals, Sentinels, Dark Fliers, War Monks, Dread Fighters, and Dark Knights.

**Kingdom of Gallia**: Gallia, home to the beast tribe. Ruled by Skrimir, the Lion King of the beast tribe.

**United Bird Nations**: The combine nations of Phoenicis, Kilvas, and Serene forest. Ruled by the Eagle King, Tibarn.

**Kingdom** **of Goldoa**: Goldoa, the home to the dragon laguz, the most powerful nation in Tellius in ahead Daein and Gallia. The country is ruled by the Black Dragon King, Rajaion, along with his mate, Ena.

**Kingdom of Hatari**: Hatari, home to the wolf laguz and the wolf branded. It is said to be the weakest laguz country in Tellius. Ruled by the wolf queen, Nailah.

**Independent Nation of Grann**: A small nation of Brandeds ruled by Stefan who is the father in law of Nico of Daein.

**Greil** **Mercenaries**: Mercanary company which lasted over 100 years. It is run by Mist, relative to the four of the Great Riders of Daein. The mercanary group grew larger in numbers and popularity as it is known for their good deeds including helping the poor, fighting bandits, and for battle. They are the guerrilla force in Tellius.


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bond**

**Fields of Plegia**

A week after Chrom's engagement with Robin, the Shepherds have defeated the wyvern riders of Plegia in the Breakneck Pass, the Grimleals at the border Sands of Plegia, and defeated the Plegian forces at the Midmire. Those battles have cost Ylisse their exalt, Emmeryn, but gain new allies including the Pegasus knight Cordelia, the mercenary, Gregor, the Manakete, Nowi, the monk, Libra, the obsessive dark mage, Tharja who quickly fell in love with Einion, and the merchant Anna.

Einion is sleeping in his tent and begin to dream. He could see him as a little child with a group of children and a grown man. They appeared to be in field where a mother wyvern along with ten of her offspring that were around six months old. The grown man who appears to be an instructor hand out piece of meat and said, "Remember, a wyvern is always a companion for life."

The children nodded and Einion approached to one of the young wyverns. Einion hand out the meat to the young wyvern who smell the meat. The wyvern ate the meat while Einion walk close to pet it. The wyvern stood up on his back legs and push Einion to the ground with it's two front legs, purring and rubbing it's face to Einion's. "It looks like we will be together forever, Urgost."

Einion awoke from his sleep and stood from his bed. He left his tent with just Galahad and knives. He look out to see the sun is starting the rise. He walk towards the middle of camp until he felt a presence of the obsessive dark mage. He turned and begin, "Tharja, have you been following me this early morning?"

"Yes." Tharja admitted freely with a light shade of pink on her face.

"I notice that you always watch what I do. Mind if ask why?" Tharja giggle a bit and reply, "Only to protect you, my love."

"I beg your pardon?" Einion's eyes widened.

"Oh yes. I realized it the first moment we locked eyes. "He isn't like the others," I thought. "He's the one I've been seeking!"" Tharja replied which Einion took as a compliment but didn't take it that lightly as Tharja was hoping, "Thank you, but I think your fantasy of love is nothing but a shadow and a thought that you love."

Einion walked away and sat on the grass fields of Plegia. He was confronted by Chrom who look at him with a worry expression after seeing Einion sitting on the grassy field.

"You alright, Einion?" Chrom sat besides him.

"I'm good. Just had a dream." Einion answered.

"Ok, well, is there something you need right now?"

"Sure, maybe a spar could help clear my mind." Einion respond and make his way towards the training field.

* * *

**Vyincourd Castle**

"So, you certain that Valm is mobilizing their troops under the man they called 'The Conqueror'?' Nico ask one of his spies who nodded after telling Nico every information including having powerful cavalry.

"Sounds like rival to Crimea but stronger land and aerial forces but weaker navy." Nico said as he smirked.

"What are you planning to do?" The spy asked.

"Nothing yet. I have word that all nations have agreed to declare war against Magvel and Elibe. I will destroy both of those continents and have their people in long life slavery and extinction." Nico replied before he chuckled wickedly. The reason for them to declare war on the two continents was Nico got them to declare war on the two continents. He have convinced them that he have the prisoners that he captured told him that they came from those two continents but that was a lie.

* * *

**Fields of Plegia**

Einion and Chrom just finished their sparring. Einion got to admit that Chrom has gotten a lot better but Einion still have the edge. Robin was amazed that Chrom is starting to catch up to Einion but fell short.

"You got a lot better, Chrom. Have you been training lately?" Einion asked.

"Ugh! Hahh! I have, after every battle we have with Plegia. I remember some of your skills and techniques but I couldn't match up with your strength." Chrom replied and Einion smirked.

Robin walk towards her beaten fiance and give him a kiss on the cheek before helping him up. Lissa came over to heal Chrom's injuries before Einion could sense something. What he sense is not a enemy but a bond of friendship. What could it be until someone shouted, "A wyvern!"

Everyone look up to see a huge wyvern give out a loud roar while flying over them. Einion realized that the roar was not of fear, aggressiveness, or despair, but excitement. The wyvern has four legs and it's heavily armored. The wyvern was a lot bigger than any wyvern they saw in Plegia. Chrom begin to order, "Archers! Fire at the wyvern!"

* * *

**Melior, Capital of Crimea**

"Assemble the fleet and army at Port Toha. As many men can be found." King Alexander exit his palace with his sons and generals who are Gold Knights or Silver Knights. Alexander have three sons name Darius, Julius, and Marius. Darius been the eldest one and the strongest out of the three sons. Julius been the second son while Darius is the youngest.

"Remember, you have ten days." Alexander said to his Generals and sons who nodded and turned to get ready before Alexander grab Darius's armor, saying, "On the tenth, we sail for war." Darius nodded and Alexander let go of his armor before going to one of his generals, Nikolai(Silver Knight/Marksman).

"Nikolai."

"Sire."

"Make haste across Crimea. Summon every able body men to Port Toha." Nikolai nodded and went to get on his horse. Alexander watches as the Crimean army is mobilizing quickly as possible. Horses are being armored as well as their griffons and pegasus knights. Soldiers are mounting on their horses and aerial mounts while wielding their steel and silver weapons.

As every men mount their horses and aerial companions, every foot soldiers have hold a weapons and armor, Darius made a speech, "Now is the hour! Warriors of Crimea! Oaths you have taken, now fulfill them all, to lord and land!"

Melior is twinkle to one tenth of it's forces while Alexander and his sons are leading fifty thousand cavalries which consist of Gold Knights, Silver Knights, and Great Knights. Melior is also sending thirty thousand foot soldiers which consist of halberdiers, generals, swordmasters, and heroes, ten thousand marksmen, and thousand aerial force which consist Seraph Knights and Griffron Riders. Thousand Bishops, Saints, and Sage accompanied to help boost the morale. Their banner is a horse surrounded by flowers.

**Nevassa, Capital of Daein**

Daein is also mustering to Port Tihr. Nevassa twinkle to one eighth of it's force. Soren is leading ten thousand dragonlords and griffron riders a piece, seventy five thousand foot soldiers which only consist of trueblades, sentinels, vanguards, marshals, reavers, assassins, rogues, tricksters, dreadfighters, whispers, and berserkers. Five thousand snipers along with three thousand marksmen are being led out of the capital. Six thousand cavalry consist of silver knights, gold knights, great knights, and paladins are also marching out of the capital to Port Tihr. Accompanied the army are war monks, bishops, archsages, saints, and sages which only calculated to two thousand five hundred. Their banner is red with a wyvern colored in black in the center of the banner.

Accompanying Soren are his three sons, Nico, who quickly came to Nevassa after receiving a message that the army is departing, Sebastian, a powerful magic user and a skillful sword fighter, and Zachariah, a expert Griffron Rider and powerful Sorcerer. The Great Riders, Ike the Vanguard, Zelgius the Marshal, William the Sentinel, and Wes the Trueblade, are also accompanying the Daein army.

* * *

**Fields of Plegia**

As the archers fire their arrows, the wyvern dodge all of them easily. The wyvern's expression turned into it's aggressive nature as it landed towards the archers, spreading fear to them due to it loudest and terrifying roar. The wyvern launch it's head at one of the archers and grip him in it's powerful jaws. It crunch down it's jaws, breaking every bones. The wyvern threw the archer at the other archer and breath it's fire at the remaining archers.

"That wyvern is too powerful!" Chrom drew Falchion and ready for an attack. Robin shot her thunder magic at the wyvern who roar, enduring the slight pain from the thunder magic, breath fire towards Robin. Robin watched as the breath of fire is coming towards her. Chrom quickly tackle Robin out of the way.

Basilio who was alongside with Flavia, grab his bow and aim at the fire breathing wyvern but the wyvern show the arrow coming and quickly flew up. Flavia threw his hand axe at the wyvern. The wyvern quickly dodge the axe and fly down towards Basilio and Flavia and smash them to the ground with it's front two legs. The wyvern roared at them and was going to bite one of their heads off. Both Basilio and Flavia were frightened of the wyvern's incredible skill in combat, sharp teeth, and sharp claws.

"Einion! Why are you just standing there? Help!?" Robin shouted at Einion who is currently standing still, not bothering to attack the wyvern. Einion is completely still, watching the wyvern attacking the Shepherds.

"Can it be?" Einion whispered as he begins to approach towards wyvern.

Before the wyvern was going for Basilio's head, Einion shouted tyo the wyvern, "Stop!" The wyvern obeyed and look at Einion. Einion's heart is starting to pound and everyone is looking at Einion like he's crazy.

When Einion got close to the wyvern, the wyvern start smelling Einion. Einion is starting to pet the wyvern with a soft touch. The wyvern then rub his head on Einion and purred.

Everyone was amazed that Einion was able to tame the wyvern but Einion had it all figured out. As Einion wrap his hands around the wyvern, he whisper to it, "Urgost? Is this you?"

* * *

**Well, looks like Einion found his lost companion. Well, it took longer than I thought. Normally took at least a week or two to update a chapter but apparently it took longer. Remember that this story won't really follow the game.**

**I know some of you are going to be like "Wyverns don't breathe fire.", yes, they do. Cherche gained Minerva by defeating her and surviving her fire breath. She even got a burn scar on her shoulder.**


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Other Supports**

**Fields of Plegia**

"Urgost? Is this you?" Einion ask the wyvern quietly. Urgost furiously rub his head against his found companion and let out a cry of happiness after twenty years of endless searching.

"Um, Einion?" Robin ask Einion who turn his attention to her. Urgost look at Robin and the Shepherd army with suspicion. Urgost growled at the Shepherd as he was saying, 'I will kill you all if you ever come close to me.'

"Oh, this is Urgost." Einion announced to the whole camp.

"Who?" Chrom was confused before Einion answered, "He's my wyvern."

Everyone couldn't believe it. The giant wyvern that attack them is Einion's? Einion never told them that he had a wyvern.

"You never told us that you had a wyvern!" Lissa said loudly.

"I just remembered. I saw him in my dream last night." Einion replied as he turn his attention to Urgost. Einion then mounted on Urgost.

"Where are you going?" Chrom asked.

"Going to spend time with my friend." Einion replied then smack Urgost lightly on the neck to signal to fly. Urgost spread his wings and start flapping. Every flap makes a powerful wind as Urgost just flying away with Einion. Einion shouted, "I'll be back!"

* * *

**Port Toha**

The Crimean army have arrived at Port Toha where soldiers are camping or camping outside. Ships are been built by workers and soldiers and as the strongest army in Crimea have arrived with Alexander leading, soldiers and commanding officers greeted him.

"My lord!" One of soldiers shouted and Alexander responded with a wave.

As Alexander rode, he look at one of his commanders, Samuel(Gold Knight/Marshal) who is the lord of Canteus. Alexander ask, "Samuel, how many?"

"I bring three thousand from Canteus, my lord!" Samuel replied.

Alexander nodded then another officer announced, "We have a thousand and five hundred from Felirae, King Alexander."

Alexander rode with his army and look around, "Where are the soldiers from Reyvadin?"

"None has come, my lord."

The port is now packed with around a hundred of thousand warriors of Crimea and they have two thousand and five hundred ships built. Crimea ships are equip with deadly siege weapons and are protected by thick layers of wood and steel.

* * *

**Fields of Plegia**

**Vaike & Cordelia's S Support**

After winning a sparring match against Chrom, Vaike has decide to go find Cordelia. Once he find her, he ran up to her.

"Har har, yes! Didja see that?! I won a round against Chrom! I mean, he won too, so I guess it's technically a draw. But still!" Vaike celebrated.

"I did see—it was quite the spectacle. Both of you fought to your limits." Cordelia replied.

"The sword's not my first choice, but I SWORE I'd win eventually! 'Sides, I reckon beatin' Chrom was the only way to cut through your heart's defenses..."

"...What are you talking about?" Cordelia became confused as Vaike start to explain, "Maybe it's time you stop waitin' on Chrom. There're others just as worthy. Besides, did you see Robin's finger? She is wearing Chrom's ring which means that Chrom is engaged with her already."

"I...I have no idea what you are talking about. And furthermore—" Cordelia was shocked that Chrom is engaged with Robin already and she was a little jealous.

"And when I say "worthy," I'm talkin' about the Vaike, natch! What say ya turn some'a that single-minded devotion my way?"

"B-but, I'm still not sure I properly understand..."

"Y ou've got passion, and I got passion! I'm thinin' we can fan each other's fires and really set things ablaze! ...Here, I want ya to have this." Vaike brought out a custom made ring. The ring has gems around the golden band and the crown of the ring was diamond but sparkled with rubies and sapphires.

"...This is a ring. Vaike, are you...proposing?" Cordelia gasp at the sight of the ring.

"It's custom made, ya know? Had it crafted a while ago. I was hopin' I might knock Chrom outta your heart. And, well...I guess I'm still hoping. What do you say? I got a chance or what?"

"I, er... Well... What I want to say is... Yes, Vaike. Yes."

"Truly? You'll marry me?! Gods blow me down if this ain't the best day of the Vaike's whole life!"

"Well, the Cordelia feels the exact same way, hee hee..." Cordelia lean towards Vaike and her lips contacted with his.

**Virion & Olivia C & B Support**

Olivia is outside of camp, surrounded by the tall grass, practicing her dancing. "Tra-la-la-la-LAAAAAA!"

"Oh ho!" Virion who is watching from the tall grass, resulting Olivia to stop and ask with fear, "Eek! Wh-ho's there?!"

"My apologies, fair maiden. I had no wish to startle you." Virion revealed himself from the tall grass.(**A.N. I know it's kinda creepy but I don't have any ideas except tall grass**)

"Virion? Oh, thank goodness it's only you."

"Goodness, indeed! It appears the young maiden trusts me as a friend. Although, speaking as a man of passion, I am unsure if this pleases me or not."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Ah, it is no matter. Now please! Tell me more of your intoxicating promenade! I find it strange that you are preforming a dance for two all by your lonesome."

"You're familiar with this dance?"

"I have, on many occasions, taken the gentleman's part."

"Erm, I don't suppose you'd care to show me the steps? I m-mean, if it's no trouble! I'm trying to learn it, you see, but it would be SO much easier with a partner!"

"Virion has never refused a plea from a damsel in need, and he shall not begin now! I will teach you what I know. I will teach you...EVERYTHING!"

"Oh! That's great!"

_30 minutes later_

"And STEP and STEP aaand...BACK!"

"L-like that?"

"Ah, it brings a tear to my eye. You have captured it perfectly!"

"Well, it's all thanks to my kind and patient teacher!"

"A lady should be handled like a baby bird. Gently...and yet ever mindful that at any moment she could fly away!"

"No one would care if I flew away..."

"My lady Olivia appears to be unaware of her many talents and charms!"

"Oh, stop it, Virion. You're just saying that because I happen to be standing here."

"That they are hidden behind that gawky exterior makes them all the more beguiling!"

"Okay, maybe don't stop."

"That is why your dances inspire so many of us on the battlefield. But, if I may be so bold, a little more confidence would not be entirely remiss."

"Th-thank you for your honesty, Virion. I appreciate the praise. Even if it's just idle flattery, it makes me want to try harder."

"Idle flattery?! My lady, you wound me! I speak as one possessed by beauty."

"See, now I KNOW you're lying! You say the exact same things to all the girls."

"Perhaps. But it is never a lie!"

"Er, right. But if EVERYONE is as beautiful as you claim, doesn't that mean-"

"*Ahem!* That's enough chitchat for today! We must continue our lesson."

"Yes, of course. Ready when you are!"

**Gaius & Sumia B & A Support**

"Heh heh. There's bound to be a hive around here somewhere. Plus, this meadow of tall flowers should hide me from that oddball noblewoman..."

"Hey, Gaius!"

"Oh, come on! Really?"

"Hee hee. Isn't this field sooo pretty? Now, let me guess... You're here to hunt bee larvae, right? Ha ha! I KNEW it! In that case, I'm here to help!"

"Look, Stumbles, I don't want to be rude or anything, but I'd rather get help from-"

"What kind of flowers do flowers do bees like most? The little purple ones? Those are pretty!"

"Hey! Hello? I'm trying to insult you here!"

"Ooh ooh ooh oooh! Look, Gaius! A bee, a bee!"

"Huh? Wh-where?!"

"There! It's flying toward the forest beyond the meadow."

"You're right. I'll bet a custard pie there's a beehive somewhere in those trees... Right, I'm going to check it out. You stay here and weave flower bracelets or- Huh? Where'd she go?"

"Oh, Gaaaius! Yoo-hoo! I've found the beehive! Now, I just... *grunt* have to... *grunt* pull it off this branch..."

"What in the... Are you mad, woman?! You can't just go grabbing beehives!"

"EEEEK! Bees! Bees! Oh gods, they're everywhere!"

"I warned you, you daft- Um, what are you doing? H-hey! Don't run TOWARD me!"

"Here's your beehive, Gaius-catch! Sorry, gotta run! See you later!"

"Good heavens, she's fast. But what am I supposed to do with- Gah! BEES! Thousands of them! Aaaaaaaaaargh!"

_10 minutes later_

"Ouch! Ow ow ow ow ow... I didn't know it was possible to get stung this much. ...And live, I mean."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Gaius. I can't help thinking that it was partly my fault. I mean, I'm the one who took the hive. Oh, and then gave it to you..."

"Don't worry about it, Stumbles. I got what I was looking for."

"The bee larvae?"

"No, not bee larvae! Who eats that, anyway? I wanted this sweet, sweet honey. Look at that golden, syrupy shine... Mmmmmm..."

"Oh. Well, I suppose honey is good. It's no bee larvae, but... Say, do you mind if I just try a little bit? Maybe just a quick tast-OW!"

"Your arm bothering you there? Here, lemme look."

"*Sniff* I-if you insist..."

"Your elbow's swollen up like a turnip! Were you stung or something?"

"Y-yes, but... I didn't want to mention it because you had all those stings. And you seemed so happy about the honey, s-so I didn't want to spoil it..."

"This kid's braver and more thoughtful than I realized..."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Listen, Stumbles, do you like sweets? Cakes? Candies? That sort of thing?"

"Oh, of course! Especially the pretty ones."

"Well then, maybe you should have this."

"B-but, that's your honey! You worked so hard for it!"

"Hey, you saw the bee, found the hive, AND collected it. I just ran for my life. Seems to me this belongs to you as much as anyone."

"Oh, Gaius..."

"You know, all this time I thought you were just another strange noble. But I was wrong. I'd be honored to call you a friend."

""My friend, Gaius..." Hee hee. It DOES have a pleasant ring to it, doesn't it? Oh, you know what we should do, now that we're friends? Collect more honey!"

"Er, no thanks. I think my honey-hunting days are done..."

**Libra & Maribelle A Support**

"I've made up my mind, Libra. When this war is won, I shall start another."

"A war, Maribelle?"

"Indeed. I aim to fight for the rights of all citizens as a minister of the law!"

"Someone of your elevated station would fight on behalf of the meager masses?"

"Of course. I'll start in Ylisse, then take the fight to Ferox, Plegia, and everywhere else. I'll fight each battle until none suffer under the burden of an unequal body of law."

"Bending other kingdoms to your will is no mean task, even with an army at your back. To do so with diplomacy alone is a monumental undertaking, Maribelle"

"I'm well aware of the madness of it, but my mind is set firm."

"Why would you take up such a colossal burden of your own free will?"

"Because of your words, Libra. The joy and the pride they stirred in me. You thanked me for something that ought to be a given, and you said you felt redeemed. If my efforts could bring such redemption to more people, no burden is too great."

"I merely spoke my mind. I never thought to impact such grand or weighty meaning."

"Yet your words changed my life just the same. And for that, you have my thanks."

**Ricken & Panne S Support**

"Ricken"

"Oh, wow! You actually said my name! Thanks, Panne! This is such an honor!"

"Are you being sarcastic? I can't tell. And are you sure I've never said your name?"

"Yep, this is the first time! So what can I do for you?"

"I was thinking about the other day, when you cried over my story. I am very worried."

"Worried? About what?"

"You are a young man in possession of a naïve innocence that will one day vanish. And when that happens, I fear that one of us is going to get hurt. I think we need to stop spending so much time together."

"No, don't say that! Not when I just bought you this…"

"Is this a ring?"

"I really like you, Panne. I want us to swear to be each other's friend, forever and ever."

"This crest on the ring–does it symbolize the pact?"

"It's my family crest. My father said I'm supposed to… Well, I'm supposed to give the ring to the person I want to marry."

"Marriage? I have heard of this human custom. Are you sure about this? I am a taguel, after all."

"Of course I'm sure!"

"All right, Ricken, you've convinced me. We shall be friends for life."

"Yes! This is the best day ever! You won't regret this, Panne!"

**Sully & Kellam S Support**

"Hey, Sully. I wanted to thank you for watching my back in the last battle."

"No sweat, pip-squeak. I reckon I owed you one for one damn thing or another. ...Funny. I can't even imagine how I fought back when I didn't have you around. It feels good knowing someone's looking out for you."

"I know! I feel so much stronger when you're out there."

"But it's even more than that, Kellam. The way you want to help everyone else... You make me want to be a better person."

"Um, well, funny you say that... See, the thing is... I'm more interested in protecting you than anyone else."

"Oh?"

"I like you, Sully. In fact, I REALLY like you. So I was thinking maybe we could...get married?"

"Married?!"

"Yeah, married! Look, I went out and got you a ring and everything!"

"...I'm not much of a lady, you know. Not sure I'd be much of a wife."

"I think you'd be great!"

"I, uh... Look, this kind of crap isn't easy for me, but...I like you, Kellam. I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"So then...yes?""All right, pip-squeak. Let's do it. I'll watch your back, you watch mine, and together we'll be unbeatable!"

**Stahl & Miriel S Support**

"Aaaaaand...finish line. *pant, pant* Heh heh. After this, everyone'll have to work REAL hard to keep me average!"

"Stahl, you are blessed with a most remarkable skill."

"You mean, a most average skill, don't you?"

"The ability to be ordinary at everything is, in fact, most extraordinary."

"Er, well, I suppose that makes sense in a totally nonsensical kind of way. But listen, I found something else about me that isn't average..."

"You have piqued my curiosity. Please, edify!"

"This is difficult to put into words. ...Er, especially to you. But let me try. The other thing I'm not average at is... being in love with you. Because without a doubt, I love you more than anyone else in the world!"

"Is this a jape? Some manner of revenge for my making you exercise?"

"No jape, milady. The honest truth. And I have this ring to prove it."

"In other words, you wish to be my lifelong partner. Is that correct?"

"It means I want to be your husband! I admit, I used to hate all the running you made me do. But now I live for it. I can't wait to get out there and jog or chop wood or whatnot! I like that you're always watching and making notes, and I want that to continue."

"And I, for my part, am anxious to continue my observations. And more importantly, I also harbor some measure of affection toward you. Therefore, I shall accept both your ring and your proposal."

" I guarantee that when it comes to marital bliss, we won't be average!"

"Interesting. For the first time ever, you strive to be above average in something."

"That's right. And I know I can do it—because I love you, Miriel."

"Ah, yes. Quite. Thank you. I...um...also find you agreeable."

**Nowi & Donnel S Support**

"Hey, Nowi! So, I was thinkin'... We both got things we're lookin' for, right?"

"Right!"

"Well, why don't we look for 'em together?"

"Oh, that's a great idea! Here, let's promise! Pinky swear!"

"Er, I was thinkin' of somethin' a mite different than a pinky swear..."

"...Thumb swear?"

"I reckon this one's gonna need yer ring finger..."

"Oh...I see! Donnel, are you saying what I think you're saying? Because—"

"Sure am. It's a marriage promise."

"Hee hee, I knew it! People forget I've been around the block a few thousand times."

"Well, now it's finally time to take things to the next level. Let's have yer hand, then."

"Here..."

"Yee-haw! It's a perfect fit!"

"Yaaay! We did it!"

"Now we're promised to each other."

"No take-backs!"

"Don't ya go and worry 'bout that. I'm gonna live out my life at yer side."

"Thanks, Donny! You're the best!"

"Aw, I'm so happy, I'm gonna dance a jig! yeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaw!"

* * *

**Nevassa, Princess Diana's Chambers**

Diana(Dark Flier) is the eldest child of Soren and Micaiah, bear a heron brand on her hand like her mother. She has greenish long hair and she is said to be one of the most beautiful woman in Tellius. Her skin is as fair and white as snow and her hair is like silk. Her powers are deadly compare to Einion or Nico.

Many men of Tellius has tried to win her hand but only one man has captured her heart. Her heart was captured by none other than the son of one of the Great Riders, Priam, who visits her once a while, sent her letters and gifts.

"Your Highness." One of the guards knocked on the door.

"Come in." Diana replied, resulting the guard to come in with boxes of jewelries, gems, and a letter.

"From Priam, your Highness." The guard put the gifts and the letter on her desk where she was sitting.

Diana was flatter that he has send her so much gems and jewelries but she wants one thing, she wants to see him in person more. The guard left her chambers and close the door before she began to read his letter.

* * *

**Alone with Einion and Urgost**

"Urgost, I hope you'll be kind to forgive me. After I've been gone for so long." Einion unfortunately beg his mount for forgiveness. Urgost lead his head forward to Einion and lick his face like a dog would kiss his owner. Einion took it as forgiveness and smiled with tears falling out of his eyes.

"Really? After the years you been through, searching for me? You're willing to forgive me and call me be your best friend? Even if I couldn't remember much about us?" Urgost rub his head against Einion's face. Einion is glad that his wyvern doesn't show any indifference or anger towards him.

Urgost stop when he sense a strange presences. Einion could feel a familiar presences nearby, watching him. "Plegian soldiers.. Urgost, prepare for battle." Plegian soldiers start appearing and the captain of the Plegian soldiers approach towards Einion and Urgost.

"Greetings Einion, I've come in peace to negotiate with you." The captain of the Plegian forces said.

"Speak your terms, Plegian. What kind of negotiation you want to have with me?" Einion spoke with hostility with Urgost growling.

"King Gangrel is offering ten thousand gold to the great and mighty Einion if he does fight for Plegia against Chrom and his band of Ylisseans and Feroxs."

"Sounds tempting but I must decline." Einion replied with the same hostility and continued, "Tell your fellow king that I will not accept anything from him unless his crimes were paid. I swear on my life that I will not rest until I have my revenge."

"So be it. Prepare to die Einion." The captain got his axe ready but Einion quickly responded by shot one of his knives at the captain in the head.

"Captain is down! Attack!" The Plegian soldiers start charging at Einion directly but Einion spoke to Urgost, "Up, now!" Urgost flap his wings and flew up.

"Archers!" the archers of Plegia start firing their arrows at Urgost. Urgost flew faster across the sky and then fly towards the archers. Urgost breathe his fiery breath at the archers. The battalion of archers were ignited in fire and Urgost grab one of the archers and crushed the skinny body in half, tasting the blood of a human. Soldiers start charging at Einion and slash their axes and stabbing with their spears but Einion quickly drew Galahad and chanted, "**Mighty fire. Heed my command! Destroy my enemy with your power! Rexflame!**"

Einion shot molten lava at the whole battalion of soldiers, resulting the flesh and armor of the soldiers to be melt down to their bones. The fire started and Einion blew the fire away with wind magic before Einion smiled as he said, "Is this it? No challenge in that. No resistance towards magic."

Einion whisper to Urgost, "Let's go back."

Urgost growled in disapproval.

"Come on, I understand that you were attacked but I promised to help them and they promised to help me." Einion convinced Urgost who growled in defeat before flew up to the skies.

* * *

**I did the supports and now you know most of the pairings I'm doing. I know the supports aren't detailed but I'm way too lazy to do all of them.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Last chapter with the supports was a disaster, I know that. I pretty much pasted them from serenesforest**

**Chapter 11: The Mad King**

**_Three Weeks Later._  
**

**Border Wastes**

Chrom's army of Ylisse and Feroxs against the Mad King, Gangrel, and his army. Chrom's army is outnumbered even with half of the Plegian army were in disarray but Chrom felt that the outcome is certain that his army will win with the muscle of their Feroxs allies, the tactical strategy of Robin and Einion(well mostly Robin), and the brute force and powerful magic of Einion along with his wyvern, Urgost, who is at least larger than the other wyverns, resulting the wyverns in Gangrel's army to fear Urgost.

Gangrel approach Chrom and his army, "Good day, my little princeling! Still dreaming of your squashed sister?"

"No more talk, Gangrel. Today you die, and peace returns to Ylisse and Plegia." Chrom replied with a bitter tone.

"Pah! Such hypocrisy! You despise me, wretch! You want to cut me down! You don't know the first thing about peace. No man does!"

"I know more than you ever will."

"More than me? More than ME?! Bwa ha! ...You ARE me! When life asks you a question, you answer with blood!"

"Maybe you're right... I will never be my sister. I cannot forgive men like you—men who sow nothing but evil. All I have left are her words, and her memory. Were I alone, I might be driven to madness. ...Or worse. But I'm not alone. My friends and brothers-in-arms stand behind me."

"...Are you done? May I vomit now? Bwa ha ha! What a flowery harangue!" Gangrel mockingly laugh at Chrom then his expression turned serious, "Men are beasts! Nothing more! We fight! We kill! We devour our prey! Beasts do not stand behind beasts, little prince... They use each other only so long as it suits their own selfish purpose!"

"Perhaps this explains why your own soldiers refuse to stand behind you? You are a poison. A festering wound. And I will do what my sister could not."

"Such a clever tongue you have, little prince... It will look quite fetching hanging on my mantle, next to your sister's corpse!" Gangrel replied and went back to his army, outside one of the fortress.

"Milord, I have come! ...Am I too late? I don't claim my dance as anything special, but Khan Basilio says it renews the spirit!" Olivia came into the battle with a iron sword and Chrom nodded in approval. Chrom could see more Plegian soldiers exiting from the forts around them and surrounded Chrom's army.

Chrom's Army are trembling with fear until Chrom give out a speech to his frighten soldiers, "Hold your ground! Hold your ground!" Everyone paid attention to Chrom, ignoring the fear they have as Chrom give out his speech, "Sons of Ylisse, of Feroxs, my brothers! In your eyes, I seen the same fear that will take the heart of me. The fear of courage fails, when we forsake our friends and family, but it's not today! Today we fight for Peace! Freedom! And Justice!"

After Chrom's speech, everyone in the army drew their swords, spears, axes, bows, and got on their pegasus. Chrom walk towards Robin and ask, "Fight with me, side by side?" Robin nodded and Chrom then go to Einion, "I know you have fulfilled your promise but I don't know if I had fulfilled mine."

Einion smirked and replied, "You don't need to keep your promise, I'm proud to call you, Robin, and everyone here my friend." Einion and Chrom shook hands and Einion said quietly, "For Emmeryn." Chrom nodded and Einion mounted Urgost who produced a huge upgrade. Urgost's armor is fortified with steel and Einion create a spiky armor around his tail which now looks like a maul.

* * *

**Bern**

The Tellius invading force of Daein, Crimea, Begnion, Gallia, Goldoa, Hatari, Grann, and the Greil Mercenaries have defeated Bern with brute force and magic. The casualties of the Tellius force was very light as the invasion was first begun by Daein's general and leader of the Daein Holy Lancers, Adrian, the son of Daein's Great Rider, William. Adrian have led two hundred men to sack the beach with ease against three thousand defenders but he didn't do it by himself but with the Crimean prince, Darius, who reinforced Adrian with five hundred of Crimea's best soldiers, the Dismounted Royal Knights(Marshals). Fear have spread throughout Elibe as the Tellius army have split into five.

Nico, the High Prince of Daein, commands one army and have besieged the capital of Bern. Overwhelming the defenses and Nico have make to the collapsed palace that he have normally destroyed.

**Palace**** of Bern**

The young King of Bern, David, is in his collapsed throne room with the stake stuck in his chest through his armor, close to his heart. "Dammit all! Too strong!." David have sent his wife away to Lycia for safety but word was that she was captured. He also worded a retreated to the citizens and wounded soldiers but Nico's forces have cut it off.

"I need to save them." David said to himself as he try to remove the stake but he screamed in agony and pain when the stake was halfway off before he heard footsteps. He could see two men in black armor with silky masks covering their mouths, growling at him before move out of the way, showing Nico who is wearing his armor and holding Perceval.

David show hostility to Nico as he said, "Nico... You listen to me! I have at least a thousands of men and citizens trying to retreat that you cut off, too injured and helpless to ever to be a threat to you! Husbands, Fathers, Sons, Mothers. You let them and my Queen go. You hear me?"

Nico's cold expression didn't change as the fallen king growled angrily and said, "You Bastard! You don't even care! You wanted to kill us all. For what? Hunger for revenge and power?" David starts to form a fire ball straight at Nico as he continued, "How many innocents have you now killed? How many more have to die? What if Einion could see you right now?"

Nico's expression turns to anger as he kills David by slash Perceval across David's throat. 'He dares to say my brother's name to me?' Nico thought as he turn to one of his soldiers, "Kill all of the men and enslaved every women and child. Let the Queen warn the whole continent. It's already too late."

"Next destination. Etruria." Nico laugh evilly as he start to plan his march.

* * *

**Border Waste**

The Plegian army dared Chrom's army to charge at them and Chrom is trying to make a decision if it is worth to charge at them in sand. Once he made up his mind, he look at his army and said, "For Emmeryn." Chrom was the first to charge before Robin joined him.

After the two charged, the combined army of Ylisse and Ferox joined the charge towards the Plegian army. Einion, Sumia, Cordelia have their mounts to fly up to the skies and lead the pegasus knights and Nowi to fight off Plegian aerial force.

Once Chrom and his army engaged with Plegian army, Chrom, slash the Plegian soldier's spear away and slash back through the Plegian soldier. Robin who is side by side with Chrom, watch his back, carrying her sword and use her magic against the Plegian forces. The Ylisse soldiers and Ferox warriors start to beat their Plegian opponents, Ylisse Pegasus knights fight their wyvern opponents with their speed as well of use the Plegian wyvern's fear of Urgost against them by following behind Einion and Urgost. Virion stayed behind the troops along with Olivia, Lissa, and Maribelle boosting the morale of the troops, Virion is firing arrows rapidly and accurately.

Einion and Urgost are at the skies with the group of Pegasus knights including Cordelia and Sumia behind them, a group of wyvern riders were flying towards them slower than other wyverns would. Einion look back and shouted, "On Me!"

The Pegasus Knights obeyed and followed Einion. As the two aerial force engage against each other, Einion was the first to kill one of the wyvern and it's rider then Urgost smash his horned thick head against one of the wyverns along with it's rider who fell to the ground. Cordelia and Sumia along with their pegasus sisters followed and stab their lances at the wyvern riders flying by. Nowi fire her blast on the faraway wyvern riders before she land on the ground, helping out the land forces who are collapsing.

Another battalion of wyvern riders have joined the aerial fight which makes trouble for the Ylisse pegasus knights as the wyverns are charging in, smash through the flying horses down to the ground, defeating most of them. Einion slash Galahad across one of the wyverns and another wyvern rider try to match up with Urgost.

Urgost roared at the smaller wyvern who try to bite Urgost but missed. Urgost swiftly move his head to bite the wyvern's neck and Einion quickly cut the rider's head off before he could swing his axe at Urgost. Urgost added more pressure to his bite as he fly down to the ground, resulting the Plegian army to spread out before they will get hit by Urgost's flying speed.

As Urgost and Einion landed with the dead wyvern to the ground. They have broke through the Plegian line and Chrom and Robin quickly killed the soldiers that were fleeing towards them before accompanied Einion and Urgost.

"We can't hold much longer! We must defeat Gangrel before we be overwhelmed." Chrom announced and Einion nodded before he notice that wyvern riders are charging at them.

"Oh no. That's too much." Chrom got Falchion ready and Robin got her magic ready. Einion hold onto Urgost who is eager to fight them all. Einion could feel a strange aura from Galahad. He look to see a blue aura is getting stronger.

Einion snap out of his concentration of his sword as one of the wyverns is flying towards Einion. Einion leaped up and slash Galahad across the wyvern's throat. Right after the slash, blue powerful energy wave has been released to the sky, destroying the whole battalion of the wyvern riders.

On the other side of the battle, Gangrel's eyes widened, "No! How can this be? He just destroyed all of my wyvern riders on the field."

Einion chuckled then mount on Urgost before he see that Plegian aerial force has been defeated. Einion watch as the Plegian force are regrouping while the Ylisse and Ferox troops rallied behind Chrom. Einion mounted onto Urgost and patted his neck. Urgost flew up and towards the fort where Gangrel is standing outside. Archers are firing arrows towards Einion and his wyvern companion. Soldiers are throwing their lances as well as warrior threw their hand axe at them. Urgost quickly dodged and Einion jumped off of Urgost and slash the first warrior with Urgost follow. Einion use the same technique again which destroyed hundreds of Plegian soldiers. Urgost smash through the Plegian defenses line.

Urgost roared and then smash his tail at the warriors behind him. Urgost then snatch one of the soldier who was running away from the wrath of the wyvern and his companion. Urgost crunch through and ate the soldier whole. After Urgost have the soldier as a snack, he breathe fire towards the Plegian soldiers who are guarding Gangrel.

Chrom just finish off a mage who try to kill CHrom with dark magic but missed. Chrom look at Plegia defenses then look back to see the fighting is going on. Chrom look at Robin, "Gangrel is wide opened. Let's go!" Robin nodded and Chrom look back, "Shepherd! Follow me!"

After Gangrel's guards were ignited with fire, Einion made his entrance to meet with Gangrel. "Can't we talk about this? I could grant you anything. Anything that the princeling couldn't afford."

"Like what? Could I get my revenge? Of twenty years of torture!" Einion growled as Gangrel got his Levin sword, "I expect you to say that. You will regret to fight with me."

Gangrel raise his Levin sword up and lightning struck on Einion, weakening him a bit. Einion collapsed on his knees and Urgost was going to help but Einion raise his hand to stop him. Urgost stopped and Gangrel walk towards Einion and said, "I just lost this war because of you." Gangrel raised his Levin sword again and it hit Einion again with lightning.

"At long last now. You will die!" Einion smirked as he got to admit that Gangrel caught him off guard but the lightning was not killing him that much. Gangrel was going to raise his Levin sword but was stopped when Chrom grabbed Gangrel's sword hand from behind. Gangrel groan in slight pain and turned towards Chrom who then stab Gangrel in the stomach. "But as long as you draw breath, Gangrel, peace can never come between the nations."

Robin shot wind at Gangrel which threw Gangrel off of Falchion to the ground. Einion stood from his knees and smirk, "Your magic wasn't close to killing me." Einion walk close to Gangrel who laid helpless on the ground. Blood is spilled and Einion grab Gangrel by the collar and smash him to the wall of the fort, "Enough have already suffered in your name."

"I have made you into a murderer, Einion!" Gangrel replied harshly.

Einion shook his head and reply back, "No. You have made us into murderers." Einion form a lightning ball and place on Gangrel's mouth, electrocuting him from the inside, lightning threatening to come off of his eyes, nose, and ears. Gangrel scream in agony pain before his heart stopped working. Einion remove his hand from Gangrel and said, "It is done."

"Sire, the Plegian forces are surrendering." Frederick galloped up to the fort, informing Chrom who look outside to see that half of Plegian army was destroyed by them already but their casualties are high as well. Many lives were taken but it's worth it that Gangrel is defeated now in the hands of the vengeful Einion.

"Order our forces to cease fighting at once." Chrom ordered, seeing that there are no more use of bloodshed.

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

**Bulgar, Capital of Sacae**

The capital was being overrun by the army commanded by Soren whose tactical strategy has succeeded as always in his life. His army has defeated the nomads with brute force of their fist and the taste of their silver weapons. What Soren see after the battle was dead nomads lying around the capital, most of the horses are dead but some survived, citizens getting beaten with the crack from the whip.

Soren is on his wyvern, Hurricane, the biggest of all wyverns. "So, these are the people who invaded my country and took my son away or was Nico lying in order for him to gain power?" Soren is getting too suspicious but it's too late to back out since every country have agreed to this war.

* * *

**What you guys think?**


	14. Chapter 12

**All but two pairings are at S right now. What's missing is TharjaxHenry and FrederickxCherche**

**Chapter 12: The Wedding**

Five days after the Ylisse-Plegia War ended, Chrom announced that him and Robin are going to be wedded soon. The people celebrated as the they crowded the streets, buying expensive clothing and jewelry before the wedding. Soldiers being back to their homes, resting from a bloody war with Plegia. The people of Ferox including Basilio and Flavia are planning to attend the wedding of Chrom and Robin.

Three days later, Einion, one of the saviors of Ylisse, plans for an adventure with Urgost, his powerful wyvern companion. Never fully regain his memory, he decided to start over. He stays in one of rooms in Ylisstol as well as been offered a title of Marshal of Ylisse military by Chrom which Einion decline the offer but he plans to attend a wedding of Chrom and Robin.

Virion married Olivia shortly after the war in Rosanne before he went back to Ylisse to help with the preparation for the wedding of Chrom and Robin. He bought Cherche to help out with the banquet since she is very good at cooking. The best cook in Virion's opinion since he had been eating her food before he visited Ylisse. Cherche is a vassal of Virion and a wyvern rider. Her mount is name Minerva. When Cherche, she was surprised of Urgost due to his size which is at least twice compare to Minerva. Frederick has interest in Cherche due to her techniques and training.

* * *

**Ylisstol**

Chrom is sweating in his white suit with a white cape as he is looking at the mirror, work on his hair. He hasn't been this nervous in his life as he kept taking deep breaths. He knows that he's getting married in less than an hour? Vaike walked up to his 'rival' and the soon-to-be-married Exalt and shook his hand before congratulate him.

Chrom sigh as Frederick, his best man, look at him and whisper, "All preparations are in order and you are expected to be ready within five minutes."

"F-five minutes?! But I had an hour earlier." Chrom wonder how time went by so fast. He had an hour to get ready and now he has five which felt like it's only been thirty minutes.

"Yes, milord, it's been fifty five minutes." Chrom groan as Frederick continued, "Robin is growing frantic and we don't see any reason to postpone it any longer. I'm sure that the people are excited and anxious to see how beautiful your beloved is. You also probably wanted to get this over with since this is your wedding." Frederick smile at him warmly before he left Chrom's room, leaving Chrom by himself.

"Oh, by the name of Naga... I'm getting married." Chrom said weakly and grab his Falchion and attach it to his sash quickly, checking his hair again in the mirror. He took a deep breath and said, "Hope you are watching Emm... I wish you're here to witness this day."

The wedding is taking place in the throne room. The marriage officiant is Libra, best man is Frederick obviously, maid of honor is Lissa, the groomsmen are Vaike, Einion, Lon'qu, and Gaius, the bridemaids are Cordelia, Sumia, Sully, and Maribelle.

_Five minutes later in the Throne Room_

Everyone is in their position as they wait for Chrom to enter. The grand doors opened as Chrom is walking towards his position. As Chrom got to his position, he took a deep breath and wait for Robin to enter.

The grand door opened again. Everyone is silent as Robin who is wearing a wedding dress trailing behind the flower girls including Nowi and Ricken, the page. Chrom gulp as he is watching his bride walking towards her position. 'I can do this. I can do this. Everyone is watching.' Chrom thought as he clear his throat when Robin walked to her position.

Chrom lean towards Robin and whisper, "Robin, you look more ladylike- No! I mean..." Chrom took a deep breath as he continued as the blood is rushed to his face, "You look beautiful." Robin blushed as she replied with a smile, "Thanks, and don't you look handsome today."

Libra cleared his throat and start to talk about the Divine Dragon Naga's possession of love sympathy for humanity and great power. After he finish speaking about Naga, he then talks about how great and blessed Chrom and Robin are to each other before he ask them to read their vows. Chrom was the first to read.

Chrom:

_"I, Chrom, take you, Robin, to be my wife,_

_The wind at my back and the sword at my side,_

_ You are my lover and model,_

_ And you are my true counterpart._

_ I will love you, hold you, protect you, and honor you,_

_ I will respect you, encourage you, and cherish you,_

_ In health and sickness,_

_ Through sorrow and success,_

_ For all the days of my life til death."_

Robin:

_"I, Robin, take you Chrom, to be my husband,_

_Wind at my back and sword at my side,_

_You are my lover and my captain,_

_You too, are my true counterpart._

_I will love you, hold you, protect you, and honor you,_

_I will respect you, encourage you, and cherish you,_

_In health and sickness,_

_Through sorrow and success,_

_For all the days of my life til death."_

After both vows are said, Libra smiled and said, "I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Chrom swooped down and kiss Robin to seal the deal. They are now husband and wife and everyone cheered and applauded for the new Exalt marrying the new Queen of Ylisse.

The Shepherds congratulate Chrom and Robin before Chrom give out a speech about not just his but everyone's effort in the war and the era of peace they have created. Chrom then speak about Emmeryn's sacrifice and the effect it had on the Plegians. He then introduced Robin, his tactician, his wife, and now Queen to the crowd. Everyone cheered as Chrom announced that the ball is starting now.

Everyone is making their way to the dining hall where the banquet is being held after Chrom yelled, "Everyone is welcome to enjoy themselves! Food for everyone!"

* * *

**Magvel**

After the quick and easy conquest of Elibe, Tellius invasion force have set their eyes on Magvel. Nico was send home for his impulsive moves during the conquest of Elibe as he has lost more men than the other armies combined. Soren has given Nico's army in command of the most illustrious fighter in Daein, Zelgius, who has been in the Daein military for over hundred years as well as the other Great Riders. Zelgius was the best choice to lead the army since he has study strategy from his father, General Gawain.

The invasion force has made to Jehanna and everyone have decided to combined the invasion force to one army since the continent of Magvel has been alerted about Tellius invasion. The leaders know that Magvel will not be so easily or quick to conquer. So Soren have a plan to conquer without losing major casualties. Soren have sent assassins, whisperers, and rogues as spies. He decide to have rebellions formed in hopes of an easy victory as well as to break the morale of their forces.

* * *

**Ylisstol**

People who attend Chrom and Robin wedding are in the dining room. Frederick is having a chat with Cherche, probably about training together sometimes. Stahl has grabbed a huge plate of food and glutting down his food. Sully is accompanying her husband Kellam as the unnoticeable Knight is finally getting a crowd. Panne is feasting on the carrots. Pretty much, everyone is enjoying themselves including Virion and Olivia who are the stars at the balls because of their dancing abilities, a lot better dancing team than Chrom and Robin.

Einion is getting annoyed as every minute, he always get girls go up to him and ask for a dance. Einion decline everyone of them as he is sitting on a chair by himself. How can he blame the young fair maidens who are asking him for a dance? It's a wedding and that everyone is enjoying themselves. He was in his silky tunic and white pants.

Einion was then surrounded by girls asking for a dance. He kept on listening, "Oh, Einion, you're so mysterious!" "You're sooo dreamy, Einion!" "Einion, can I have this dance?"

Einion finally turned from declining them to ignoring them. It wasn't long until he see a group of people chatting. He then see a certain woman with blue long hair in a dress which Einion suddenly recognized, 'Lucina?!' She was accompanied by a handsome light blue haired person(Inigo) who flirts like Virion does, a blonde girl(Severa) with two pony tails, a blonde priest, a short hair woman(Kjelle), and a man with a crazy hand movement(Owain).

Einion watch them as they are chatting with each other. Einion got up and think that it's time to leave for an adventure. As he was walking, he heard a blonde pony tail girl said quietly, "He's looks so dreamy..."

"Quiet! You'll blow up my cover." Lucina whispered softly, thinking Einion won't hear her. Einion went to his room to put his armor, attach Galahad sheathe and knives to his sash. After he finished, he went back to the dining hall to talk to Chrom. As he was going to look for Chrom, he was approach by a man with a cloak. He could see that the man is holding a golden staff and he has black hair.

"Einion, is it not?" Einion nodded and ask sternly, "What do you want?"

The man replied, "Nothing but to ask you if you know anything of your past?"

"Nothing but the dreams I came across in my sleep." Einion could feel some sort of bond and friendship between him and the cloaked man. It's like, he knew who he was.

The man nodded, "Poor child, you look like you have suffered in your life."

"I'm living right now without regaining my full memories. I felt that I was unable to trust or be close to anyone except for two people right now."

"I bet the two people would be the King and Queen of Ylisse?"

"Yes."

"Poor child, it pains me that you have no clue or any idea who I am."

"Have we met before?" The cloaked man nodded and replied, "We met hundred twenty five years ago when you were born." Einion's eyes widen that somehow, the man he has no clue who he was, known him for a very long time.

"So I'm over hundred years? I must have age slowly than others since every time, I looked into the mirror, I see a seventeen year old man."

"You will stay in that appearance for a very long time, child."

"Mind if I know your name, sir?"

"My name?" Einion nodded and the man replied quietly, "Of course," the man whisper to him, "My name is Lehran."

Lehran pulled back and Einion nodded in response. Lehran ask, "What are you planning right now?"

"I plan for an adventure. I may not have restore my full memories but I choose to start over. Find out who I am, my own way."

Lehran nodded and Einion walk pasted him to look for Chrom.

Lucina's group of friends look at her. Inigo, the flirter started with a smile, "Wow, Lucina. Never see you red as a tomato before? You must have like the guy. Just practice smiling and add some charm into your words and maybe you two will be together." Lucina blushed in embarrassment and shush him before Severa, the blonde hair girl said, "Oh my god, Lucina, never thought that you were too shy to go up to him. I understand that he is quite a looker and a hottie. I mean, look at those eyes and hair. He got sweet muscles on him. Sure is more attractive than Inigo."

"Hey!" Inigo took it offensive then a tomboyish girl, Kjelle ask, "Is he strong Lucina? I would like to have a spar with him if he is."

Lucina blush when she was thinking of their duel and mutter, "Yeah, and he even defeated me in combat without breaking a sweat."

Lucina admit that she still have a same feeling for Einion but she believe that Einion doesn't feel the same way. Although, she see that Einion actually opened up to a cloak person who looks like a pilgrim. She didn't know why Einion would open up to a pilgrim during their first meet and it does look like they have a better first conversation than Einion with her or her parents.

Einion found Chrom who is learning to dance with Robin who is leading him. As Einion approach them, Chrom and Robin spotted him. "Woah, leaving already, Einion?" Chrom asked, thinking that Einion was not enjoying the party since he is in his armor.

Einion nodded and said, "I believe that it's the time. My adventure awaits." Einion shook both Robin and Chrom hands. He start heading outside but he felt his cape was being grabbed. He turn to see one of the young maidens holding onto his cape.

"Leaving so soon, Einion? We haven't danced yet." Einion frowned and reply, "Dammit, I didn't promise anyone a dance at all!" The girl didn't listen as she try to pull him to dance but Einion is too strong and unmovable.

"Come on, just one-"

"No, I have to leave." Einion interrupted as he pulled his hands out and start walking out. As he was heading out, he felt more hands grabbing his cape and armor. When he turned, his face turned red as he see at least twenty girls grabbing him while surrounding him. Einion growled at all of them and try to scare them with a scary tone, "Unhand me right this instant!"

Instead of finding his tone scary, they find it sexy as they all beginning to sweet talk him at once. Einion felt that it's more annoying than Tharja stalking him during the war against Plegia. He didn't know what to do until he came up with something. "Ladies!" The girls became silent as Einion continued, "Truth is, I have a girlfriend already."

Most of them didn't believe him as one of them ask, "Who?"

Einion looked around and couldn't find a person. He then saw the light blue hair man from Lucina's group of friends watching him. He then thought of another idea, "It's not important. Maybe..." Einion pointed at Inigo as he continued, "that man could give you all a dance. I think that he's available." 'Please, buy it! I really need to go!'

The women looked at Inigo who give them a wink and blow them a kiss. They all blushed and walk up to him. Einion sigh in relief and walked out.

Outside the palace, Einion whistle loudly for his mount to hear. Urgost flew from above and land in front of Einion. "Ready to go, old friend?"

Urgost roared for a bit then growled for some reason, "What's wrong, boy?" Einion look at the direction where Urgost is looking. He frowned when he saw Lucina and her friends walk towards him.

Einion sigh, "Can I help you all?"

"What are you planning to do now? Are you leaving?" Lucina asked and Einion nodded, "Why do you need to know my plans? I thought you never want to see me again." Einion said with a calm tone.

Lucina had nothing to say after hearing that and Owain jumped in, "What's the name of your weapon that you're holding?"

"Owain, it's not the time!" Severa said and Einion replied, "My weapon is named Galahad. I'm leaving now!"

"Wait! We're not finish yet." Severa jumped in.

"I am! Watch the tone you're giving me. Sounds threatening." Einion replied as he got on Urgost.

"Einion, you have to stay and protect my father and mother. I told you about the future." Lucina spoke with slight sad tone which this time, Einion didn't give her a look of pity.

"Einion, please. You have to listen. You can't just abandon them to their deaths. Everyone will die." Lucina pleaded and Einion was too stubborn to listen.

"It's time Urgost. Fly swift and don't look back." Einion spoke quietly to Urgost.

Urgost roared loudly and flap his wing as fast and powerful it could muster. Urgost flew up to the skies and away from Ylisstol.

* * *

**Einion will be gone from Ylisse for a while. He is going to travel throughout Ylisse, Regna Ferox, Plegia, and Valm. Well he travel to Tellius? No, he will not. The rating will change to 'M' because the next chapter will have a lemon scene.**


	15. Chapter 13 - LEMON WARNING

**Well, this chapter will contain lemon. Honestly, I am not that good in lemon chapters. I am also looking over my previous chapter for any mistakes over and over again. **

**Chapter 13: I Love You**

Einion, one of the heroes of Ylisse, left Ylisstol to seek out an adventure and learn about his past and heritage and was against the wishes and words of Chrom and Robin future daughter, Lucina, who try to make sure that Grima will never be resurrected in the future. The people of Ylisse celebrated after the wedding but some feared after hearing Einion, the most powerful fighter they ever heard or seen, has decided to leave and not take a position of a Marshal of Ylisse military.

Lucina, sadden of Einion's departure from Ylisstol. No matter how hard she tries to forget him, she always somehow kept thinking about him. Her group left to try to prevent the dark future from happening, thinking that Einion will have nothing to do with the future nor will he help out in the future.

A mysterious man, Lehran, appeared to Einion during the ball. Einion, somehow felt that they is some sort of family bond between them as they are related. Lehran was going to tell Einion of his heritage and ancestors but hearing Einion want to go on an adventure and learning his past with his own way, Lehran respect his great great great great great great grandson's wishes. Lehran disappeared back to Tellius in a blink of an eye with no one witnessing him disappearing.

* * *

**Ylisstol**

After the ball was over, Chrom dismissed everyone to go back to their homes. Some people who consume too much wine in their body, passed either at the streets or at the door to the palace. After he dismissed everyone including all of the Shepherds, soldiers, and guests, he led Robin to her new room.

After Chrom led Robin to her new bedroom, he locked the door and begin to kiss Robin intensively. The kiss was rough and aggressive as Chrom deepen his kiss and went straight in with his tongue. Robin broke the kiss then Chrom begins to undress her from her wedding dress then unclasp her bra and pull her undergarment down. Robin's face turn red in embarrassment and cover her breast with her arm. Chrom took her arm away from her breast and his eyes is starting to feast on her body and said, "You looks absolutely beautiful."

Robin smiled with a blush as Chrom continue, "I don't think I could control myself." Chrom kissed Robin again as he gently move her towards the bed where he pushed her. Chrom stood up and see that Robin is giving him a lustful look which Chrom could translate, 'Take em off.'

Chrom took one step away and start to unbuckle his belt and start to remove his pants. He then unbutton his uniform and took the cape off. Chrom let his uniform fell, leaving Robin drooling over his body as she could see his six pack, his broad and sculpted shoulders, tone arms and legs, and incredibly defined chest. Chrom start to approach her but Robin stop him by holding her hand up. Chrom look at her with a confusing look as Robin smiled at him, "Missing something? I'm all bare skin and you only have just one more thing to strip."

Chrom look down then chuckled as he took off his light blue underwear with the exalt brand at the back and front. Chrom approached Robin as she laid on the bed, ready to make this night their night to remember. Chrom got on the bed and put his mouth on hers, slip his tongue to penetrate through her lips. As Chrom wrestle with Robin's tongue, he nudged her legs apart. Chrom broke the kiss and start working down her neck with kisses and nibbles, earning soft moans from Robin's lips.

Chrom move his hands and begin to massage her breasts. Robin let out a more moans of pleasure as Chrom kept squeezing and massaging both of her breasts while kissing her neck. Chrom then work his kisses down to Robin's breast all the way to her virgina, gaining a cry of surprise from Robin when she felt his tongue on her most private patch of flesh. She try to get up but Chrom had a firm grip around her legs and she only managed to push herself against his mouth.

Robin collapsed back on the pillows and scream in pleasure as his tongue continued to dazzling dance that made the dampness of pleasure gather in, making her lose herself in the feelings that she never experienced. She bucked her hips so that Chrom could go further into her sex with his tongue to get as much pleasure as she could get. Chrom went deeper and licked harder, resulting Robin to scream in ecstasy as she is becoming closer to her climax, "CHROM!"

Robin panted and wiggle her lower body, she couldn't hold on any longer. As she released herself, the juices followed from her and Chrom licked them up hungrily. "Wow, never thought you taste so good." Robin giggled after hearing Chrom words and replied, "Have you ever done this before?"

"Well... No. You're my first." Chrom answered as he crawl back to embrace with his wife.

Robin is still panting, "How are you so good at this? I never felt such an incredible feeling in my life." Chrom give her a light kiss and Robin just got an idea, "If I taste good, then I wonder the same thing about you."

Chrom chuckled and let Robin turn the tables around. Robin bit her lip and crawl backwards to go for her husband's crotch, lick up and down the shaft of Chrom's penis before putting his length into her mouth. Chrom groan with pleasure as his wife's head went up and down on him, circling the tip with her tongue before going back down.

"Oh, by the gods, Robin. I'm going to cum!" Chrom shouted.

Robin continued licking and sucking Chrom's dick, earning a grunt from Chrom who begin to shoot his flow of cum directly into Robin's mouth. Robin's eyes widen as the flow is filling up her oral cavity. Robin backed away from Chrom's penis, coughing, swallowing on how much cum she have in her mouth. "In the name of Naga, Chrom! You have a lot of liquid. If I kept going, I will be drowning." Robin said while panting as Chrom sat up and wipe some of semen off Robin's jaw area.

Robin crawl towards Chrom and embraced him. Robin leaned in and push Chrom back down to the mattress, kissing him aggressively, move her hand to his crotch and begin to stroke it. Chrom groaned low as he grab both of her legs and turn the tables around. Robin broke the kiss and giggled as the two embraced each other, before Chrom positioned his erection in front of Robin's virgina.

"We both know that you will experience pain. Squeeze my hand if you feel the pain." Chrom told his wife who nodded softly and replied softly, "I promise. Do what you must do." Chrom brought his fingers to hers, hoping that she will do as she promise. worry that he might hurt her.

Chrom begin to push his erection into her, pressing deeper until he found her maiden head. Robin wrapped her legs around his. Chrom slowly pulling out and give a hard thrust, breaking her barrier which caused her to cry out in pain. Tears arose to her eyes which got Chrom worry. Robin squeeze his hand and whimper, "Please don't move, let's give a minute, it hurts." Robin move her head to his chest as she heard Chrom sigh in relief and wrap his hand around her head, holding her.

After a while, the pain faded away and Robin whisper to Chrom, "The pain is fading." Chrom smiled and slowly pulling out and thrusting into her, develop a rhythm before he slowly building up speed. Robin's breaths came in pants and moans as he hit her spot over and over. Chrom is starting to fall apart as he was trying to hold on to his release but her tight walls wrapping around his penis, signalling him that she is getting closer.

"Ahhh! Chrom! I'm about to CUM!" Robin screamed in ecstasy.

"Me too..." Chrom announced as he kissed her roughly on her lips. He bucked his hips a few more times before he couldn't take it anymore. "Robin!" He screamed her name and she screamed his as they climaxed together. His hot semen was shot directly into Robin's womb then he dropped down to his elbows, hovering over her, both panting to regain their stolen breaths.

"That... was... amazing... I love.. you." Robin panted as Chrom got off from her and laid next to Robin.

"And I you." Chrom replied, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Robin chuckled lightly before she turn away and yawn, "Goodnight."

"Goodnight Robin." Chrom whispered as he pull her closer to him. Robin smile softly before she easily drop into her slumber.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Past Answered**

A year after Chrom and Robin were wedded, Einion journeyed throughout all of Ylisse and saved a village from bandits. He heard a village elder told him that there is only one man who is known to be the son of the Radiant Hero who could rival Einion in combat or maybe better than him. Einion, interested to meet the warrior in a hidden village at the continent of Valm as he order Urgost to fly swift to the Garden of Giants.

* * *

**Garden of Giants**

Einion arrived at a island of Valm in search of a powerful swordsmen that is rumored to be better or rival with him in combat after leave Urgost outside. As he landed, he found a hidden village, "So this is where the son of the Radiant Hero resides. I wonder where he is." Einion look around to see that the village does have a small army around and no lie that they look pretty strong compare to the Army of the Mad King of Plegia, Gangrel. The men look at Einion with complete silence and suspicion as Einion look around.

Einion walk up to one soldier who has a different armor from the other soldiers, holding a golden blade. Einion ask, "Are the rumors true that the son of the Radiant Hero resides here?"

The warrior look up and reply, "The rumors are true, you are speaking to him now." Einion nodded and extend his hand, "Well, nice met. My name is Einion and I heard that your skills is rivaled with mine so I wanted to put your skills to the test."

"I'm Priam, I don't believe that your name is actually Einion." Priam replied sternly, resulting Einion's face burn with anger.

"What did you say?" Einion ask angrily.

"Sure, you look like Einion, you sure do sound like him. You wear a Daein armor. But I have my doubts that you are Einion, the High Prince of Daein." Priam answered with the same tone.

'Me? A High Prince? Daein?' Einion thought as he talk back, "What are you talking about?"

"Twenty-one years ago, in a powerful country of Daein. The High Prince at that time was named Einion who sacrifice himself in order to save his brother and the retreating soldiers of Daein. The battle was bloody as Einion has led a small group of soldiers to defend a village, hearing news of bandit attacks from different countries. That's all I'm going to say for now." Priam said then look at his sword and said, "You also do have his sword, Galahad."

Einion calmed down, "Well, since you knew my weapon, mind if you tell me about the Einion you knew?"

"That's all I got to say for now unless you face me in a duel." Priam challenged and Einion smirked, "That's what I was going to ask you. A duel."

_10 minutes later_

Both Priam and Einion were on the fields with healers and soldiers watching them. Priam have his sword, Ragnell, in ready while Einion have his Galahad.

"Are you ready?" Priam asked and Einion nodded, wanted to see how great is Priam's skill in combat. Priam started by leap up in the air so high that Einion look up, surprised. Priam front flip and land his Ragnell at Einion who block in a last second with Galahad. Einion struggled a bit as Priam landed. Einion surprised that Priam has the strength rivaling with his and faster.

Einion and Priam were in a deadlock then was broken up by Einion who deflect Ragnell to the side and swing at Priam who back flip to dodged the swing. As Priam landed, Einion charged at him and slash at Priam who block Einion's attack.

Priam smirked at Einion, "Never waste your energy on anger." Priam pull his left arm back and formed a fist. He punched Einion in the face. Einion was sent back to the ground after the punch was connected to his face. Einion got up and see that Priam is not attacking. Einion gasp for air and ask, "Why aren't you attacking?"

Priam smirked and dared Einion to attack with hand gesture. Einion charged again and got another deadlock with Priam. Einion push off and manage to slash at Priam's arm, slightly slice the armor. Everyone was surprised but Priam doesn't look surprise at all but give a smirk, "Well, that was unexpected."

Priam charged quickly and slash at Einion. Einion blocked it but was pushed down to the ground on his knees then Priam went for a kick but Einion quickly react by grab his foot and threw his foot across, resulting Priam to fall on the ground. Before Einion could swing his sword to the ground where Priam was laying, Priam rolled away and got up.

"Impressive, you sure fight longer than most of my opponents. Priam complemented as Einion smiled, "Thanks, you too. The rumors were true. You are strong in combat."

"Heh, flattery is cheap, friend. Time to finish this." Priam said as he approach Einion closer and closer. Einion kept his guard up and as Priam got close, Einion lunge his sword forward but Priam slash Galahad to the left and slash his sword close to Einion's throat. The fight has already decided as Priam announced, "Our fight is over. I'm declared the victor." Einion nodded in respect.

"Heh, you want to know about the Einion I knew?" Priam asked and Einion nodded. Priam sheathe Ragnell and Einion did the same with Galahad.

* * *

**Ylisstol**

Changes happened after the Ylisse-Plegia War as Chrom and Robin took a role as King and Queen of Ylisse. Frederick was named the new marshal of Ylisse after the departure of Einion. Frederick also trains the Ylissean soldiers and recruits to get ready if another war breaks out. To every soldier and recruit, Frederick is a pain in the butt as they have to participate the 'Frederick's Fanatical Fitness Hour' every single day. Watch towers are built between the borders of Ylisse and Plegia, in case that Plegia have sent their forces to Ylisse territory.

Ylisse was joyful at the time when Robin have given birth to a baby girl, Lucina, who is only a year old now. Lucina bears the Mark of the Exalt in her left eye.

* * *

**Garden of Giants**

"So, you knew who I was the whole time? During our duel?" Einion asked after he got beaten by Priam in the duel and was taken to Priam's house.

"Yes, witnessing your swordsmanship. I knew that my assumptions were true. I also knew about your sword could only be wield by anyone with Royal blood." Priam answered.

"Your swordsmanship was definitely similar to mine but your technique seems to be mastered compared to mine." Einion replied.

"Well, my families are our teachers as I am to you for a little." Priam replied, shocking Einion to know that Priam was one of his teachers.

"You were wondering who you are, right?" Priam asked and Einion nodded.

Priam sigh and begin to think. After he thought about what to say, he spoke, "Well, you are first-born son of Soren, a powerful king of Daein who bears the blood of the Black Dragon, the most powerful laguz of all."

"What's a laguz?" Einion interrupted and Priam answered, "Uhhhhhh, creatures of power. I bear the hawk from my father. Please, don't interrupt me again."

Einion listened as Priam told Einion about his family, the history of the Mad King's War when Priam was born in Crimea, the Occupation of Daein, The Great War, and defeating the Goddess, Ashera.

Einion was surprised that Priam was betrothed to his older sister, Diana. He may not remember but he was actually happy about it then Priam told him that he used lived here before he moved to Daein with his family and became Captain of the Guard but returned back to the Garden of Giants when Einion disappeared and Nico became the High Prince during the country in depression. Priam also warned Einion of Nico's change and returning to Daein as he have a lot of scenarios that Nico will have him killed.

Einion didn't believe it but thinking that Priam might be right since he has disappeared for twenty one years. Einion has wished to go back to Daein and reclaim his title but knowing that a fight against Nico right now will not be pretty. He doesn't remember the last time he fought Nico but he should play safe and train to get stronger.

"Do you think I could train with you?" Einion asked and Priam nodded in response.

"Of course, I'll help you reclaim what was yours a long time ago. You use to rule the eastern part of Daein before it was passed down to Nico. He made your castle into a prison. Some soldiers are not loyal to Nico." Priam replied resulting Einion to smile.

* * *

**Vyincourd Castle**

The screams have never stopped as Nico has ordered all prisoners to be tortured and use them as sports. Nico is furious after hearing that his wife and two children have left for Valm and abandon him while his eldest, Bulba(Dread Fighter), stays with his father. Nico has sent a spies all over Valm as he is planning to convince the council to invade Valm.

"Father, how would you convince the council to go invade Valm?" Bulba asked as Nico smirked, "I have spies all over Valm now, all I got to do is make a fake vision that the conqueror wants to destroy all of Tellius." Nico have his plan worked out, knowing that his father will believe him. Einion was always a favor to be the next king of Daein after Soren retires but now, the heir is Nico who is hungry for power. There are some who dislike Nico like Daein's famous Great Riders.


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: ****Our Daughter?**

**A Year Later, Carrion Isle**

Robin and Chrom have fought off the Valmese Invasion at Port Ferox. Robin, knowing that there are no available ships in Ferox or Ylisse, decided to seek counsel with Plegia. Plegia's king Validar, the man who Chrom and Robin were sure that Einion killed him two years ago while guarding Emmeryn. What's shocking was Plegia's new tactician looks exactly like Robin and Validar is Robin's father. They fought the Risens which were summoned by Validar.

After defeating the Risen Chief, Chrom and Robin look at each other, "That's the last of them. Gods, I thought it might nev—"

"Chrom, look out!" Robin said as she watch an Risen Assassin appears between them.

"Huh?! Ah!"

"Father, no!" Lucina shouted as she run as fast as possible towards Chrom. The assassin charge to attack Chrom but Lucina pushed Chrom out of the way and blocked the attack and killed the assassin. Chrom and Robin look at Lucina with surprise as Lucina look at Chrom and smiled, "Thank the gods you're safe!"

"...You called me "Father."" Chrom was confused that a woman that looks about his age, called him father.

"Did I? I... ...Perhaps we might speak privately?" Lucina replied.

"Perhaps we should, yes." Chrom look at Robin who nodded in approval.

_10 minutes later_

Chrom and Lucina are standing apart from each other, facing each other. Lucina sigh while scratch her head, "I don't even know where to begin."

"I already know you're not "Marth," though I've nothing better to call you... But I'll ask nothing of you that you don't wish to reveal. Whoever you are, Ylisse owes you a debt beyond repaying."

"Thank you, but... I think I would prefer you know the truth."

"As you wish." Chrom folded his arms.

"Here... Look closely, and all will be made clear." Lucina's took a deep breath before she walks in front of Chrom. Lucina then turn to face him, seeing if he could see her left eye.

Chrom look closely before he saw the brand on her left eye, "That's the Brand of the Exalt..."

Chrom's mind begin to race as he realized that the woman has the same brand as his daughter at the same place, "Lucina.."

He look at her sword and sigh, "You deserved better from me than one sword and a world of troubles. I'm sorry." Tears are falling out of Lucina's eyes as she begins to close her eyes, putting her head down and begin to cry.

Chrom put his hand on her face and wipe off her tears. Lucina look up and hug Chrom as she spoke with sadness, "Oh, Father! Father..."

The two broke apart as Lucina start taking deep breaths to dry her tears as Chrom ask, "Better, Lucina?"

"Yes. Father... I'm sorry. It just all rushed back at once."

"Father..."

"Should I call you something else?" Lucina asked, thinking that Chrom doesn't want to be called her 'Father'.

"No, it's just strange to my ear. ...I like it."

"...Father! Heh heh.."

"Hah! Yes, it will take some getting used to!"

"I'm sorry—Chrom?" Robin appeared behind Lucina.

"Hmm? Oh, Robin. What is it?"

"It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Marth is...crying. This is how ill rumors are born. I trust you, Chrom, but is there a reason you and Marth need to be alone?" Robin asked with a tone of jealousy and she looks a little angry.

Chrom sigh and turn to Lucina, "Can we tell her, Lucina?"

"Of course." Lucina nodded, resulting Robin to lighten up. "Lucina?!"

"Robin, this is going to come as a shock, but... I'll just say it: This is our daughter." Chrom announced.

"...What?! Have you gone mad?!"

"It's true, Robin. Please, look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine." Lucina said and Robin walk closer and look at Lucina's left eye.

"Ah! You have the Brand!" Robin spoke with surprise.

"The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline." Chrom explained to Robin as she exclaim, "Lucina's eye bears the exact same pattern..."

"Do you see now?" Chrom ask his shocked wife.

"...No, no I can't say that I do. If this is Lucina, what has befallen our baby back at the palace?"

"Nothing. She's fine." Chrom replied.

"Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be." Lucina explained.

"You mean...the future?" Robin asked, became more surprised.

"Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn..." Lucina replied.

"But why? What happens in the future?!" Robin asked and Lucina begin to explain about the Fell Dargon, Grima being resurrected and everyone died including the Shepherds. She also explained that she traveled with the other future children. After Lucina explained and told her story, Robin's doubts were all gone and confirmed that the future Lucina is her daughter.

"You have grown into such a strong and beautiful woman... Chrom and I are truly blessed."

"Thank you...milady."

"Will you not call me Mother?"

"I...thought you might mind."

"Of course not! I love you with all my heart!"

"Oh, Mother..." Lucina begin to cry again before she went to hug her mother.

"You are the finest daughter a woman could hope for, Lucina."

"Mother... Oh, I've missed you more than you'll ever know..."

* * *

**Garden of Giants**

More and more soldiers who desert from Valm, Ylisse, Ferox, and Plegia come to join Priam and his army. Priam, the leader of the mercenary army, also a former captain of the Guard in Daein, trained Einion to get stronger so that Einion could reclaim his title from the power hungry, Nico.

"You're getting better everyday, Einion." Priam said as he was sparring Einion before he blocked Einion last attack and hit him in the ribs to end the training. The training session this time was a lot longer than their duel a year ago and both have broke a lot of sweat.

Both warriors panted and walked to the dining building to eat, drink, and party which is hosted by Priam. There are songs of wars, memories, and life. Poems are being said and dances are performed.

Einion and Priam grabbed food and ale. Priam have an all meat plate and Einion grab a balanced diet plate. As they were eatting, they listen to a song which is performed by two men.

"_Hey! Ho! To the bottle I go._

_To heal my heart and drown my woe._  
_Rain may fall and wind may blow,_  
_But there still be many miles to go._

_Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain,_  
_And the stream that falls from hill to plane._  
_Better than rain or rippling brook..._  
_Is a mug of beer inside this fool!_"

The last line of the song was finished by the man who finished his mug before he said it. Everyone including Einion and Priam laughed as mostly everyone threw some of their food at the two singing stars.

* * *

**Carrion Isle**

"Lucina, are you saying that you have fallen for Einion?" Chrom asked like he already knew before Lucina started to blush in embarrassment. Robin was speechless and shocked that her daughter from the future told them that she likes Einion.

"That's not what I said! I just said that I like him!" Lucina spoke loudly in a embarrassed tone, resulting Chrom to laugh. Lucina look at Robin for help but Robin smiled and said, "Honey, if you really want to spend your life with him then we approve your choice."

"Mom?! I never say anything like that!" Lucina then shove her face to one of the pillows on her parent's bed.

"Sure sounds like it... haha! Even that I didn't know you were my daughter from the future, I'm proud that she has found someone she really wants to spend her life with. Was kinda creeped out when you kinda confirmed my assumption but I approve of your choice, except the fact that Einion is not here."

"Father, you're really embarrassing me!" Lucina spoke before she got off her parents bed and left their tent. She can't believe that her parents just embarrassed her like that. All she said was that she like Einion, not fall in love with him.

'Okay, I definitely know why they think that.. Oh, who am I kidding? Both of my parents are right, I do want to spend my entire life with Einion but he's not here. He will not love me, all he cares about is himself.' Lucina thought as she sat down on the ground and look up at the full moon.

* * *

**Well, longer than I expected. School took a lot of my time. I do not own the song, the song came from 'Lord of the Rings The Fellowship of the Ring' extended edition. **

**I don't know what to do with next chapter, I am doing the ship chapter and skip the children chapters (Morgans, Nah, Kjelle, Severa, Yarne, Laurent, and Noire). **


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Resistance**

**The Searoad**

Weeks after defeating the Risens at Carrion Isle, they scourge the continent of Ylisse to look for the future children. They have recruited Chrom and Robin future children name Morgan(girl) and Ross(boy), Cordelia's daughter name Severa, Sully's daughter name Kjelle, Panne's son name Yarne, Nowi's daughter name Nah, Miriel's son name Laurent, and Tharja's daughter name Noire.

While they were on the ship, Robin, Chrom, Lucina, and Lissa were talking about how it was their first time on a ship and the future before Robin felt a slight pain in her head.

"Robin? What is it?" Chrom ask as the look at Robin with worry.

"M-my head... I don't... F-forgive me. I'm fine." Robin replied after the pain faded away.

It wasn't long until Frederick, Basilio, and Flavia reported that the Valmese fleet approach towards them and they have more soldiers than Chrom's fleet. They begin to think of a plan on how to escape without suffering large casualties. Robin came up a plan about setting their ships on fire. Basilio think the plan was crazy but he knows better than to question Robin's plan. After Robin told Chrom the plan, they boarded three Valmese ships.

"One ship against three of ours? They're either very brave or very stupid... Either way, their bodies will float on the long sea before the day is done." The general name Ignatius said as he ordered all Valmese soldier to attack Chrom's ship.

As the Valmese soldiers step foot on Chrom's ship, they started killing the Ferox and Ylisse soldiers with their more advanced weapons and numbers. Chrom and Robin stood together to repel the Valmese forces from the left while the others repel from the right and south.

* * *

**Seas of Tellius  
**

The Tellius army is mobilized to set sail for Valm as Nico has easily convinced every kingdom of the fake vision. The only non participant of the war is Soren or any of the Great Riders and their children but Adrian who dreamed of glory along with his best friend, Leon, the youngest son of Stefan and Nico's brother in law who decided to leave Grann Desert and join the ranks of the Daein Holy Lancers. Adrian is the wielder of the Alondite when his uncle, Wes, made a sword with his blood. Adrian, the strongest warrior in the Tellius army by far, even better than Nico in combat who is leading the invasion and have a grudge with Adrian, plan to get the head start ahead of the Tellius fleet of hundred thousand ships consist of five hundred men(mostly Begnion).

"Have you been to Valm before?" Leon ask Adrian who is sharpening the tip of his Wishblade which every Holy Lancer wield in battle as well as wielding silver blades.

"Yeah, I been to some tournaments there. We'll be there in three days." Adrian replied as he finished sharpening the tip. His reputation in the tournaments in Valm is already well known and has already caused fear in the hearts of the Valmese and his allies. The Holy Lancers are known to be immune to any type of fear as well as install fear to enemies. The armor they wear is completely thick with black silver and their shield is broad as well as thick. Like their swordmaster cousins, the Holy Blades who only wear slightly lighter armor, they also wear light silver war mask.

* * *

**The Searoad**

Lucina is on the ship on the left, just finish killing general. He is getting tired as she begin to think, 'This would be easier if Einion is here to help.' Lucina snap out of her thought as a soldier is charging with a spear pointing at her. Lucina react as she dodge to the side and slash across the back of the neck before she was confronted by the general on the ship who said to her, "Arrogant pup! The seas are my home, and they will be your grave!"

"The seas may be your home but your home will be your grave today." Lucina responded as she got in her stance to prepare to fight. Ignatius charge and lunge his spear forward. Lucina step to the side and dodged and slash Falchion across the head but slightly miss. Ignatius bashed her back with his shield.

Lucina was pushed back and Ignatius threw his spear at Lucina who blocked by slash the spear away. Lucina watched as the General drew a sword and charge forward. As he was charging, he could feel a breeze coming towards him. He looked to see the blades of wind is coming towards him. The blades cut him down and Lucina look to see that it was Robin who shot the blades of wind.

"All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!" Chrom ordered loudly and everyone rally towards Chrom.

"...Gods and thunder! And second now!" A Ylisse soldier panic with fear.

"Steady... Steaaaady..."

"We're right on top of them!"

"NOW! JUUUMP!" Chrom ordered and everyone in the Ylisse fleet jumped out of their ships.

_**An hour later at the Valm Harbor**_

"At last, Valm Harbor. Hmm... It appears well fortified..." Chrom said as every Shepherd and the forces of Ylisse and Ferox arrived on the Harbor "Prepare the troops. We'll—"

"Huh? What's that?" Chrom asked as he see a old fashion woman running away from the Valmese soldiers.

"An altercation? That woman—the Valmese gods are running her down." Frederick said.

"Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on!" Chrom replied as they ran towards the entrance of the town.

The woman is still running and panting as she notice that Chrom and the Ylisse League have arrived. She ran until she was cornered, trapped by the Valmese forces.

Chrom and the Shepherds charged in the village while the Ferox and Ylisse forces deal with the Valmese forces on the beach to their left. Chrom lunge his sword at one of soldiers then slash at another. The Valmese soldiers surrounding the woman try to land a swing on her but the woman dodged and jumped over the Valmese soldiers and try to run away but she was caught when two Valmese grabbed her arm.

Chrom look to see the woman was going to executed. He look at Panne who is probably the fastest in the army, "Panne, go-" Chrom was interrupted when he saw a Tornado formed and hit the soldier who was going to execute her. Everyone look up and see a man with full black armor but a helm, holding a Silver Poleax with his right and Vague Katti with his left. He has a similar brand as Einion as well the same location and looks pretty young with a scar from his forehead to over his eyes and all the way to his neck and two more scars on his right side of the face. His hair is dark greenish color and it falls down to his neck.

The Dread Fighter landed as everyone look at him and the general who is a Dark Knight demand, "Who the fuck are you?!"

The Dread Fighter replied, "I am called Meltor of Daein." The Dark Knight ordered all Valmese forces to attack Meltor.

"Shepherds, Looks like we have a new ally, we must aid him!" Chrom ordered and jump to Meltor's side. Meltor look at Chrom and said with a cold tone, "Stay of my way." Chrom didn't listen as the Valmese soldiers run towards them. Chrom slew them one by one as Meltor also slew the Valmese soldiers with his blade and ax. Robin kept firing magic along with her children as well as Lucina protecting them. Cordelia and Sumia led the pegasus knights to attack from the air as well as Cherche and her mount assisting Frederick in the battle. Virion stood behind, shooting arrows at the enemy.

A soldier charge at Meltor with his spear forward and try to lunge forward but Meltor swing his ax at the soldiers head. The soldier's head fell off and the Valmese soldiers are beginning to die off. Meltor was slaughtering soldiers until he was hit by Farber who shot Elfire at Meltor. Meltor flew back within feet. Meltor panted and Farber was going to shoot another until a roar is heard.

Everyone look and a green lioness with a green haired boy with two Tempest Blades charge at Farber. Farber was going to shoot at the lioness but it was too late when the lioness leap and push Farber off his horse. Farber look with fear and the lioness lunge forward, devouring his face.

After the lioness killed the Dark Knight, she reverted to her humanoid appearance which the boy fell off and the Valmese force retreated in fear. Chrom watched as Meltor is shaken and Chrom doesn't know why when she just save his life. The woman who was in her lion form is beautiful as she has a young, fair, youthful face. Her hair is as green as the grass and long. She is wearing clothes made of silk.

The woman walk towards Meltor and scowled, "I thought I told you not to be so rash. I almost lost you."

"I'm sorry, mother. I was just-" Meltor was interrupted by her mother who sigh and said, "Never mind that. I swear, you're as stubborn as your father." Meltor's face is starting to turn red as anger is building up.

The woman look at Chrom, "You must be Chrom of Ylisse that I've heard about. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out and Chrom shook it in respect.

"Yes, I am Chrom. May I ask for yours?" Chrom spoke in a calm manner.

"My name is Alice." Alice replied and point at her youngest son, "That is Harlaus."

Harlaus bowed in respect and said in a polite tone, "Nice to meet you Chrom." Chrom smiled and Alice look at Meltor, "This is Meltor, my second eldest." Meltor didn't acknowledge Chrom and just rudely walk away from them. Chrom knew there was something familiar until Robin spoke up, "Sounds like Einion isn't the only person who act rude towards strangers."

Meltor stopped and turned, his face is so red as a tomato and shot a fireball straight at Robin. Chrom got in the way and blocked the fireball. Chrom shouted at the angry Meltor, "What is your problem?! You almost hit my wife!"

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Meltor shouted back until Alice jumped in the shouting conversation, "Meltor! Enough!" Meltor grumble and sheath his sword and ax before he walk to sit near one of the houses in the port.

Alice sigh and look at Robin, "Did you say 'Einion'?"

Robin nodded and Alice ask, "Can you describe him for me?"

"Well, he is powerful, strong, and stubborn. He has red eyes and short silver hair. He also have a same brand as your son. He couldn't remember any of his past and he has a blue sword and a giant wyvern name Urgost." Robin answered and Alice's eyes widen and ask, "Does his sword has a name?"

Robin trying to think until Lucina jumped in, "His sword is name Galahad." Alice's eyes begin to shed tears and she starts to cry.

"Are you alright?" Chrom ask Alice who wipe her tears off and answered, "Yes.. I'm surprised and glad that Einion is still alive.. All these years of thinking that.." Alice was interrupted by Chrom who exclaim, "You knew Einion?"

Alice nodded and answered, "I thought he was dead. Everyone I know thought he was dead twenty two years ago. He was a High Prince of Daein..." Chrom forgot all about the symbol on Einion's armor and mumble, "I knew it."

"He is also my brother in law." Alice said and it shocked everyone that the woman they just met is Einion's sister in law. Lucina couldn't believe it in her ears, the man she was in love with is also a prince.

"Your brother in law?" Basilio ask and Alice nodded, "I'm a princess of two countries in Tellius. I'm a princess of Grann and Daein. I married the current High Prince of Daein name Nico who is two years younger than Einion."

"My name is Say'ri and I want to ask you a question." Alice look and nodded in response as Say'ri ask, "Why did you leave your home?"

"My husband used to be a well-mannered and a very kind man until his heart harden and walls of ice was formed after the disappearance of Einion. He butchered millions innocents around the world and he abused my son, Meltor." Alice said and look around. Meltor is sitting on the door on a house as Alice continued, "Meltor blamed Einion for his father's change." Everyone understood and Harlaus ask his mother, "Am I going to meet Uncle Einion?"

Alice nodded but Meltor shouted angrily, "Like hell we are!" Harlaus is starting to weep and Alice shouted at Meltor, "Meltor!"

"Einion sacrifice himself for what? I suffered for twenty years and I will not meet the person who caused my suffering." Meltor sneered.

"Meltor, Einion sacrifice himself to save your father. He did it because he love you, all of us!" Alice argued back and Meltor shook his head, "Then tell me why didn't he return when he was alive. Why did he forget us?" Nobody could answer that question.

* * *

**I'm going to stop here. I know I didn't do Say'ri's explanation of resisting Walhart. **

**Next chapter, got all the children and the Tellius army finally landed on Valm. The battle next chapter between Valm and Tellius will be led by Adrian and Leon along with Daein's second best type of troops who will land first. I will add more OC's like I would say that Walhart has sons and a niece. **

**Chapter summary: It will be long before the Ylisse and Ferox forces will engage with the Tellius forces. Will Valm be able to withstand the infamous, aggressive, and fearsome Adrian and his forces or will they be slaughtered with the edge of his weapon. Will Meltor and Einion fight when they see each other. Will Einion have any of his memories back? ****Find out in the next chapter which I will start writing after this test on monday. **


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Landing**

**3 days later, Western Valm beach**

Nico walk to the deck of his ship as the Tellius fleet have arrived then notice Adrian's ship is far ahead from the fleet. Sebastian and Zachariah are also on the same ship as Nico and Sebastian spoke up, "Red and black stripe sail."

"It's Adrian." Nico replied.

"What's the fool doing?" Zachariah asked as they could see at least fifteen thousand Valmese on the beach.

"He's going to take the beach of Valm with 500 men? Huh!" Nico said furiously.

**_Adrian's ship_**

"Have they seen us?" Leon ask Adrian whose ship has gone ahead of the Tellius fleet.

"They have." Adrian answered then turn back and called his youngest brother, "Joshua." Joshua walked with his Wishblade and shield ready as Adrian command, "Put down your spear."

"But I'm fighting the Valmese, brother."

"Not today."

"But I'm ready, you and father taught me how to fight."

"You're a great student. But you are not a Holy Lancer yet." Adrian replied then pointed at the Holy Lancers who are getting ready for battle, "Look at these men. They are one of the fiercest warriors of all of Tellius. Each of them has bled for years. You will guard the ship."

"But this a war!" Joshua protested resulting Adrian pull him close and whisper in his ears, "Brother, I can't fight the Valmese if I'm concerned for you, guard the ship."

Joshua turned and sigh as he threw his Wishblade to the ground as he walked to the back of the ship. Leon begin to make his speech, "Can you taste it?" The Holy Lancers look up at Adrian and Leon as Leon continue, "I do not talk of the salt in the air, but the blood of Valm on the edge of your spears and swords." Adrian put on his helmet and war mask and spoke after Leon's speech, "Let no man forget how menacing we are, we are like dragons! Do you know what's waiting beyond that beach? Immortality! Take it! It's yours!" The Holy Lancers war cried as the ship is very close to shore.

"Fear us, men of Valm!" Adrian added as he point his Wishblade at the warriors of Valm who are holding their position on the beach with their archers ready to fire at them.

As the ship landed, Adrian was the first to hop off then the Valmese archers fired their arrows at Adrian and his men. The arrows that were shot start to inflict damage to the Holy Lancers as they begin to slowly die off. Adrian is running ahead of his men and the Valmese archers are now on their fifth volley after Adrian stop. Adrian look back his men and saw that they are dying off.

_**Nico's Ship**_

"The man wants to die." Nico said mockingly on his ship.

_**Valmese Beach**_

Adrian held his shield forward and the rest of the Holy Lancers start to holding the shields around to form a wall. They start walking towards the Valmese position as no more arrows are killing off any of them. The Valmese soldiers start throwing their javelins at them but they all bounced off from the shields.

As they got closer, Adrian order, "Break off! Break off!" The shield wall broke up as Adrian and his men start charging towards the Valmese position. Adrian grab one javelin and threw it at one of the archers. The javelin drill through the archer's face and Adrian's men got to the Valmese position. Adrian bash his shield to one of the heavy infantry to the barricade which spear through his armor.

The Holy Lancers start killing their archers and Adrian stab another soldier in the face with his Wishblade. A Valmese general try to bash his shield at one of the Holy Lancer but was overpowered before was stabbed in the stomach by the Holy Lancer he was engaging with Silver Blade.

Adrian swing his shield across a general in the face which cause the general to spun around in a circle and Adrian stab a knight. The battle was not close to be finished but the Valmese casualties has already gone higher than Adrian's men. The Valmese soldiers could not create anymore casualties to the Holy Lancers since they were trained to be one of Daein's elite warriors.

**_Nico's Ship_**

The Tellius fleet starts cheering Adrian's name which annoys Nico the most. Sebastian suggest, "Give him the battle. He'll take the war."

"Giving him too many battles then the men will forget who's in charge." Nico responded.

_**Valmese Beach**_

The battle is still going on and the blood of the Valmese troop start wetting the sand. One of the knight try to lunge his lance at one of the Holy Lancer but was beat when the Holy Lancer slash his sword across the face then went behind the knight and cut the Valmese knight's throat. Another Valmese knight got knocked to the ground with another Holy Lancer drop kicked him while on the ground.

_**Crimean Ship**_

"Prince Marius, you need to see this." The Crimean Prince(Gold Knight/Marshal) walk to towards the front and shove both his men(Marshals) aside. He look at the battlefield and said, "Look at him. Hogging all the glory once again like he did in Magvel."

Marius then walk down to one of the slaves and threw him aside. He sat on one of the slave seats to row as he scream, "Row you lazy whores, row! Tellius are dying! Row!"

_**Valmese Beach**_

A Holy Lancer knocked a general to the ground before he stabbed him with his Wishblade. Another Holy Lancer push off another knight to the ground and bashed a large stone to the knight's head, killing him instantly.

Leon who performed well in the battle, he is tied with Adrian for kills. He saw a knight charging with his spear forward at one of the men. He bash his shield at the knight, causing the knight to back flip forward and hit his face to the ground. A Valmese soldier charge at one of the Holy Lancers but was tossed over with a shield.

Still in a battle and the Valmese troops have no answer to Adrian's men as they kept dying off. Valmese foot soldiers are still going close combat with the Holy Lancers but still no luck. Leon bash his shield at a general who charge with his sword. The general fell backwards before was killed. Adrian and his men weren't worried when they hear the horns of reinforcements of five hundred paladins and great knights with the Valmese Prince, Hektor.

Hektor look as he see the Crimean ship has already landed and arrows are fired upon them. He could see one fearsome Crimean Prince with his stone poleaxe is ready to kill. "Men down there needs help. Now!" Hektor said as he look at his friend, "Teton, with me." Four hundred charge at the Crimean army while hundred accompany Hektor to charge at the Daein Holy Lancers who are doing too much damage to the Valmese army near the temple but change course when four more ships(Begnion) landed.

The Crimean forces has now engage with the Valmese troops. Marius smash his poleaxe at one of the Valmese head then another in the head. A general charge at him but Marius stopped him by jab him in the stomach. The general fell to the ground and Marius slam his stone poleaxe on a general's back. The Crimean army is weaker than Daein but they manage to kill the Valmese troops due to their morale being bolstered by Marius. After Marius slam his poleaxe at a swordsmaster, he shout loudly, "I am Marius! Breaker of Soul! Look upon me and despair!" Marius's loud statement have begin to scare the Valmese soldiers.

Adrian's men have almost reach the temple. Adrian look back and order, "Charge to their flank! To the flank!" The Holy Lancer charge up hill, killing the fleeing archers and the Valmese soldier charging at them. A hero try to kill Adrian but Adrian lunge his Wishblade at the hero and held him up. After he held him up, he slam him to the sand with his Wishblade stuck to the sand. He drew his Alondite and charge forward. He begin to show his skill in the sword when a knight try to stab him with a sword. Adrian deflect it the side and swing across the face, another knight went to stab him and was deflected. Adrian stabbed the knight and a soldier swing his spear at Adrian who ducked. Adrian squat back up and slash his sword at the soldier then turned to swing his sword across at a swordsmaster who was running towards him with his sword ready.

Marius have been shot on the leg as he broke the arrow off. He look up as he saw a paladin coming towards him. Marius bash his shield towards the paladin which also knock the horse to the ground. Marius let go of his shield and a great knight gallop towards Marius who swing at the great knight. The great knight along with his horse were knocked to the ground.

Adrian ran up to the temple of Set where Valm soldiers are charging at Adrian. An archer shot an arrow at Adrian who blocked the arrow. A knight swing his sword at Adrian but Adrian deflected back and cut the knight's throat. Adrian slash at another knight's lance across and slash upward on the knight's back. Adrian put his shield behind him and rush to a soldier. He grab the soldier's lance and pull it back before he give the soldier a hard elbow to the face as he quickly cut another soldier's throat. Adrian turned to a general and deflect his lance upward, swing his sword across the general's shield then slash across the general's face. A soldier lunge his spear at Adrian but was deflected upward and Adrian turn to another soldier and behead him. Adrian turned back to the soldier that lunged his spear at him, he leaped up and slash his sword and cut the soldier in half. A swordsmaster charge and slash his sword Adrian but Adrian ducked resulting the swordsmaster's momentum to keep going as well as Adrian pushed him from behind towards a soldier who accidentally lunge his spear at the swordsmaster as well as Adrian stab his sword through the swordsmaster and the soldier together. Adrian now hear the fleet cheering for Marius's name.

Marius just knock a paladin off his horse to the ground. Marius raise his poleaxe as the paladin had his hands up as he cried in fear, "NO!" Marius slam his poleaxe as hard as he could to break every bone in the paladin's body.

Adrian grab a silver blade and sprint towards the entrance. He started by stab a knight in the stomach then spun three hundred sixty degrees around. While he spun, he sliced one of a general's leg off. He slash across a knight's armor and then slash him towards the right across the face. Adrian ran up as another knight watch him, Adrian use silver blade against the knight's shield and push it aside then stab the Alondite behind the knight. He turn to see a soldier try to stab his spear at Adrian. Adrian swing the Alondite at the lance then stab the soldier with both swords. He pulled the swords out and block the swordsmaster's block and lunge silver blade through the side and grab another swordsmaster's arm and force him to slash down at a knight. Adrian stab the swordsmaster to the side. A knight try to lunge his sword but Adrian deflected the sword and put his left arm which was holding the silver blade across the knight's throat after the knight lost his helmet. Adrian slash at another knight coming at him from behind. He turn back to the knight who he was holding with his silver blade. He slash his blade across the throat as he threw the knight aside. A last defender who is a general charge towards Adrian. Adrian switch his swords to opposite hands and defect the general's attack back. Adrian spun around as he slash at the general's shield then threw his silver blade at the general's face. After Adrian have finished off the defenders of the temple, he watch as Marius swing his poleaxe to break the horse's legs and a great knight to fall off along with his horse. Begnion troops have manage to survive through Prince Hektor's attack. Adrian watch as the Prince of Valm ordered a retreat.

Only two thousand Valmese survived as they start to retreat towards the Valmese capital. Daein has only lost fifteen men, Crimea lost thirty men, and Begnion have lost hundred men. The laguz armies haven't landed as well as the Princes of Daein haven't landed yet.

Adrian took his helmet and war mask off as he watch his men finishing off the surviving Valmese outside the temple. Adrian spoke up to his men, "The wind god is a patron of Valm, our enemy. Take whatever treasure you can find." The Holy Lancers cheered and charged into the temple to take any treasure but Leon was the only not charging in as he begin to speak his mind, "With your permission, Adrian."

Adrian nodded as Leon spoke, "Set see everything. Perhaps it is not wise to offend him." Adrian sigh and then slice off the head of the statue of Set. Leon look as the head fall off and look at Adrian in disbelief. Adrian look up the sky and hit his armor as he mock the sky god in general, "Huh?!"

After the temple was desecrated, all the priests and clerics were taken out of the temple. The High Priest plead for him and his group to be set free. Surprised that Adrian's honor to let them go but Nico intervene, forcing them to slavery.

* * *

**Wyvern Valley**

Chrom and the Shepherds have recruited all children but one. Chrom just killed a wyvern rider and walk towards Morristan along with fifteen berserkers. Chrom look to see that that Morristan's men held a villager hostile. The Shepherds stopped and Morristan spoke, "Wyvern or man, everyone's all snarl and fire until they learn the feel of the lash!"

It wasn't long until the berserker that was holding fell forward with a knife on the back of his neck. Morristan look back and his eyes widened as he see two figures in front of a small army. Both with robes around their armors. One is on a huge wyvern which was very heavily armored.

"Who are you?!" Morristan shouted at them. The two warriors remove their robes, showing their faces. Chrom and the Shepherds' eyes widen as they see one of the person was Einion who doesn't look a year older while the other was Priam whom the others didn't know but Alice and Meltor who are fighting alongside Chrom's Shepherd. Meltor could feel anger heating up in him when he recognized Einion who drew Galahad.

"My name is no concern for you to know since your blood will be spilled with my blade." Priam said as he drew Ragnell and got in his fighting stance. Chrom recognized the blade as he remember that he read a book about the Radiant Hero wield it once who slew his enemies.

Morristan growled at Priam who approached him towards the tree behind Morristan. Einion and twenty swordsmasters and generals accompanied Priam, killing the remaining berserkers.

Morristan raise his axe to swing down but Priam quickly kick Morristan before he could swing his axe. The force of the kick send Morristan flying to the tree. Morristan grunted in pain as he got up from the ground. He was about to swing his axe at Priam. Priam quickly sliced Morristan's axe hand then slash his leg. Blood was spilled quickly and Morristan is on the ground, still alive. Priam stab Ragnell at the back of Morristan's head, killed him instantly.

"Einion!" Meltor shouted angrily, resulting everyone to look at him. Einion look at Meltor who is walking towards him, drawing his sword and poleaxe, ready for battle.

"Meltor.." Alice spoke as she knows that she could not stop her son from battling.

"Meltor?" Einion said to Meltor who didn't answer but charge at Einion full speed. Einion drew Galahad quickly and block the first attack. Meltor's growled and pull his poleaxe back and swing across, hoping to hit Einion who backed up in time.

"Why are you angry? Answer me!" Einion asked as Meltor roared loudly at Einion and attack Einion again.

"Someone stop him!" Lucina cried as she was going to charge at Meltor but she was blocked by both Alice and Priam. Lucina doesn't understand why Urgost isn't helping Einion but stay away from the fight.

"No. They have to do this. Fighting is in their blood." Alice said and Lucina was going to protest but Priam spoke with a stern voice, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Meltor is not as skilled or powerful like his father or Einion."

Lucina sigh and watch as Meltor slash his poleaxe down. The blade stuck to the ground as Einion said, "Let me help you. Let me understand your pain." Einion punched Meltor in the face before he leaped back when Meltor almost hit him with his sword. Meltor sheathe his weapons and giant wings appeared on Meltor's back. He transformed into a black dragon, tall as a tower but smaller than Einion's dragon form. Meltor roared as he breathe out his black breath to the sky.

The Shepherds were at loss of words and astonished.

"Oh, by the gods." Robin said as she backed up slowly.

"I was expecting a lion." Chrom said.

Meltor stop breathing fire and begin to run towards Einion with his hind legs. Einion's wings started to appear off his back and as Meltor was close and try to bite Einion. Einion swiftly dodged the jaws of Meltor. Meltor look up to see Einion's helmet was dropped and Einion's face transformed to a dragon head. He then surrounded by blue energy ball. Einion's dragon formed appeared, charging down at Meltor and bite Meltor's neck. Einion push Meltor's neck to the ground, hoping he will submit but Meltor kicked Einion off. Einion let go of Meltor's neck and charged in and slash his claw at Meltor's torso. Meltor breathe fire at Einion.

Einion fired back at Meltor. The two beams collide, ending with Einion's beam to push back Meltor's. Meltor got hit with the beam. Einion watch as Meltor was on the ground and charge at Meltor. Einion smash his giant hand at Meltor and push him to the ground.

"In the name of Ashunera. If we have a Heron right now then we would stop this." Alice said as Priam agreed that the fight between Einion and Meltor is getting way too violent. It wasn't long before they heard a male voice above. Everyone look up as the hooded man with black wings, singing a galdr which calms both dragons down.

"Is that who I think it is?" Priam look at the hooded man is still singing.

"Lehran..." Alice replied.

'So his name is Lehran. Einion did show a lot of kindness towards him.' Lucina thought as she saw both Meltor and Einion reverted back. Lehran flew down and landed before he took his hood off.

"This fight is pointless." Lehran said before he look at Einion, "Einion, you didn't fight your best because you somehow knew that Meltor was your family." Lehran turned to Meltor and said, "Meltor, you are a good fighter but you have a lot to learn. Your anger is misplaced. Have the ice wall of your heart not melted?" Metlor didn't answer.

"The ice wall of my son's heart was caused by my husband, Lehran." Lehran look at Alice and replied, "Nico is here."

"What?! Father is here!?" Meltor shouted angrily.

"Yes, he invades Valm with five million men. Meltor, if you wanted revenge against your father then it's best for you to cooperate with your uncle and you two get to know one another." Lehran suggested but Meltor replied angrily, "You want me to cooperate with the person whose sacrifice is the reason my father torture me?"

Priam jumped into the conversation and snapped, "Save us from the stubbornness of dragons. Your anger will be your downfall. You were fighting one of the fighters who may be able to defeat your father. Five million is too much for us if you kept fighting with Einion."

"Fine!" Meltor shout and calmed down.

Einion nodded and look at Lehran who is flying up, "Lehran."

Lehran look at Einion who said, "Two years ago, when you told me that it pains you that I don't remember anything about you. I figure out that you are the 1500 year old Heron who fought beside my great-grandfather, Deghinsea, against my father and Priam's father in combat to protect Ashera. I am one of your descendants on my mother's side, am I?" Einion bow down to Lehran who flew down and said, "I think it's time for I to help you with your broken memories. I should have done this two years ago."

Einion closed his eyes and hear Lehran sing another galdr. The galdr had brought back Einion's memory. He now remembers everything that happens with his life. Einion opened his eyes and put his hand on Lehran's shoulder, "Thank you."

Lehran didn't reply but flew away to Tellius.

"It's been a long time, Einion." Alice walk towards Einion nodded weakly.

"Alice... I have failed my family. What has Nico become towards you?" Einion said with regret before he look at Meltor, "When did you get the scars?"

"Long enough after you sacrifice yourself." Meltor spatted before leaving them.

"I see that you're still angry." Einion mumbled and look at everyone who are glad to have Einion on their side. Einion introduced Priam to the group as well as a small army that Priam and Einion brought.

"Priam! Einion! Disturbing news from Western Valm!" A messenger on his wyvern appeared. Einion and Priam look at him as the messenger begin, "Adrian has led his Holy Lancers to sack the temple of the wind god. The Tellius army has landed."

"Adrian? I haven't seen him for a long time and this would have gotten worse if any of the Great Riders are here." Einion said.

"If Adrian is here, then my brother is here as well." Alice said.

Einion look at Chrom and said, "Sounds like we're fighting together once again. I'll ask you to help me defeat my brother, end the madness. He has abused his power as a High Prince to conquer and destroy homes and nation."

Chrom nodded and shook hands with Einion. "You help us when Ylisse was in danger. I didn't keep my promise of helping you with your memories and I shall return the favor of helping you defeating your brother."

Cherche talked to the stranger name Gerome about their wyverns. Cherche was shocked when she realize that both are very identical and the masked man is her and Frederick's son from the future.

* * *

**Valm Castle**

After the battle, all Valmese troops and armies over the country have now merged with Walhart's. Attending the funerals of the thirteen thousand men who died fighting with Tellius. Wives crying and moaning of their husbands who are being burned in the pyres. Clerics singing the song to Naga as the preists and soldiers watch the bodies being burned.

* * *

**Ylisse and Ferox camp  
**

A war meeting was being held by Chrom about the Tellius threat.

"Einion, Priam, Alice, you know a lot about Tellius. Mind if one of you tell us?" Robin ask as Einion stood up and speak, "I know the Tellius army is strong in morale and supplies. If we attack head on the with Tellius army then we will definitely be killed."

"What about wait for them to attack us?" Lucina asked and Priam disagreed, "We can't do that either, it's not just Daein, Grann, Crimea, and Begnion we're facing. We are also facing legions of laguz tribes of Bird, Beasts, Dragons, and Wolves."

"Then what should we do then? Retreat?" Severa jeered.

"I have to agree with Priam." Alice jumped in as she begin with everyone looking at her, "My husband is definitely not a warrior to be tested in combat or strength. Well, it's not him I'm worried about since I believe Einion could beat him but Adrian and his Holy Lancers are probably be a force to be reckoned with as numbers doesn't matter to them at all. You could put two thousand of trained warriors against hundred of them and they can defeat them without a sweat. The laguz tribes will not be easily to defeat either."

"I don't think we need to worry at all. It might be the Conqueror that Nico is after. I think that we should watch their every step before we could think of a strategy." Einion said and everyone mumble in agreement.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Discovered  
**

**Ylisse and Ferox camp**

After breakfast, Einion went to the stables and brought Urgost with him to the fields. He think about his nephew, Meltor's hatred towards him and how would he able to tame him. When he got to the fields, he found Lucina sitting by herself. Einion sigh and walk towards her to see what's going on with her. Urgost laid down, watch Einion approach towards Lucina.

Einion sat next to Lucina, "Something on your mind?" Lucina look at Einion, her heart starts beating like drums and her face flush tint red. "Nothing, it's a surprise to meet you here."

Einion sigh and said, "I want to apologize for the treatment I give you. I'm sorry." Lucina move closer to Einion and put her head on his shoulder, "Apology accepted. There is something I wanted to ask you."

"That is?"

"What is your home like? Your family?" Lucina ask out of curiosity.

"My home is huge compare to Ylisstol. My homeland is known for their military power. And my family... I really don't want to talk about my family." Einion replied and stood up.

"Bigger than Ylisstol? Never know that it actually existed." Einion nodded and ask, "You want to ride around with me?" Lucina was surprised that Einion offer her a ride on Urgost. Lucina nodded and Einion picked her up in bridal style. Lucina's face flushed red as Einion walked her over and put her onto Urgost. Einion mounted on Urgost and suggest, "Hold on tight, this will be a rough ride." Lucina wrap her arms around Einion who patted Urgost neck. Urgost flew up to the sky and away.

* * *

**Valm City**

Adrian and Leon with his Holy Lancers are invading a Valm town which is full of grain and food. Leon told Adrian that the town was ruled by the nephew of the Conqueror. The nephew of the Conqueror was name Amos.

As Adrian is leading his men, they were spotted by Valmese scouts, "Tellius raiders! Warn the city!" The Valmese scouts ran back the city behind the line of Valmese generals. Adrian drew his sword and lunge forward at a general while the rest of his men overrun the line. Adrian ran towards the city and watch five hundred Valmese waiting for Adrian and his forces outside of the city's wooden walls.

Adrian slash furiously against the Valmese warriors. Once there was only one defender left outside the gates, Adrian lunge his sword at his throat, killing him.

The wooden gates of the city open and it shows a heavy armored general. Leon spoke quietly, "Look, Adrian: it's Amos. Be wary. There stands the nephew of the Conqueror and one of the finest swordsman behind Hektor."

Amos is accompanied by twenty of his bodyguards to circle around Amos and Adrian. Amos spoke as his men are surrounding them, "Adrian, general of Daein. Why do you harm the people of this land? They have done you no harm."

Adrian responded with a cold tone, "They have threaten Tellius and allied themselves against history. A grievous mistake."

"History is yet to be made, Adrian." Amos said as Adrian and Amos are about to duel. They both approach each other. Adrian begin to attack first by slashing his sword at Amos. Amos kept blocking Adrian's attacks with his shield.

Amos swing his sword but missed due to Adrian's incredible footwork and speed. Amos knows that Adrian is a vicious and aggressive warrior so his plan was to hold his ground and defend himself.

As Amos have his shield to block him, Adrian punch the shield, pushing Amos back feet away. Amos is surprise of Adrian's strength and started to pant. It wasn't long before Adrian charge at him with swift speed and slash his arm. Amos could feel the unbearable pain on his arm as he drop his sword and felt a strong pain on his side which Adrian slash.

Amos fell on his knee with his hand on his side, trying to ignore the pain on his arm. Amos spoke in a cold tone, "Damn you, Adrian. May Milia and the gods bring you a cruel end." Amos ran along with his bodyguards away from the city to the capital.

Adrian spoke loudly and mockingly, "Run, coward. Your land and its riches are mine, and the gods are silent." Adrian charge with his men to the open gate which was forget to be closed.

* * *

**Einion and Lucina**

Einion have took Lucina to one of the cities in Valm. The people didn't know they were their enemies. Einion took her shopping at a clothing store. Lucina found clothes that she wanted to present to Robin and the clothes that she like. Einion even took her to a restaurant to experience eating different foods and took her to the puppet theater about history of the world.

After they went out the theater, Lucina said, "This is the first day that you have ever been nice to me. Are you sick?"

"Do I look sick?" Einion ask with a grin. Einion admit that he does act differently then before. He doesn't understand the feeling he is having now or how to express it.

"What are you hiding? What's next?" Lucina ask playfully and Einion smiled.

"Let's go back to camp. I believe your parents are worried about us. Priam and Alice are probably worried about me." Einion replied as he walk towards the wyvern stables to get Urgost.

* * *

**Valm City**

Adrian have just captured the barracks and the storehouses of the wooden city. Adrian and Leon are on their way towards the hall of the city.

As they got to the townhall, they killed the remaining militias defending the citizens. After they killed them, Adrian walk towards a man with a armor, sword, and a shield. Adrian spoke with a calm tone, "Your lord Amos fled from my blade. No one comes to protect you. Your city and everything in it are forfeit."

"I will drive you away with my own hands if I must!" The old man replied and the Holy Lancers surrounded both Adrian and the old man in battle. The old man roar out and charge at Einion with full sprint. He slash and swing his sword furiously at Adrian who kept blocking every attack. Adrian slash at the old man who put his shield up to block as Adrian warn, "Yield! Drop your weapon!"

The old man replied, "Never! I will not live as a slave!" The old man made a mistake by lunge his sword forward towards Adrian. Adrian step to the side and grab his sword and said, "I warned you to drop your weapon." Adrian kicked the old man back as he stole the old man sword. The old man drop his shield as he fell back and said, "If I die, the Conqueror will avenge this day. I'm his brother!" Adrian walk towards him and beheaded him with the two swords.

After Adrian killed the brother of the Conqueror, the citizens were rounded up to be slaves for the Tellius army. Adrian spoke as he look down the old man, "A brave old man." Leon nodded his head in agreement as Adrian continued, "And a foolish one. I gave him a choice to live. He refused it." Adrian and Leon turned away from the body and was going to exit the city but a beautiful blonde woman in a noble silk clothes try to run towards Adrian, she was stopped by two guards as she scream, "Monster!"

Adrian and Leon look back at the woman with surprise as she curses him, "Damned be your family and the womb that bore you!" The Holy Lancers that were holding her, push her slightly to the ground where her knees are touching.

Adrian remove his helmet and war mask, "Measure your words well, woman, for my family are favored of Ashunera."

"You shame them for you are nothing but a murderers of farmers and old men." The woman replied

"I would have spared him had he yielded."

"You wield your weapon as if it were a beacon of justice, and hide your cruelty under the robe of might." Adrian is impressed of her outburst towards him as he remembers no women have ever talk to him this way and listen to her continuing her outburst, "I know who you are, Adrian, and I now know what you are. I too am not afraid of you. I too will not bow to you. Finish me off like you did to that old man. It will be easier for I carry no weapons."

Adrian turned to his friend and said, "She is mine. See that no one claims her." Leon nodded as Adrian walk past him. Adrian turned when he heard a woman's cry as the soldiers are dragging her away, "He was my father!" Adrian appears to be regretful that he might have taken someone closest to her and she was the niece of the Conqueror.

* * *

**Ylisse and Ferox Camp**

As Lucina and Einion went back to camp at night, they could see that Priam hosted a party at the mess hall. There was a feast and soldiers singing. Priam brought in sakes, ale, wine, and beers to challenge the others in drinking contest. Some soldiers were already pissed drunk when Einion and Lucina entered the party.

"Einion! Remember a song that we made up at your thirtieth birthday?" Priam ask while standing on a table. Einion could tell Priam is a little drunk. Einion nodded and look at Lucina, "Enjoy the party." Einion grab some ale and got on the table to sing with Priam as they put their arm around each other necks,

"_There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn_  
_beneath an old grey hill,_  
_And there they brew a beer so brown_  
_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_  
_one night to drink his fill._

_The ostler has a tipsy cat_  
_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_  
_And up and down he saws his bow_  
_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_  
_now sawing in the middle._

_So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_  
_a jig that would wake the dead:_  
_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_  
_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_  
_'It's after three!' he said._"

Food is starting to being thrown at Einion and Priam as they bowed to the crowd. Everyone clapped and cheered for them. Einion jumped off the table and drink some more ale. Lucina watch as Einion is starting to walk outside. Lucina followed him out and ask, "Are you alright?"

Einion chuckled a bit and reply, "Of course, ten cups of ale is too little for me to get drunk. I just want to get some fresh air."

"Einion, are you sure that your head is still functioning fine?" Lucina ask with a worried tone.

"Why worry about me so much? You're now starting to act like my mother." Einion replied with a grin. Lucina sigh, "Einion, I worried because I...I" Lucina sat down and begin to sob.

Einion look at her with pity and ask, "What's going on with you?"

"I-I can't. I was right. You really don't have any feelings." Lucina replied and close her eyes. Lucina opened them when she felt a arm around her wrist. She look at Einion who pull out a flower for her, "You're wrong Lucina."

"What?" Lucina ask and gasp as Einion pulled her closer to him, "I just realize that I been having feelings for you for a very long time. I was just so stubborn to see it."

"Oh, Einion..." Lucina remove his helmet off his head. She already missed his sculpted face and silver hair. Einion smiled and place the flower on Lucina's hair, "The color of this flower matches your hair and eyes as it is blue as the seas. I realized that I cannot deny my feelings for you."

"Will you stay with me, Einion? Be a side at my side?"

"Of course." Einion replied as the two were going to engage in a kiss but was interrupted by the energetic green hair nephew of Einion, "Uncle Einion! Will you train with me?"

Einion sigh and ask, "During this night?"

"Yeah.. I remembered that mother told me that you train during nights with father and my other uncles." Harlaus replied.

"But right now, we're at war here. It's not safe." Einion replied and Harlaus is starting to grow jealous, seeing that Lucina is the reason why Einion is refusing to train with him.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" Harlaus pointed at Lucina who gasp in surprise.

"No... Harlaus.." Einion spoke softly and was interrupted by Harlaus, "You love her more than our family, don't you?"

"No, I love her but I care about your safety more than I love her." Einion said, convincing Harlaus but another voice came in, "Do you really?"

Einion, Harlaus, and Lucina look to see a man with red armor and red cape. Einion quickly recognized him as the man spoke, "So much love and care you have. Especially for a cousin who is supposedly to be dead or should I say impostor."

"Julian!" Einion exclaimed and drew his sword. Julian remove his helmet and smirk, "Galahad, is it? No wonder Nico's Perceval has been glowing and I've been hearing the roar of the dragon."

"I knew I felt a powerful energy while I was in the town.." Einion stop until Julian interrupted, "The town that Nico destroyed ten minutes ago. Tell me, for twenty two year, why you never show up? Have you lost any memories?"

"If I didn't I would have come back. Lehran just heal my broken mind."

"Hmmph." Julian turn his attention on Harlaus, "Come back to your father, Harlaus?" Harlaus was going to answer but Einion intervene, "He is definitely not going with you. Nico will give him a same treatment as he gave to Meltor! Why would he do such a thing to his own son?" Einion ask and Julian growled at Einion.

Julian shot Thoron at Einion who blocked it with Galahad. Lucina drew Falchion to get ready for duel Julian alongside Einion. Julian chuckled and ask Einion, "Einion, how much do you care for that woman?" Einion growl and look at Lucina, "Lucina, you are not going to fight Julian."

"Einion?"

"No, Julian is definitely too strong for you." Einion said to Lucina who nodded.

Julian drew his sword and got into his ready position. Julian charge and slash at Einion who blocked the attack. Julian and Einion's strength are coming from the anger within both of them. "Know this, cousin. While you were gone, I've been training to the edge of my limits."

Julian broke the deadlock and lunge his sword forward. Einion deflect the attack to the side and swing Galahad at Julian's head. Julian quickly duck and swing his sword upward. Einion held Galahad down, letting Julian swing up and front flip over Julian. During the flip, Einion slash Galahad at Julian's back. Julian roar in slight pain. Julian turn towards Einion and said, "I see that you've been training as well. Who is your trainer?"

"Julian!" Julian look to see Priam and the group of soldiers arrived. Julian chuckled and look back at Einion, "Priam, eh? The former captain of the guard in Daein" Julian put on his helmet and continue to speak as his black dragon wings appeared, "Do you want me to show you something?" Julian held his hand out and show a vision. The vision were showing Adrian just pillage the wooden city without suffering any casualties. The vision also show the town that Einion and Lucina were in is being burned to the ground. The vision disappeared as Julian said, "Now, Nico is pressing his advantage as Adrian is being unleash to war and battles. You're all going to die." Julian flew away and everyone is haunted by Julian words.

* * *

**Adrian Tent**

Adrian is in his tent with Helen, the girl whom he captured from battle at the town he attacked earlier. Helen is curled up on the floor, muttering curses to herself. Helen admit that Adrian is attractive but she is afraid of what will he do to her.

"Are you afraid, Helen?" Adrian asked and Helen didn't answer.

"Did you not hear me?" Helen didn't answer but wait until she will receive any type of torture from the man who took her as his property.

Adrian sigh and walk towards Helen, "You don't need to fear me Helen, I'm not going to do anything to you."

"Why should I trust you? You took me away from my home." Helen said with disbelief, "You killed my father and enslaved my people."

"Why should you trust me? You should trust me on this because if you try to escape, Nico or his younger brothers will take you as their own. I was going to spare your father that he yield."

Helen is beginning to cry as Adrian put his hand on Helen's face. Adrian wipe her tears, "Don't cry... Please don't cry." Helen stop crying and Adrian walked away from her, "What will you have me do?"

"I want you to let me go." Helen replied and Adrian shook his head, "I can't do that. If I let you go to the Valm capital. You might be a slave later and I might not be there to protect you."

'Protect me? So he took me in so that he could protect me?' Helen thought and Adrian laid against the wall, "Make yourself comfortable on the bed. I'll sleep right here."

Helen smiled weakly and thought, 'He's not bad as I thought. I was suppose to be his slave and he just offered me his bed.' Helen sleep peacefully on the bed that Adrian offered.

* * *

**The only change I made was Adrian's weapon to Alondite.**


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Voice of Naga's**

**Mila Tree**

The army march to a Mila Tree. Say'ri suggest that they should march to Mila Tree to free the Divide Dragon name Tiki who is one of Walhart's prisoner. If they free her then they might have a chance against Walhart army as the Resistance might unite around her but Nico army will be questionable. As they got to the Tree, they were amazed of the size and height of the tree. They walked up the stairs and see that the Valmese corpses.

Everyone looked around and see what happened. Einion examine one of the dead bodies with an arrow on it's face. He took the arrow out and see a silver Bodkin arrowhead, "Crimeans." Einion threw the arrow away and everyone drew their weapons as Priam spoke, "Careful, Crimea is known for their expert archers, powerful cavalry, and navy." Everyone nodded and they kept walking bodies by bodies.

"They probably got her recently.. Too recently." Einion said and then see more bodies. Those aren't just Valm soldiers but Daein, Crimea, and Begnions. 'What about the laguz?' Einion wonder why the laguz didn't attack with them.

"If it's too recently, then they must be still here." Robin added as they are continuing walking up the stairs. It wasn't long until Einion saw a arrow coming at them. The arrow flew past him and hit a Ylisse soldier and another arrow got a Ferox warrior. "Ambush!" Priam shouted as they watch some Tellius soldiers charging at them.

The Ylisse and Ferox soldiers were surprised, they fought Plegia and Valm before and they struggle against Valmese soldiers but Tellius soldiers appears to be more of a struggle than Valm. The appearance of Chrom, Robin, the Khans, Einion, and Priam have bolster their morale to match against the Tellius soldiers. Einion just knocked one Daein halberdier to the ground and stab him to the ground. He look at a Begnion soldier charging at him, he threw the soldier over and Priam who have his back, killed him. Meltor was against two Daein generals who are wielding silver lances. He blocked their furious attack before he was bash to the ground by one of the general's shield. They were going to kill him but Einion quickly run to his aid. He killed one of the generals by slice across the neck. Another general charge and was going to lunge his lance. Einion side step and intercepted the lance, he lunge Galahad to the general's gut, killing him instantly before he threw the general's body to the ground.

"Never raise your weapon on my family." Einion said, surprising Meltor who watch Einion turn to him, held out his hand to Meltor. Meltor accepted his help and watch a Crimean soldier coming towards Einion from behind. Meltor push Einion out of the way and slash his sword directly at the soldier. Lucina, Ross, and Morgan have dealt with the Crimean marksmen.

The Tellius soldiers were defeated and the Shepherds move closer to the top. As they reach near to the top, they heard small yelps of pant and a person speaking, "Foolish that I have to hurt you. Now hand over the gemstone if you please."

"Never, you rudely awoke me from my sleep." The Shepherd looked up and see a group of soldiers and man wearing black clad armor torturing a woman in odd clothing.

"Bulba!" Meltor shouted which cause Bulba and the Tellius soldiers to turn to Meltor who emerge from the stairs as well as the Shepherds.

"Little brother, I see that you show your traitorous colors." Bulba turned his attention to Alice who said, "Bulba, my son, I want to apologize that I left. You might be very angry with me now however I will not see my boys be tortured by their mad father."

"Mother, you may have nourish me with love and care all of my life but I am not fond of traitors like you or Meltor, even Uncle Einion and General Priam." Bulba replied coldly as he signal his forces to attack. The Tellius forces attacked the Shepherds once again, Meltor ran up towards Bulba after killing two generals.

"You dare challenge me, Meltor!? Your older brother?" Bulba shouted as he drew Vague Katti and shouted, "For Daein!" Bulba charge at Meltor and slash across Meltor. Meltor blocked the attack with his sword and went to strike with his piokeaxe. Bulba slash Meltor's sword away and deflect his poleaxe out of his hand. Bulba kicked Meltor in the chest, pushing him back.

"Time to put you in your place, little brother." Bulba sheathe his sword and begin to chant while lightning starts to flow around Bulba, "**Mighty Thunder, Heed my Command! Execute my enemy with your wrath! Rexbolt!**" Bulba shot a powerful lighting beam towards Meltor. The Shepherds have defeated the Tellius soldiers and watch the beam of lightning heading towards Meltor.

Bulba watch as his thunder beam hit Meltor and exploded. He knew that his attack might have wounded Meltor. He watch as the smoke clears up and gasp surprisingly to see Einion appeared in front of Meltor, Einion is in his stance and said, "Enough! Stand down Bulba or face me!"

Bulba replied by charging at Einion and slash across to aim for Einion's face. Einion jumped back and watch as Bulba furious attacking him but Einion speed is too much for Bulba. Einion swing his sword down at Bulba who held his sword upward to block Einion's attack. Einion's strength of his swing has push Bulba down slightly. Bulba was caught off guard as Einion pull his sword back and lunge his sword straight at Bulba's stomach.

Bulba could feel unbearable pain and fell back. Anyone could have died from being stabbed but Bulba is still alive.

"I just give you a chance and you just ruined it. Now I'm giving you another chance, join me and help us or you could die here." Einion said and Bulba growled angrily at him. Einion close his eyes until he heard a hawk coming towards Einion. Einion watch and held his sword upward as the hawk wrap his tendons around the sword then transform to his human form.

"General Lark of the Bird Tribe. Why have you transform? Do you not wish to fight me?" Einion ask calmly and Lark responded, "I'm here to rescue your nephew from death. Even that I'm not supportive of your brother but the bird tribes couldn't afford an enemy such as Nico even when the king is stronger than him and Nico believe that he is stronger than you."

"I see, do as you must do. But sent this message to my brother that there is more than just brute strength to win this war. It's the goodness and fight with compassion and feeling." Einion answered and Lark nodded in response as he carried the injured Bulba away back to the Tellius camp. Meltor walked towards the woman who is named Tiki.

Say'ri ran over to Tiki who is weakened by Bulba and took her back to camp.

* * *

**Nico's Tent**

"Ashnard, you able to conquer Crimea in a day and have Begnion to fear you in a day. How?!" Nico, frustrated while reading books relating to the Mad King's War but couldn't find anything that could help him. He is planning to use the same strategy against Valm but couldn't find what Ashnard did except one thing which nobody from Tellius knew. He knows the consequences of remaking such a method which could break a person's mind. The method became illegal when his father became king.

He look into the palantir to look what's going on with Bulba. He look into to see the Mila Tree and see that Bulba have failed his mission, "Grrr... My own son fail me of bringing the gemstone and the dragon."

* * *

**Shepherd Camp**

"Mother. Father." Lucina walked into Chrom and Robin's tent to tell them a great news. Chrom was drinking water before he looked at Lucina while Robin is reading one of her war books that she enjoys.

"What is it Lucina?"

"I'm going to get married." Lucina announced, resulting Chrom to spit water out of his mouth and Robin to close her book. Chrom looks confused as well as Robin. Chrom got into his overprotective father act, "You're engaged with who?!" Chrom and Robin appear to forgot about the conversation they had as Chrom begin to think, 'Please, don't let it be Inigo.'

"I'm engaged with Einion... Have you forgotten our conversation before?" Lucina asked and Chrom sigh in relief. Robin giggle as she walk to hug her daughter, "Oh Lucina, I'm so proud of you."

Chrom agreed on that one and walked over and hug his daughter, "Congratulation, mind telling me where he is?" Lucina smiled and nodded towards outside the tent.

Chrrom walked out of his tent to see Einion waiting. Chrom smile, "I heard about you and Lucina are planning to get married."

"Yes, we've been meaning to tell you yesterday and.." Einion spoke until he was interrupted by Chrom, "No need to say anything else. It may be a little creepy to me but welcome to the family. Lucina have been in love with you for a long time." Chrom held his hand out and Einion shook it. Lucina walked out of Chrom's tent and see that both men just shook hands then walked towards Einion. She wrap her arms around his and decide to walk around camp with him.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Feud of Two  
**

Adrian and Leon were sent to find the source of the plague towards the temple of Naga. Adrian send scouts around the temple but the scouts didn't come back to Adrian or Leon. Adrian and Leon charge towards the temple and saw Valmese resistance.

"Ah, some challenge to make the journey worthwhile!" Leon said loudly as he and Adrian charge through the Valmese force of generals and swordsmasters. Adrian and Leon have been playing a game of counts where the two compete on who got the most kills. They slash their Wishblades viciously at the Valmese resistance. A general lunge his spear at Adrian who bash his shield upward to block the spear. Adrian then lunge his weapon to the face of the general and Leon just killed a swordsmaster.

After they finish killing the first group of resistance, Leon said, "Our scouts must have run into some Valmese resistance ahead."

"That would explain why we were not warned." Adrian replied as they watch another group of resistance full of generals and knights. They charge with their lances pointed at Adrian and Leon. Adrian and Leon charge forward as well and begin to slaughter them.

Adrian bash his shield across the face of the last man and pierce his heart with his spear. "Some challenge you say? I should say no challenge at all." Adrian said as him and Leon run through the path to the temple. Leon reply with a chuckle, "We are one of Tellius most feared warriors and your family were the Great Riders of Daein so this is a warm up." Adrian agreed on that part before he saw Valmese aerial forces of wyvern lords and griffron riders swooping down on them.

"Ha! That's better!" Adrian shouted as wings appeared on his back and a tail appeared on Leon. They both put their weapon and shield and transformed into their laguz form. Adrian transformed into a blue hawk while Leon transformed into a green lion and begin to combat with the Valmese aerial force. Most of Valmese aerial force went after Adrian but were outpaced as Adrian used his talons to take down their mounts while Leon catch every rider that were going after him.

After they finished off the aerial force of Valm, they reverted back to their humanoid form, drew their Wishblade and shield. They ran uphill and arrows are flying towards them. Adrian and Leon held their shields out. Adrian put his Wishblade away and drew Alondite. He slash and slash his sword to the ground, resulting a column of the battalion of archers to be killed. The archers ran away and Adrian along with Leon ran after them.

"Come back and fight you cowards!" Adrian insulted the archers running away and killed everyone of them as the blood of their laguz heritage flow into their veins, giving them a boost of power but weaker than a full blooded laguz.

After they killed the archers, they spotted an leather armored swordsmaster(Grann). The swordsmaster was one of the scouts that was send by Adrian.

"Mighty General Adrian, the others, they've been captured."

"Very well, additional men will be useful and easier to capture the temple." Adrian replied as they ran uphill, looking to rescue the others who are captured. As they got to the camp to see the rest of the scouts were tied up. Adrian, Leon, and the scout invade the camp and killed the defenders who are watching the prisoners. After the prisoners were freed, one of leather soldier from Grann spoke, "May the gods favor you, mighty Adrian."

"Join us, we'll assault the hill ahead." Leon ordered as he and Adrian ran uphill towards the temple along with the scouts that were freed. Valmese warriors that were guarding the temple under command of Walhart's youngest son, Trioles. The Valmese guards start charging at Adrian and Leon who kept killing the remaining guards and Trioles stood his ground behind his guards.

After the guards perished, Adrian order, "Leon, go find the priest! I'll deal with this son of the conqueror." Adrian ran towards Trioles and lunge his spear forward. Trioles side step, knowing Adrian's fighting style, he is planning to counter his aggressive nature. Trioles slash his sword at Adrian who step back and put his Wishblade away and drew Alondite.

Trioles held his shield forward, trying to plan his next move as Adrian charge at Trioles and bash his shield against his. Trioles was pushed back in feet and trip over a stone on the ground. Trioles lost his shield as he fell down on his stomach. Adrian walked to Trioles and grab him by the neck before he ended his life with a stab to the back.

After he killed the youngest son of the Conqueror, Leon appeared with the scouts, "Adrian, thank the gods. You're alive."

"Have you found the priest?" Adrian asked and Leon answered, "He's in the courtyard. He is willing to answer us."

* * *

**Tellius Camp**

Adrian and Leon returned with a priest of Naga whom daughter have been taken from him by Nico as spoils of war. Nico and the princes of Daein along with most of the Tellius army have ask Adrian the source of the plague.

"The source of this plague is you, High Prince." Adrian pointed at Nico who looks offended as Adrian continued, "And it can be stopped by returning the daughter of this priest."

"Cousin," Nico looks at his cousin Dheginsea the Second, son of Rajaion and Ena, Prince of Goldoa who continued, "no one thinks that you should be denied the spoils of war, but the priest answers to Naga and to refuse him is an insult to the goddess."

"Return the girl, Nico!" Adrian demanded as he is starting to lose his patience for the High Prince to answer.

"I will return the girl... but if I must return her, then I shall claim another as my prize: it is my right!" Nico said to Adrian before turning to Dheginsea and a Gallian General name Kronos(Tiger), "Dheginsea, Kronos, take the girl from my tent and give her back to this priest of Naga" Nico turn back to Adrian as he continue to speak to Dheginsea and Kronos, "But when you are done, go to the tents of Adrian and bring Helen to me."

Adrian, enraged and angered of Nico's treacherous words and no longer able to tolerate the prince. Adrian went to draw Alondite to kill Nico but was held back by Leon and the priest when he just touch the hilt of the sword while in it's sheathe as he yell, "I should take your life, not kiss your feet!" Adrian swing his arms back, resulting both Leon and the priest to let go.

Nico look at Adrian with a challenging look as Adrian make a vow, "Very well, take my woman away from me. But I will never fight for you even when the Valmese or the Ylisse League got their sharpen weapons on your throat." Adrian turned away from Nico before he ordered Leon, Joshua, and the Holy Lancers to stand down from the war with Valm or the Ylisse League.

Later after the priest got his daughter back, Dhenginsea and Kronos went into Adrian tent to retrieve Helen to Nico.

* * *

**Shepherd Tent  
**

"General Priam!" Priam who was having a chat with Einion and Chrom about a new strategy. The three looked at a messenger who spoke, "News reported that Adrian and Leon along with the Holy Lancers are withdrawing from the war. The feud between Adrian and Nico must have gotten worse."

Priam and Einion know that it's a right time to attack the Tellius Army. Without Adrian or his Holy Lancers might make the morale of the Tellius army to weaken but it still take a great strategy to defeat them now. "Adrian and his Holy Lancers' lack of involvement of the war is a huge blow for Nico now. Losing a strength that is close to a Great Rider or the King of Daein will cause a morale to batter in the Tellius army." Einion said with certain.

"Sound like you have a plan, right?" Chrom ask and Einion nodded.


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Brother Reunion  
**

**Valm Village**

Hektor(Conqueror/Marshal) decide to lead the Valmese army along with his brothers, cousin, Yen'fay, and his fiance Pheros out to meet with the Tellius Army who are ravaging one of the villages. As his army got there, a Daein commander who is a Reaver issuing a challenge with Hektor along with several Daein Halberdiers, Swordmasters, and Warriors.

Deiphobus(Great Knight/General), second youngest son of Walhart spoke up, "He's issued a challenge. Someone will have to rise and stand as Valm's champion. You know who that person is."

"I have little choice." Hektor spoke and approach the reaver as the two keeping eye contact on each other. The Daein commander spoke, "Are you Hektor? The greatest of Walhart's sons? I thank the goddess for favoring me to end your life. I will be known across Valm."

The reaver leap towards Hektor and slash his silver axe across Hektor who jump back. Hektor slash his sword to get into a dead lock with the reaver's axe. Hektor push off and slash across the reaver's arm. The reaver groan in pain as he step back. Hektor charge forward and slash across, got the the reaver's torso then stab him in the gut then threw him aside. The Valmese troops attack the remaining Daein force that were accompanying the commander that Hektor just killed as Deiphobus shouted, "Today we shall drive them off this land and push them beyond the Ninis(River). Prince Hektor will lead us to victory!"

The Valmese army of paladins, great knights, generals, swordmasters, berserkers, warriors, heroes, and others begin to overrun the Daein forces. Hektor lead them to the land and Pheros spoke, "Hektor, my love! The men reported that the citizens and forces defending are being overwhelmed and captured to the south-west. They need you!" Hektor nodded and order, "Split in three groups! Yen'fay, lead your men to the east. Pheros, have the cavalry and aerial force to attack the Tellius force to the south and drive the Tellius force back. I will lead my brothers and rest of the men to the south east and meet you both down there!"

The other nodded and led their men to to charge at the ranks of the Tellius army who are savaging the village. Hektor lead his men towards the Tellius ranks in the middle path while Yen'fay and Pheros went to the two other paths in the village.

Hektor ran as the Tellius halberdiers and soldiers to form a phalanx formation with their silver and steel greatlances while their generals and knights threw their spears and javelins before they drew their silver swords or axes as some of the Valmese forces perish from the thrown spears and javelins. As Hektor and his men have engage with the phalanx, some of Valmese forces got caught with lances being held towards them. Hektor pushed one of the Begnion halberdiers back as he begin to break through the formation and slash across a Crimean soldier. Hektor watch as his men start to push to Tellius force back and slash across the knights and generals.

"Charge forward!' Hektor ordered as they ran through the path. As they run through the path, Hektor watch the Valmese force and citizens engaging with the Tellius forces, getting overwhelmed with weapons and fists alike. They were getting overpowered and outmatched until Hektor appeared in their eyes. Hektor led his forces to help the helpless who are struggling to defend.

"It's Prince Hektor! We're saved!" One of the Valmese soldier shouted as he is engaging with a Grann swordsmaster. Hektor saved the soldier then saw a general going to receive a hit from a Valmese warrior but intercept the axe. The Daein general headbutt the Valmese warrior and threw him to the ground and brutally punched him in the face. Hektor charge to help the warrior by stab the general behind. Deiphobus slashes through two Crimean heroes and then stab a Begnion knight.

Hektor watch until he and his forces heard a loud roar. A Valmese group of knights ran from the way Hektor and his force were heading. "Beast!" One of the knights screamed and rally towards Hektor and his men while still fighting the Tellius force.

Group of Tiger and Cat laguz appeared in the path and charge at Hektor's forces, causing more casualties to the Valmese force. Hektor finished killing a Crimean myrmidon and look towards a tiger laguz leap at Hektor. Hektor fell back when the tiger laguz push him with his paws. Hektor quickly stab the tiger in the gut before the tiger could bite Hektor's head. The tiger roared in pain as Hektor push the body off him. Hektor then slash at a cat then lunge at a tiger.

'Dang, these beast are quite a challenge.' Hektor thought as he felt a painful scratch from behind. Hektor turned to see a cat hissed at him and leap towards Hektor's face. Hektor quickly side step and slash across the cat's face. After dealing with the Tellius force they just encountered, Hektor see that he lost a lot of men but kept going after he order the citizens to go take refuge to the capital.

Hektor ran and met with Yen'fay and Pheros whose forces look pretty banged up but at least able to fight to the end near the Ninis River. "We pushed them across the river. Now it's time to attack their main camp."

The others nodded and charge over the the bridge to the other side where the Crimean marksmen fire their arrows which killed some of the Valmese forces and the phalanx formation from the Daein generals over the bridge. They quickly overrun the phalanx and chased the fleeing marksmen back to the main camp outside of their village.

As they reach the main camp, they were met with Prince Darius of Crimea the greatest fighter in Crimea behind his father, Darius is holding his personal sword, Virtuludo. His sword is like a silver sword but little longer, it's hilt is golden with the pommel has a big ruby on and it's grip is cover in sparkles of sapphire surrounding the golden hilt. Darius is also holding kite shield which is made out of silver and he is very armored but not as heavily as his younger brothers but he is definitely the strongest.

Darius step forward and shouted, "Prince Hektor! We are sons of kings and I challenge you for who is the better fighter! Do you accept!?"

Hektor responded by walking forward towards Darius who also walked forward. Darius start things up by charge forward and slash his sword at Hektor who block with his shield. Darius then bash his shield across which turned Hektor around. Darius use the opportunity to draw the first blood across Hektor's left arm before Hektor groan in pain as he moved away from Darius for a moment.

'Damn, he's good. Really good.' Hektor thought as he turned and charge at Darius to went for a swing. Darius held his sword upward to block and the two swords were in a deadlock as the two warriors struggle to push one off from each other. Darius let Hektor swing his sword away then bash his shield forward at Hektor who was pushed back.

The Valmese forces were all worried about the fight as Hektor looks like the weaker fighter. Pheros's heart kept pounding as she watch the Crimean prince looks like he's more skilled in fighting and not to mention that he is stronger than he looks.

Hektor starts panting then plan some strategy against Darius as he begins to walk towards Darius. Darius leap up to the sky and front flip to slash his sword down at Hektor. Hektor side steps and slash his sword across Darius's face. Darius ducked and his helmet fell off and he aim to slash Hektor's legs but Hektor jumped but got kicked to the chest.

Hektor fell backwards and continue to fight. Hektor finally got the Crimean prince when he slash his sword to pierce the skin of Darius's sword arm then across Darius plate armor. Darius step back as he ignored the pain on his arm and went for a slash across Hektor torso but was blocked. Darius side step to the right when Hektor went to lunge his sword at Darius.

Darius swing his sword across Hektor's face, trying to end the duel but Hektor bend his back backwards to dodge then stab Darius to the side. Darius roared with intense pain as he backed up to his troops and said, "Damn you! Adrian will return and avenge this day! I curse you, your family, and your house! Son of Walhart." Darius sheathe his sword and fled on his horse along with his men away to camp.

* * *

**Tellius Camp**

Nico witness the Darius loss on the palantir and said, "Prince Darius, you fool! You still think you rival with my strength? That was so long time ago before I trained with the Great Riders beyond my limits. You are never my equal!"

He see Helen curling up in the corner, afraid as she whimper to herself which Nico could hear, "Bring me back to Adrian." Nico could hear the helpless woman sad words and went to her, "You love Adrian?"

Helen didn't answer and Nico continued, "I see, Adrian took pity on you. He never harm a royal blood unless being threatened by them." Helen look at Nico who ask angrily to nobody in general, "Love? Ha! Where is love when my wife and two children left me? What is a point of love? The answer is there isn't any point to love.."

Helen watch as Nico walk back to look in his palantir. Nico sigh in frustration as he said the word, "Einion! I'm completely surrounded! If I lose too many troops then my father will take the war away from me if he finds out! When he sees Einion, I lose authority!"

Nico turned to Helen and grabbed her. Helen squeal in slight pain as Nico rapid pulling her out of his tent. He made his way to Adrian's tent. As he got there, he see Adrian socializing with Joshua. They look at Nico who threw Helen towards Adrian and said, "There, I returned her to you. I swear I have not touched her. Will you now rejoin the war?"

Adrian paid no attention and stay to his vow as Nico said with a tone full of anger, "How can you idle here while brave men die as the enemy is directly on our doorsteps?" Adrian still doesn't paid attention to Nico as the angry prince turned away from Adrian's tent.

Joshua stood up and went to grab Adrian's helmet and war mask. Adrian look up at Joshua confusingly, "What are you doing?"

"The army will follow this armor into the jaws of death." Joshua's tone is starting to become more serious as he continued, "If you will not put it on and save us from the brink of defeat, I will wear it and lead them myself."

Adrian sigh, stood up and walk towards Joshua, "Nico is a snake. He comes to beg, and never cares to admit his guilt."

Joshua finally figure out why Adrian is being difficult, "So it's pride that keeps you, Adrian." Joshua then declare, "I will lead our men to victory, keeping your pride intact and Nico's in ruins. I will go in your stead and only your spear or sword will stop me."

Adrian is thinking whether if he should jump back in the battle or let his brother have taste of battle. What should he do?

* * *

**Shepherd Camp**

The Ylisse League have won a great victory over the Tellius army led by Dheginsea and his Goldoan Dragons along with the laguz generals Kronos and Lark, and the Begnion general Marion on the plains of Valm. It was not an easy battle as the the laguz and begnion army have destroyed five sixth of the Ylisse League army, mostly by the beast and dragon laguz. The men cheered as they have push the Tellius army back but there are still more in the camp. The strategy by Einion kept the army to minimize casualties from both sides, he knew the outcome of the battle is kinda against his favor but he manage to lead the army to win. The mercenaries that Priam brought were the backbone of the Ylisse League but a lot of them died.

Einion was outside in the plains of Valm and examine one of the dead bodies. He notice that some of the men in the Tellius army fight with pure aggression. As he look at one of the bodies with a Daein helmet. He pull the helmet off the man and see a Plegian face.

"You think Plegia is helping Tellius?" Lucina walked over to where Einion is.

"I doubt it... Nico wouldn't have any Plegians fighting for him unless he conquered Plegia. Plus, he fights pretty aggressive with no defense. It must be..." Einion's eyes widened as he struck Galahad in the body then pulled the sword out. He see that the blood was darker than pure red.

"The Feral Drug?! Father had it illegal many years ago!" Einion wipe the infected blood off his sword and turned to Alice who was walking towards him and Lucina, "Nico had rediscovered the feral drug after you were gone."

"But why? And how did he manage to find the formula? I thought the previous creator of the drug died along with his secrets."

"He found your grandfather, Ashnard's journal in Goldoa. He took it from your grandmother and read the parts of it until he found some ingredients of the drug." Alice answered and Einion look down to the ground and think of the possibilities of winning the war now that Nico has possession of the Feral Drug in his hands.

"We have to retreat back. I have a feeling that we are dealing with a number more than five million. He must have have a lot of feral men teleported here and the people he enslaved, he must have infected them already." Einion answered.

"Retreat? I do not know that word. We fought against the Plegians and beat them. We could do it again." Basilio interrupted walk towards Einion as he heard everything.

"Don't be a fool Basilio. These are not Plegians that we fought. They are far dangerous than the ones we fought two years ago. It will not just be Plegians but maybe Valmese might have been infected with a dangerous drug that Nico have in his possession." Einion replied.

"I don't care. We are at their doorstep and a perfect opportunity to crush the Tellius army." Basilio said before Einion shook his head.

"Could you see the size of our army now, Basilio?" Einion ask as Basilio look to see that they have lost too many men against the laguz and Begnion forces as Einion continued, "It's a lose situation for us if we attack their camp before we accidentally unify Adrian and the Holy Lancers with Tellius army. We have to fall back and beside, yes, we manage to defeat Dheginsea and his dragons but there are more dragons in the main camp. Even more when they retreated. They still have the upper hand of the war in numbers. Not to mention morale if we provoke Adrian and his forces."

Basilio sigh and see Einion's point, the Ylisse League of 15,000 Ylisse and Ferox troops along with Priam's army of 5,000 mercenaries and 750,000 rebels have now declined by five sixth

Alice who is looking around the battlefield, seeing the bodies of dead soldiers. As she look around she heard a huge wyvern swoop down towards her. Alice drew her two Vague Katti to get ready for combat. As the wyvern hit the ground, Alice leap back and the Ylisse League were alarmed as Alice could see a rider has a full body armor as Einion's and a red cape. He is holding a sword that looks like Galahad but different color. His mouth was covered with his silky mask. The rider was none other than Alice's husband, Nico who dismounted Tyrant.

"Hello, dear. Miss me?" Nico ask as he approach Alice who is in her stance, hissed at him.

"Is this how a woman look at her husband she hasn't seen in two year?" Nico ask with a chuckle as he held sleep staff. He used it to tire Alice out to put her to sleep. As Alice close her eyes, Nico use his wind magic to pull the sleeping Alice to his arms.

"Nico!" Nico look to see Einion holding the sister sword of his Perceval along with the whole army.

"Einion, so the rumors were true. You really are alive." Nico said while holding Alice. He then see Urgost behind Einion, "Haha, Urgost. You did a fine job finidng your master eh?" Urgost growled not just Nico but Tyrant as well.

The Ylisse League were a little frightened, they thought Urgost was big but Tyrant is actually the same size as Urgost, bigger than the other wyverns. "Where is Priam? That Traitor." Nico said as he chuckled, "Did he suffer some minor injury fighting against Dheginsea?" Priam had fought Dheginsea and remain victorious but suffered minor injuries as he also fought Lark and Kronos who also retreated with Dheginsea. Priam is currently resting in his tent.

"He has. Stand down Nico." Einion demanded and Nico shook his head as he reply, "Never. I see that you care for that girl, brother." Nico could see Lucina standing side by side with Einion. Lucina looks fearless as she expect Nico to attack.

Einion said nothing as it was obvious to Nico, "Ah, love.. What is 'love'? But a meaningless illusion that people believe to be a unbreakable union of two. The love I think I know is gone when you sacrifice yourself and Alice's departure of Tellius without me."

"Father!" Meltor walked forward and Nico's expression turned serious, "You dare stand against me, Meltor?! Where's Harlaus?!"

"Right here.. Father." Harlaus walked forward and Nico command, "Come with me, both of you. Back to Daein and you both will be spared."

Harlaus look at Meltor if he will comply but Meltor shook his head, "I will not go back with you. All you did with me was unforgivable."

Nico scowled at his sons, "So be it. You two are not my sons."

"Nico! You will stand down! I do not want to kill you but I will if you don't." Einion is starting to lose his patience when Nico disowned both Meltor and Harlaus.

"Hahaha! You will fight me Einion after I deal with the Conqueror. I will be generous right now."

Einion growled at Nico and ask, "What are you trying to say now?"

"Both of our armies will cease the fighting for a while. Tellius and the Ylisse League armies will not attack each other until I say so. I will let you know with a messenger. But for Alice, she's coming with me. She is my property!" Nico offered a little peace treaty but he will take Alice with him. Einion didn't like the offer as he think about how will it affect his nephews.

"Nico! You've gone way too FAR!" Einion declared and Nico smirked, "What? Isn't Alice my wife? Don't you think she should have returned to me?"

"She's your wife but you have no right to abduct her against her will!" Einion yelled at Nico whose smirk disappeared.

"Stop this! Why can't you get along with each other? You two are brothers!" Lucina walked forward, passed Einion. Nico, angered of Lucina's statement, yell at her when he slash Perceval across the air, creating a current of wind to push her back to the ground, "Grr! Stand aside!"

Einion kneel down to help Lucina up as Nico continue to yell at Lucina, "This does not concern you! It's between me and your choice of a fiance!"

"You knew huh? Let me guess? You used the palantir that belong to me years ago." Einion said as it was obvious due to the grin formed by Nico as he chuckled evilly.

"Ok then, tell me Nico. What I observe today was treacherous in my eyes when I figure out that you recreated the Feral Drug that father illegalized many years ago when he was crowned King. Are you trying to overthrow father? Are you so blinded by power that you decide to read our grandfather's old journal, or is this so that you could surpass me in everything? Which one?" Einion demand for an answer.

"Does it really matter?" Robin ask and Nico reply, "Not to you, Queen Robin. But to a prince, it matters greatly." Nico answer Robin before he turn to Einion, "And you know this what I speak of, Einion. Continuing the fighting might mean you go to the dead, and I will not miss this opportunity to prove myself!"

"What are you people? Can't you just see the future and Grima's resurrection matters more than your meaningless quarrel?" Lucina ask, trying to convince Nico and Einion to calm down and focus on the future before Grima gets resurrected.

Nico's expression turned to anger and frustration, "Grrr...grrr...meaningless, huh?"

The commanders and generals of the Ylisse League eyes widened except for Einion, Meltor, and Harlaus whose expression is the same as they knew Nico is not a person easily to back down.

"What you know of meaningless!? Argh!" Wind surrounds Nico and then blew at the Ylisse League Army before Nico continued with his grip on Perceval got tighter, "Spend twenty-two years of your life ruled by another, watch your countrymen get killed by your hand..." Nico pointed Perceval at Einion while speaking with hostility, "and then tell me what has more meaning than your own strength! What I've done to Daein is to prove our military might around the world. He did nothing but put our country to depression! Yet, I could feel his power is still rival with mine...my strength and power to be a High Prince turned to be full of doubts!"

Nico stab his sword to the ground as he continued, "His...his sacrifice even save my and the others' lives in battle. He has give our family nothing but pain. And his debts...must be paid!" Nico declared and everyone look at Einion who looks little more calm then before.

Einion finally replied, "Fine, I accept your generosity. You could deal with the Conqueror and our army will not attack until you say so. You could have Alice back if it makes you happy." Everyone was shocked of Einion's answer to Nico who smirked.

"No! I won't let you!" Einion look at Lucina walk between Nico and Einion. She look straight at Einion and said, "If you believe that you are making the correct decision as the future is in peril. You have to fight me. I disagree with your answer." Lucina pointed her Falchion at her fiance, trying to get him to reconsider.

Everyone watch with surprise as both Einion and Nico have angry and serious look on their face.

"Don't do this Lucy." Einion said with a warning.

"I'm sorry Einion. I love you but I'm afraid I really have no choice." Lucina replied.

Einion sigh and lower his guard, "Neither do I. I'm sorry Lucina." Einion slowly raise Galahad to the air. Nico watch with disbelief as he is witnessing his brother threatening a woman he love. Lucina watch with fear as immense blue aura surrounds the blade of Galahad.

"Lucina!" Robin called as she signal her to get out of the way.

Meltor was shocked and knows that Einion is definitely not messing around. He knows Einion will do it if Lucina doesn't back down. "Uncle Einion...you can't." Meltor said with disbelief.

Lucina still watch as she is shaken with intense fear that Einion actually threatening her. Knowing that both Einion and Nico are too powerful to be stopped even though she hasn't seen Nico fight in battle before but he did knock her down to the ground.

Lucina lower her sword and look down to the ground, "Fine. Have it your way." Lucina walk pass Einion who lower his sword and the aura disappeared as Lucina said with a sad tone, "I can't stop you."

Einion watch Lucina not looking at him, "I'm sorry, Lucina." Einion apologized and Lucina replied with a same tone, "So am I."

Einion, still with a serious and angry face, turn to Nico who walk towards Tyrant. Nico mounted on Tyrant and signal him to fly off.

* * *

**Man, this chapter... My brain is fried. What you guys think about the brother reunion? I know they didn't fight which might have disappoint some of you but please review chapter! W****ill ****Adrian or Joshua be in battle or neither? Find out later.**

**The next chapter will have a lemon. **


End file.
